The Origin System
by HONK HONK AND Glow Frog Kyrna
Summary: The gang has decided that summer break would be the perfect time to go visit the Origin System. But when they unexpectedly are drafted into the prestigious antivirus academy, they enter a new realm of disaster and are drawn into the social web of cybersp
1. Summers Beginning

**Here's the story you've all been waiting for! So read and REVIEW people! Don't care what you say, feel free to be random and such like. Even say hi! PULEEZE!**

Chapter 1: Summers Beginning

Summer was just beginning at Kadic. It was a mild French summer, warm, but not too hot. Yumi, Aelita, Jordan, and Viv were waiting for someone beside the gate. Yumi's family was going back to Japan for the summer, but she convinced them to let her board at Kadic for the summer. Due to the classes they had taken during the year, their finals were all done. All they were waiting for now was the rest of the gang to finish up.

Santino (aka OSTA), Manuel, and Verdana were at the apartment that Manuel had rented. They were staying out of the school dorms until the school year started. It made it all the more easy to sneak into the factory.

About half an hour later, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich showed up after their last final. All of them were ready to go . Just one problem, Verdana wasn't there yet. Before, she had been always on time. So they were beginning to worry. A little. Okay, quite a bit.

Odd began pacing back and forth nervously. As they gazed out of the gate, a motorcycle with two people on it pulled up. They both were wearing helmets with dark visors. The second person was hanging onto the drivers waist. The driver parked the cycle, then got off, followed by the second person. The driver was wearing slightly baggy black jeans and a black biker's jacket. The second person was wearing a short purple skirt and black boots with flat bottoms. Her shirt was hidden by a silver Kevlar riding jacket.

They both pulled off their helmets revealing them to be Santino and Verdana. Odd got this funky feeling in his stomach as he watched. "Jealous, are we?" Jordan whispered to Odd tauntingly.

"Why would _I _be jealous of the orange freak?" he said, not so innocently. Jordan turned with a laugh. Odd tugged at his earring. They all still had their crystals, even though they still hadn't had a chance to test them out on anything.

Verdana took off her jacket revealing her top. It was white with spaghetti straps and a triangular cut out at the bottom that showed her midriff. She stuffed the jacket into the helmet and walked over to the group. "Hey all. Anything up?"

Odd watched as Santino came up behind her and placed his arm on her shoulder like an armrest. Silently, he felt the anger boiling inside him. "What took you so long?" he finally blurted out.

Verdana brushed Santino's arm off her shoulder and crossed her arms. "You were obviously worried, so I'll tell you. I don't have my motorcycle license yet, so I can't drive it. My brother is off at the apartment, taking care of some business. Santino here was the only one who could drive me and he got pulled over so many times because he seems like he has no idea what he's doing. I swear, there were a couple times I thought we were done for. Not to mention he kept checking out and stopping to try and hook up with some hot girls. Believe me. if I could drive, I'd of been here ages ago." She rolled her eyes as Santino replaced his arm on her shoulder. She brushed it off again, but with more force this time. "I'm not you're arm rest, so stop it." she told him tautly.

Odd had to smile at this. Nothing could make him happier than to see his rival told off. He was a little worried because it was a fact that girls like older guys. Ulrich and Yumi were like an anomaly or something. He was scared that Verdana'd pick Santino because he was more "mature".

"Can we get a move on if you want to stay at my apartment for the summer. Principal Delmas might not let you if we're late." While Verdana had been later than expected, she was still early enough to make it to the meeting on time. They all headed off in the direction of the office.

Odd slid up next to Verdana. "You seemed happy holding onto _Santino's_ waist." he said inquiringly. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"No...y...maybe?" he finished, blushing.

Verdana smiled. "Actually, you had no idea at my expression, because you coudn't see my face. But, he'd just pulled off this turn across all the traffic lanes to get to Kadic. Very close to some cars I might add. I was hanging on for dear life."

"At least you'll get you're license before the end of the summer. My parents won't let me get my drivers license until I go home. Which won't be till I'm graduated." Odd said, voice bitter.

"We're here, remember, everyone, put on your puppy dog eyes." Verdana said as she pushed open the door to the principal's office.

Principal Delmas was waiting for them. "Ah Ms. Santiago, right on time. Please take a seat." He pulled out some paperwork. "If you'll just fill this out..." he stopped as Verdana pulled out already completed ones. "I see you've already gotten your parents to sign them. Very well. You are requesting that Ulrich Stern, Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, Jordan Feeny, Vivian Martinez, Yumi Ishiyama, and Jeremy Belpolis come stay with you. Everything seems to be in order, so I'll just sign and you can have them stay. This is unusual, but it does help immensely." He signed the forms and filed them away.

They whole group left and went to go pack. "Don't worry about sleeping bags, I have plenty of those!" Verdana told them outside the office. She went with Odd, because she determined that he'd need the most help. Ulrich had been packed since they first made the plans, so he was helping Yumi, who had just moved into the room. (Not that she actually needed to pack. She never unpacked in the first place. Hint Hint. And get your mind out of the gutter, it was nothing like THAT.)

"Soooo, do ya mind telling me why you didn't use a portal?" Odd said, just a little accusingly.

"Manuel was on the computer, and it messes with it. He'd of gotten really pissed at me if I did that." She looked at him curiously. "If I didn't know better Odd Della-Robia, I would think you're accusing me of purposely riding with Santino."

"I was just wondering, that's all." he said defensively.

Verdana studied his face. "You know what, you can pack by yourself. I just remembered I have to pick up something from the store." she said coldly and created a portal. She stepped in and it closed, leaving Odd staring forlornly at the blank wall.

"Way to go Odd. You just managed to push her away." he told himself angrily. - -How could I have been so stupid! My jealously has just caused a huge problem. Why do I get so protective of her?- - He sighed and began throwing clothes into his suitcase.

A few hours later, everyone was at Verdana's house. Manuel met them at the door, gave Odd a disgusted look, and let them in. Verdana wasn't there. They all crashed on the couch, just having walked for an hour and a half to get there. (It wasn't really all that far away, five minutes max, but they got lost and ended up taking the long way. Santino had managed to get pulled over several times in that short distance. Not to mention that driving actually took longer due to one way roads and such like. And if Verdana had known that, she would have walked. As it was, Santino kept telling her that is was longer to walk.)

Verdana showed up a little while later, arms full of groceries. Odd knew that she could have done a portal to get them back, because she knew her brother would be done with whatever it was he was doing. Judging by the venomous looks Manuel kept shooting Odd, he figured that she'd made a stop home first. Odd caught sight of Santino. He had a smug little smile on his face. Odd shook with anger. However, no one besides Santino noticed. That was cause for him to widen the smile.

Verdana shot Odd an extremely angry look. Odd opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang.

It was Principal Delmas. "I'm sorry Mr. Santiago." he began addressing Manuel as if he was Verdana's father. "I'm afraid the students must return to the school until the end of the week. The board of directors will be making a visit and staying for the week. They have requested that all students that are signed up to board here during the summer must be there for the inspection. They may return to your residence at the end of the school day, but the students must be present for temporary summer classes."

Manuel relayed the information to the gang gathered there. "He must really want to impress the board of directors. Summer classes, who would take those?" Odd laughed.

"Not to mention his star students and trouble makers are all gone. Unfortunately, he gets one of us, he gets the rest." Aelita said confidently.

"Yes, Principal Delmas. It will be perfectly fine. You have a good day too, sir. Good-bye." Manuel told the principal and hung up the phone. "It's settled then, you lot will go to pretend you're in summer school. Then you'll come back to house and have dinner. That means we'll have to postpone our little excursion."

"This is going to be a drag. I mean, come on! We never had to do that before. We always got to spend time doing whatever we want." Odd complained.

"You'll do this if you don't want it to happen every summer, all summer long starting next year." Jeremy told him. "If they think we're not doing anything productive during the summer and are accepting boarders, they'll make it mandatory for students left behind to take classes. That would throw out your whole summer wouldn't it?"

Jordan surveyed the scene calmly. Viv sat at his feet, leaning against his legs. He watched as Verdana, finished putting away groceries, glared at Odd before sitting on the couch next to Santino. He saw Odd flinch slightly as Santino put his arm around her. Viv noticed this as well, for she stiffened. There was something definitely wrong with this picture.

"What are you all sitting there for? You've got the rest of the day to spend however you want! Go play in your virtual world, or something. I've got something to do on the computer that I don't want interrupted by you all." Manuel dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Verdana created a portal quickly and motioned for them to step through. Ulrich and Yumi went first followed by Jeremy and Aelita, who were followed by Jordan, Viv and Santino. Then Verdana stepped through without a word to Odd. He tried to jump through after her, but the portal closed right as he touched it. He crashed into the floor and shook the whole room.

Manuel poked his head around the corner, wondering at the crash. His eyes fell on Odd, who lay sprawled on the ground, groaning. "I thought I told you to leave." he said with venom in his voice.

Odd, who by now was really pissed off, stood up and spat in Manuel's face, "Shut up! This is not my fault! Do you actually think I would have chosen to stay behind!"

Manuel backed away a step, surprised by Odd's anger, and promptly tripped over Kiwi. Kiwi barked and ran out from under him before he finished falling. Verdana's brother landed flat on his back. As he sat up, he heard the door slam.

At the factory

A rat sniffed the ground, looking for a scrap of food. It raised it head at a strange sound. Seeing a deep purple hole open in the nearby wall, it scurried off, squeaking. From the hole stepped all of the group, minus Odd. Verdana was the last one through, and she closed the portal quickly, as if she expected something evil to come out of it.

Jordan approached her cautiously. "Verdana, where is Odd?" he asked quietly.

Her face hardened as she answered. "I dunno. He must have jumped in too late or somat like that. Anywho, I'm not his nanny, am I?" she added scathingly.

Jordan didn't say anything, but let her pass by. Then he shouted back to the rest of the group, "You guys go on ahead. Odd got left behind, so I'll wait here for him." Everyone kind of shrugged and continued on. Verdana stalked off, as if she was mad at the whole world.

After about six minutes, Odd showed up. He saw Jordan waiting, inquiring look on his face. "What happened with you and Verdana?"

Odd's eye twitched slightly before he answered. "I accused her of purposely riding with Santino because she likes him more. She took offense and left. I was going to apologize, but I don't think I will now. She lied to me."

Jordan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, that explains part of it. What about what just happened now?"

"Oh, she closed the portal before I could enter it."

Jordan nodded. He had figured something like that had happened.

"I had to walk over here and guess what I found out." Without waiting for a response, he continued. "It takes five minutes to get to Kadic from the apartment, a little longer on a vehicle. She could have come anytime she wanted, but noooo, she waited for _Santino _to take her. Just so she could have an excuse to hold onto him." Odd fumed.

Jordan, realizing that he shouldn't push Odd's limit any more, did not say any of the other questions that were circling in his mind. "The others are waiting. We'd better go catch up." he grabbed Odd's arm and dragged him along.

Odd studied the slight boy in front of him. Recently they had found out that Jordan wasn't human, but a program from Moflyt, another of the many worlds like Lyoko. - -Hell, all of us could be computer programs for all I know.- - he thought. Their group that had started out with five, now had one more human and four programs. The original gang had stared out fighting against X.A.N.A. Then they met Verdana and Jordan. Jordan had been under X.A.N.A.'s control at the time, and Verdana had died, destroying her brother who was now a part of the group. Santino, the only true virus there, had come on board at the end of the last adventure, in which they had met Vivian. It was enough to confuse anybody, and looking back Odd realized in what crazy thing it had been. - -Seeing the whole plot in my mind, it makes my head spin. But in a good way, I suppose.- - He looked up when Jordan stopped. They had arrived.

"Hey, everyone's already in. Why don't you two go down and I'll get you set up." Jeremy told them when he saw them. As Odd entered the elevator, he heard Jeremy mumble, "Man, I wish I had one of those remotes like Verdana has." Jeremy had created a virtual self so he could go with the gang on their trip without having to be in the protective bubble. It had been extremely unnerving to still be in the real world, but moving in the virtual one. It felt really funky and he wasn't anxious to do that again. Not to mention, all he could do was block. No decent weapons.

In Lyoko

When Odd arrived in the forest region, he looked around for Verdana, afraid she'd attack him. As Jordan landed next to him, the rest of the group appeared from behind the trees. Jordan and Viv exchanged glances. What they had been afraid of, was happening.

Verdana had stepped forward to be right in Odd's face. She looked furious. Without a word, and before Odd could speak, she punched him, right in the stomach.

"Odd, what just happened? You lost a quarter of your lifepoints!" Jeremy told him from back in the factory. "Are you being attacked? I don't see any enemies."

Odd didn't say anything, but stood his ground. Verdana punched him again and again. He didn't even flinch, but just absorbed the blows. Then Verdana punched him one last time, extremely hard, in the face. If it had been in the real world, his nose would have shattered. He ended up back in the scanner.

He walked past Jeremy, without speaking or pausing to look at him. Jeremy watched his friend's back disappear into the shadows. He knew that Verdana had attacked Odd, but for what reason he didn't know.

Back in Lyoko, everyone stared at Verdana. She didn't say anything either, but wandered shakily way from the rest of them. Concerned though they were, none of them were willing to risk Verdana's anger. They set up targets and practiced their fighting, but their hearts really weren't in it. Deciding to call it a night, they returned to the apartment.

**Glow: and thanks to Lady Kyra 13, for providing me with Odd's thoughts about the plot. And unless I get three reviews, the next chapter will not be posted. Five reviews for a spoiler...**


	2. Operation Resurrect

**I am terribly sorry to anyone who feels hopelessly confused about what's going on. This is the 3RD story in the series! So, you might want to read the others first. Anyway, this time it had to fall under romance because of some of the content. **

**Verdana: You are leaving us out on purpose you know.**

**Glow: No, I was just...ummm... ...I didn't want to scare away any potential readers. **

**Viv: Stop while you're ahead. **

**Glow: Right! On with the story. My apologies it took so long to update.**

Chapter 2: Operation Resurrect

Over the rest of the week, the mood persisted. Verdana and Odd refused to talk to each other, remaining stonily silent in each other's presence. To make the rift even larger, Verdana did not have to endure the "summer classes" and spent the time off with Santino. Other relationships in the group were strained as well. Ulrich and Yumi remained together, having already gotten their argument out of the way. Jordan and Viv survived the onslaught of hate as well. But, Jeremy and Aelita were breaking apart. She had been spending lots of time with Odd trying to make him feel better. She even knew the reason he was really pissed off at Verdana. Jeremy wondered what was going on, so naturally, things escalated into confrontation.

It happened on Thursday, in the cafeteria. Aelita was sitting at the edge of the table, across from Jeremy. Yumi was on her left, across from Ulrich and Odd was next to Yumi. Jeremy leaned over to whisper to Aelita. "What's going on between you and Odd? Is there something I should know about, so I can just," he waved his hand in a fluttery way, "get out of the way."

Aelita stared hard at him. No girl likes to be accused of cheating by her boyfriend when she is innocent. (Just a little tip for any guys. Make sure you have proof before you say something like that. But don't act like a stalker and follow us all over the place either.) "Jeremy, you're being stupid."

"Well, if I'm so stupid, then why don't you find yourself a smarter boyfriend!"

"FINE!" Aelita shouted, slamming her palms on the table as she stood up and stalked out. Jeremy leaned back in surprise. Everyone in the lunchroom turned and looked at them.

"Nothing to see here; go back to eating and jabbering, or whatever it is you do." Jordan told them. People turned back around quickly and resumed whatever they had been doing, but in a quieter, less active sort of way.

"From one argument, comes another." Viv whispered to Jordan. "My mom taught me that. I'm not going to stand back and let Odd and Verdana's argument rip the group apart. I'm going to find a way to fix this and you're going to help!"

Jordan nodded. "We'll have to get Ulrich and Yumi in on it too, ya know."

Viv nodded once. "Let's go. Time to begin Operation Resurrect."

They explained to Ulrich and Yumi what had happened, and the two of them had agreed to help in any way possible.

"The first thing we have to do is find out why they argued. Then we fix that problem. We move on to the next argument, if it doesn't fix itself, and figure out what really happened. Lastly, we fix that one too." Viv told them later as they sat in the shade of a tree. Jeremy had stalked off, hurt and angry to his room, a few minutes after Aelita's rather sudden departure.

Viv's plan sounded simple, but it was going to take a huge amount of work on all their parts. "Me and Yumi will talk to Verdana, girl to girl to girl. You guys can handle Odd, right?" Viv asked.

"There shouldn't be any problem. I already know why they argued." Jordan said.

"You could have told me that in the first place. Now all you need to get are the finite details. By the way, what did they argue about?" Viv asked. So he told them. "Okay then, find a way to get OS- I mean, Santino to confess what he's obviously been doing. Now, with no distractions, we should be able to fix this by dinner time."

At that exact moment, the board of directors approached them. "So, you four are students here this summer. What do you think of the program?" an older lady with steel gray hair asked.

"It's alright for the most part. It's especially fun for those of us who adore learning." Viv said, gesturing to Jordan and Yumi. They looked the most studious, so she figured that the board of directors who fall for it.

"And for the rest of us, it's a good way to catch up on things we missed during the year, due to family problems." Ulrich said, adding to the effect.

The woman asked in a falsely sweet voice, "Then, will you show us around? We're completely lost."

They all exchanged looks of worry. This was a delay they didn't need. Something didn't seem quite right about them. Jordan frowned at them, attempting to figure out what the strangeness was.

"That factory looks like a good place to start. It looks like it's filled with history." said a man with a large mustache. It sounded as though he was trying to pitch his voice lower.

All at once they realized who these people were. They were government agents or something, come to get rid of the computer linked to Lyoko. "Technically, we're not allowed there. It's off campus." Jordan reminded them, starting to edge away.

The other four people looked at the one man furiously. "You made them suspicious, you idiot!" the first woman shouted at him.

Jordan, Viv, Ulrich, and Yumi turned and began to run away. They were cut off by two members of the "board of directors" and herded back.

Abandoning all pretense, the woman sneered at them. "Take these _children _to trees. I'll take this boy. You're going to lead me, or your friends are-" she made a slicing motion across her neck. Then she gripped Jordan's arm and steered him further into the trees, followed by the man.

Meanwhile, the rest of the goons had Viv, Ulrich, and Yumi. Struck by a crazy idea, Viv slipped her cell out of her pocket and held it behind her back. She texted Verdana and Odd to go get Jordan. Then she sent a different text, about five minutes later, to Jeremy and Aelita about the rest of them being caught just inside the forest area. Viv was being held prisoner, but the only plan she could come up with, was one to get her friends back together.

Jordan was taking the longest path he knew to the factory, hoping someone would figure out a way to get him out of this mess. Now he knew how Aelita felt before Verdana gave her a weapon. - -Please hurry, whoever's coming.- - he silently pleaded.

Verdana was at the mall, shopping with Santino. She hated the mall and was getting increasingly irritated. Her phone rang, and she eagerly looked at it. "Finally, some action." she muttered, reading Viv's text. "Hey Santino, I'm taking your bike. I'll be at Kadic if you need me." Verdana took the keys from him and sprinted out to the parking lot. Santino stood there stunned for a moment, then cursing shot after her.

Odd was sitting on a bench next to Aelita. She had figured, - -Well, I'm being accused of cheating, so I might as well do it.- - Still, she could not bring herself to actually go out with Odd. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. "I-I forgot I had to do something." he said lamely, after reading the part that said "don't tell anyone else, no matter who it is". He sprinted off toward the trees, leaving Aelita swinging her feet on the bench.

Verdana parked the motorcycle outside the school gates, hung her helmet from the handle bars and leapt off with a flip. As soon as she hit the ground, she was off running again. She reached the sewer grate at the same time as Odd. The glanced at each other, before dropping down. As they raced along, Odd turned to Verdana and said, "Look, can we just put out argument behind us for right now and save our friend?"

Verdana looked a little shocked, but nodded. They entered the main part of the factory, and saw Jordan being dragged along behind the woman and man. He was fighting openly now, pushed to anger. "Odd, can I borrow your skateboard?" Odd glanced down and noticed that he was holding it still. He handed it over. "Swing me around, and I'll send the board into the woman." Odd grabbed her arm and spun her around. Verdana launched the skateboard using her feet. It hit the woman in the middle of her back and she yelped with pain, dropping Jordan's arm.

Jordan dove behind a stack of boxes, knowing this would be messy, and he was worn out from his struggling. The woman slowly stood back up and turned to face them. The man bounced strangely at her side. "Now you've pissed me off. I'll not be defeated by stupid human children."

Her choice of words seemed strange to Odd, but he did not comment. Instead he looked at Verdana who nodded, ever so slightly. She jumped straight up, so fast, it was near impossible to track her. Her legs hooked onto a horizontal beam. Odd held up his hands and she grabbed him, right as the man lunged at him. Odd hooked his legs under the man's arms and swung him up, helped by Verdana. They slammed him into another support beam. He smacked into it with a sickening thud and fell.

Jeremy was in his room sulking, when his phone rang. He picked it up and reading the text sprinted out. Aelita was sitting on the bench still, debating whether or not to make up with Jeremy. Her phone rang and she looked at it. She leapt up and made a beeline for the trees. She met up with Jeremy. They didn't say anything, but moved on together. They approached the spot where the rest of the gang was hidden. They jumped out and each placed a hand near their left wrists. One of the men laughed, "Oh-ho, these humans think they can hurt us with a bracelet and a watch."

**A/N In case no one remembers, that's where their virtual crystals are embedded. **

Verdana dropped down first and caught Odd's feet on her hands. Then she launched him at the woman. He spun around and punched his fists into her stomach. She flew into the wall, leaving a huge crumbling dent. Odd had grabbed a hanging wire to stop his movement. He hung on, swinging as he cheered. He dropped down again, landing lightly next to Verdana. The woman sat up and shouted at them, "You haven't seen the last of me, you humans!" Then she pressed a button on her watch and disappeared. They turned back to the man, but he had disappeared as well. Exchanging worried looks, they ran back to the park.

Aelita aimed the crystal in her bracelet at the other man, and closed her eyes. She concentrated really hard and through her closed eyes saw the resulting beam of pale pink light. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. The man was plastered against the tree behind him. To her right, Jeremy did the same thing, only his light was golden yellow. The man who had laughed, slammed into the tree. Unlike his partner, he got back up and tackled Jeremy and knocked him out. Aelita got so angry at this and leapt on the man's back, kicking him and scratching his face. She ripped several bloody gashes in his face before he threw her off. Even angrier now, she flew at the man, cursing.

Everyone stared in shock. They had no idea she knew that many curses. The man was startled by this pink little girl using oaths that even he had not heard come out of grown men's mouths. She pounded him with her small fists, leaving huge bruises. Viv had taken this opportunity to attack the remaining person, a middle-aged woman with blond hair. Using her karate moves, the woman was down and out in seconds. Suddenly, in the midst of the fighting, all of the "board of directors" disappeared. Looking around warily, Viv saw no sign of them. Jeremy sat up, just having come to. Aelita threw herself on him, hugging him extremely tight. Viv smiled at Ulrich and Yumi, who smiled back. Out of the trees came Jordan, Odd and Verdana. Then, coming from the opposite direction, Santino arrived. Jordan and Ulrich marched over to him and dragged by the arms backwards, a little way from the group. They talked with him for about three minutes, then led him back. "Verdana, Odd, I think Santino has something to tell you." Ulrich told them.

**Glow: Now, enjoy a long stretch of time in which no update will come. Unless I get at least two reviews. **

**Verdana: I'm not helping this time. I don't want to get into another fight with Glow. She hits hard for a normal human. Please give a review!! Critisism welcomed, because it helps improve her writing!!!!**


	3. Voyage into the Unknown

**I apologize that it took so long. What can I say, I'm lazy and busy. **

**Verdana: -crossly- Well, if you hadn't abandoned us in that godforsaken desert...**

**Glow: Let's not mention that.**

**Viv: You still shouldn't have abanodoned us to work on those other stories...**

**Jordan: You don't like us anymore..**

**Glow: No! No, I love you guys...I've just hit writers block...**

**Verdana: Perhaps this will help you out of it! -chases Glow, swinging a baseball bat-**

**Glow: -runs screaming off into the distance-**

**Odd: Wow. For once it isn't me! **

Chapter 3: Voyage Into the Unknown

There was an awkward silence. Santino cleared his throat and glanced pleadingly at Jordan, who stonily shook his head. "I, um, heh, I haven't been telling you the truth Verdana. I lied about how far Kadic is from the apartment. I wanted you to ride with me. I didn't want Odd to, well, you know, become your boyfriend."

Verdana closed her slightly open mouth and shook her head. Odd looked shocked and hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. - -How could I not see it? It was painfully obvious.- - he thought, red tinge creeping onto his cheeks.

Santino, seeing the strange mixture of anger, sadness, and exasperation on Verdana's face, decided to speak again. "I'm your oldest and best friend, shouldn't you choose me over some guy you just met?"

"You are my oldest and best friend. That doesn't mean I want to go out with you. I just want you to be my friend." Verdana's gaze flickered to Odd then back to Santino. "You are the reason for all of this, and you are going to do whatever you can to fix it. I think you should be the personal slave to me an' Odd." She turned to Odd. "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I didn't understand what was in front of my eyes. Can you forgive me?"

Odd stared at her for a moment. "I was going to apologize to you when we first got to you apartment. When I had to walk, I thought I'd never forgive you, or apologize for something that was true." He composed himself and sought the best words to express his thoughts. Everyone held their breath. "But I can see that I was blind not to have noticed what was going on. Me and my think headedness." He rapped his skull, and was rewarded a hollow sound. Everyone just had to laugh.

Noticing what time it was, they headed back to the school building. Aelita was supporting Jeremy, who had twisted his ankle when he was tackled. Yumi and Ulrich trailed after, holding hands. They were followed by Jordan and Viv, who was talking very animatedly. Santino trailed after, hunched over, hands stuffed in his pockets, feeling surly.

Verdana smiled at Odd. "I'm glad you forgive me. It tore me up inside to be angry at you." Then she grabbed his hand and kissed him. They walked after the others, hand in hand, Odd with a dreamy smile on his face.

That evening, everyone was excited. Due to the disappearance of the "board of directors", no one had to do summer classes anymore. So, tomorrow was the day of embarkation on their big adventure. They were finally going to the Origin System, Verdana being the only one who had ever been there. She said it was indescribable and the knowledge that existed there was amazing. Unfortunately, there was a specific path of systems you had to take to get in. It was kinda like a combination lock. It was a spiral pattern that started in the outer systems that weren't connected to the main. Then, progressively, you worked your way to the central systems. The Origin System was in the center of the galaxy of systems. (A galaxy is the best way to describe it)

Only Manuel sat alone at his computer, listening to the excited chatter from the net room. He read something on the screen, then typed out a response. He closed the window, then returned to typing something else. Satisfied with what he had added, he closed the window and shut down the computer. He stuck his head into the other room and said, "Night all. I'm gonna turn in. You can stay up as late as you want, play the Xbox, Xbox 360- equiped with Xbox Live _Gold Membership, _Gamecube, PS2, or any of the gameboys and PSP's we have. You can even watch movies. I don't care."

"Whose up for Halo 2?" Verdana waved the special collector's case in the air.

"Alright!" Odd shouted happily. He, Verdana, Jordan, and Santino played.

"Can I play Kingdom Hearts 2?" Viv asked. Verdana nodded and pointed to a portable DVD player she could hook up to.

Ulrich and Yumi located the PSP's. They rifled through the various games and movies, before deciding. Yumi grabbed the first Naruto movie and Ulrich grabbed the Spiderman 2 game. (A/N I do not own the titles of any of these things, so no sue Oo Me no own none of this. Sadly, cuz I really am a hardcore gamer, especially with the Halo games, except I have to play them at mi amiga's casa, cause I don't have and Xbox -tear tear, sob sob-)

Surprisingly, it was Jordan that dominated, rather than Verdana. Santino could show no open hostility to Odd, so he contented himself with constantly shooting his character. After several hours of playing, they noticed the sun had come up.

"No way. We played all night? Sweet! And I don't feel even the least bit..tir..red." Odd yawned.

Verdana went into the kitchen and produced nine cups of iced coffee and one mug of hot coffee for her brother, who stepped out of his room, looking like he hadn't slept very well. "Today is the day we embark on a fantastic adventure. We will risk life and limb to reach the source of all knowledge." Verdana said, waving her cup around.

Everyone was silent. "'Life and limb'? I hope you don't mean that literally." Odd said.

Verdana looked extremely serious. "I've never been more serious in my life." Then she burst out laughing. "Did you think I'd let you come if it was going to be that bad? I wanted to see how you'd react."

"You really had us going, you devious person, you." Jordan said in mock chastisement. Odd felt a squirming in his stomach.

- -Calm down! You've known Jordan for a while. He's got a girlfriend, so there's no need to get protective. He's just acting like a really good friend.- - "Maybe too good." he muttered darkly.

"Did you say something Odd?" Viv asked, picking up on his muttering, just as quick as ever to defend her boyfriend.

"Me? No. What is there to say?" Odd retorted lightly, wondering when he had become so protective and jealous.

"Let us proceed to Lyoko. The first destination of our journey." Verdana said, draining the last from her cup and spinning around on the ball of her foot. The others got up off their various spots on the floor and couch and stretched.

They left the apartment and then realized that they had forgotten something very important. They had climb all the way back up the flight of stairs and go through the contents of Manuel's pockets to find the key again (He had insisted on locking the door when they left.). Which they could not find among the junk that he had. So Viv climbed in through the window, only to find that the important item (namely Verdana's remote) was not in the apartment. She climbed back out and told the others who found it stashed with the key in one of Manuel's various pockets.

So eventually they made it to Lyoko. They agreed to group in the desert region (it made seeing any enemies easier. Verdana's suggestion. She still didn't trust that X.A.N.A. was gone for good this time). Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Viv were the first in. They began to check their weapons and practice. Next came Aelita, Jordan, Santino and Manuel. Santino came out his orange color, but changed into his anime boy look almost instantly. And lastly, Jeremy and Verdana. Jeremy landed a bit unstably, seeing as he had never actually been virtualized.

Odd stopped to look at them, Verdana looked different, somehow. She was still dressed the sleeveless, dark purple short dress and belt, with beige pants and soft leather boots that were deep purple. It wasn't the fabulous array of weapons adorning her belt. Then, with a jolt, Odd realized that it was her hairstyle. Normally it was up in a bun, but this time it was divided down the middle, with two identical braids hanging down her back.

As Odd was making this _amazing _deduction sarcasm, incase you couldn't tell), Aelita was studying Jeremy's form. He was wearing a suit made of what appeared to be black chain mail. Over his shoulders, elbows, and knees, were hard plates of the same type of metal. He wore boots with spikes the suck out from the heel and was wearing a helmet with a black reflective visor that covered his whole face. He pressed a button on his watch, which had now grown longer and encompassed many little technological things, and the visor went up. The helmet also compressed and became a sort of collar (Think about a convertible top). He still had blond hair and glasses and didn't look any different than normal. Strangely, the black to not make him look a pasty white, but in fact, it brought out his color better.

"Hey Viv, I've got an upgrade for you. Poison talons." Verdana pressed a button on the remote and Viv's nails turned black. A short while later, after everyone had warmed up, they gathered around Verdana. She prepared to make a portal to the first world they were to go to. Suddenly, a loud humming noise filled the air. To their right, a portal began to slowly open.

They immediately took fighting stance and readied themselves for attack. The portal yielded two human shaped figures. One had skin that looked almost normal, except it was slightly pinker than it should have been. She had bright fuchsia hair that fell to about her waist in clumps that never seemed to move. The other was an almost transparent ghostly white color and had pale green hair that lay in clumps. It seemed as though their hair was glued into place. The two of them were wearing identical uniforms, Black vest that went down to their thighs, a green undershirt and pants of the same color, and finally, the had standard issue, shiny black boots that reached to just below the knee.

"Ahem." the white one cleared his throat and pulled out a scroll like piece of...was it paper? "Ahem. You, the legendary warriors of the world named Lyoko, have been invited to the prestigious Anti-Virus Academy, where your skills will be honed and put to use against the constant threat of virals. Your tuition has been paid in full, so no payment is necessary for these services." His spoke in a breathy voice that somehow seemed strained to speak in their language.

The gang glanced at each other. This was another delay they didn't need. "Um, listen, we can't go to this academy place because we have something much more important to attend to right now. So if you'll excuse us, we really need to get going." Jordan said as he began to walk away from them. The pink one moved faster than they could have imagined, leaving copies in her wake. She grabbed Jordan's arm and smiled the smile of one who delights in other's misery.

"Oh no." she said, "You see, since your tuition had been paid, you can't leave the Academy until you graduate. Isn't that right, V.O.O.L.?"

Verdana had had enough of this crap. They were in her way and she was getting impatient. Odd felt the change in her mood, even before her face began to show open irritation. She began to form a portal for their escape, when V.O.O.L. pressed a button on his belt. A thin strip of something wrapped itself around her arms, pinning them to her sides.

"Now, now dearies. You can come quietly or we can drag you there. Your choice. Personally, I hope you refuse. I do so enjoy dragging screaming little programs to the Academy." the woman said, squeezing Jordan's arm as she did so.

The gang all looked at Verdana. V.O.O.L.'s and the woman's gazes found her as well, marking her as the leader of this group.

"I take it you are the leader of this ragtag band. It is clear you could all use some training. So you can order a stand down or L.A.T.I.A. can drag you there." V.O.O.L. said, sneering at the gang.

"I am not the leader. We do not have a leader, but work together seamlessly, bringing all our individual talents into the group. No one is better than any of the others." Verdana began quietly, though her voice rose confidently as she went on.

"Very well. L.A.T.I.A., take them away!"

Before the pink woman could move Verdana spoke up again. "I never said that we would not come with you. I am only explaining that we have no leader, so we must talk about it amongst ourselves." V.O.O.L. nodded sullenly, meaning "well, get on with it then"

The gang clustered around Verdana and began mumbling to each other. "It looks like we're going to have to go no matter what, so let's go quietly and we can focus our energy on escaping. I'm sure we can find a loophole once we're there." Jordan told them all and there were murmurs of assent.

"There is another option." Manuel stated. "I could always get them out of the way for you, little sister."

"No thanks. We're trying to do this with no loss of life if possible." Verdana said stubbornly. Manuel shrugged.

"It's decided. We go, then once we find a way out, we leave. Simple as that." Jordan said. But the thought that ran through all of their minds was - -simple? Nothing like that is ever simple. There's definitely gonna be problems.- -

Meanwhile, V.O.O.L. and L.A.T.I.A. were talking with each other. "That one, the one with the helmet and the uniform with many pockets. He looks just like the royals of Moflyt. I'm betting he's their kidnapped prince and heir to the throne. If he comes, imagine the notice we would get." she whispered in an excited voice.

"I agree. We mussst take him at all cossstsss." he hissed, stretching out his s's.

The group before them spread apart. "We have decided to go without a fight." Verdana said. But, only those who were standing next to her heard her say under her breath, "for right now."

- -Boy are they in for a surprise.- - Odd thought, laughing inwardly.

"Then all of you step into the portal and no funny business." V.O.O.L. said, gesturing to the open portal behind him. They all entered, followed by the two deliverers of bad news.

**Glow: -returns, panting- Give...me...coffee! Now! Unless you don't want to see the next chapter for a year! I swear I'll do it! And if you don't like it, tough! Blame Verdana. -leaves-**

**Verdana: If you give a review, and mention in it that you don't want me to die...she might let off and update sooner than she would otherwise...think about it...**


	4. The AntiVirus Academy

**Glow: I know, I know...it's been like _months_ since I updated...but I am still alive. I suffer from writers block currently, so this is a chapter I had in storage for such an event...**

**Verdana: -scowls- I don't see why you couldn't have updated sooner...I wanna get on with the adventure...**

**Glow: -smirks- But I enjoy wielding the power of suspense...**

**Verdana: Okay, who gave you coffee?!**

**Glow: -meekly- no one...I pilfered it...-laughs inwardly-**

Chapter 4: The Anti-Virus Academy

Odd could not believe his eyes. He was in a huge antechamber that was made entirely of gigantic columns. It looked as though it was designed to impress and display the wealth of the academy.

Verdana nudged him with her elbow and jerked her head slightly in the direction of a large staircase. He looked and saw a large crest engraved on the wall where the stairway split off in two directions. "Showy aren't they?" Odd whispered back. She responded with a smile. On impulse, Odd decided to imitate the way the V.O.O.L. was strutting around. He was bobbing his head and swinging his shoulders so that he looked like rooster.

Odd started to walk exactly the same way and was rewarded with laughs and giggles from everyone. Verdana did her impression of the way L.A.T.I.A. was walking. She was swaggering, arms held to her sides, palms facing the ground. She was turning her hips and shoulders with every step. Verdana's imitation of this brought another wave of laughter and giggles.

Down both stairways came a bunch of people, ranging in all ages. The eldest were in the front; they were the instructors. Behind them came the smallest students and so on up. The teachers all converged at the platform where the two staircases met. In the very front was an ancient old man whose long white beard cave him a very Chinese look. L.A.T.I.A. walked up to the man and kneeled with one knee, her left hand around the fist her right made held out in front of her. Then as she bowed her head, she brought her hands to rest upon her knee.

"Master. I present the newest students to our fine establishment. May they bring great success and honor to you and the Academy."

V.O.O.L. stepped forward and held out the scroll. "We bring the mighty warriors of the system Lyoko who have acknowledged they are in need of more training to reach their complete potential. I present Odd CatDemon," he said and kicked Odd forward. "Ulrich NinjaSamurai, Yumi GeishaWarrior, Princess Aelita WaveWielder, and Jeremy KnightCommander." They all exchanged looks. They were wondering where they had gotten their "last names".

The five of them ascended up the first stairway. When they got there, the old man reached out and took Aelita's hand. Jeremy took a step forward and reached for something on his belt. "At ease young KnightCommander. I will not harm your lady. My dear, it is a pleasure to have your royal highness at our most humble academy. I hope that you will enjoy your stay." He let go of her hand and gestured to where they could stand.

"May I present the crowned Prince of Moflyt, Jordanake." Jordan looked confusedly over at Verdana and she nodded. With a sigh, he mounted the staircase to where the old man waited. "My son, it is with great pleasure that I also welcome you. Your support of our fine school will be most appreciated. Tell me, how is your family?"

Jordan turned red. "Well...I...umm...haven't seen them in a while. I went on a trip with my friends." With a wise nod, the man pointed to where the others stood. Jordan walked over and joined his friends.

"I also present to you Master the great cleanser of Drongar, Verdana ShadowSlayer who seeks your most valued instruction." Verdana and Manuel exchanged looks. She had not killed her brother ever, but in a way, the name could be considered true. She had slain the part of him that was The Shadow. At least, she hoped. She stepped up to the old man.

"My dear, we, the Network Alliance (all the interconnected systems), are most indebted to you for ridding us of that vile Shadow and freeing the world of Drongar." After he was done, she joined her friends off to the side.

"I present Vivian WindRider, the only being to ever have wings to soar the virtual currents with." Viv walked up, shook the old man's hand. Then, without waiting to hear what he had to say, stood next to Jordan. The man looked positively livid for a moment, but then resumed his calm demeanor.

"I present OSTA, virus of Drongar and-" V.O.O.L. began but could not find a name for Manuel.

Manuel stepped in front of him. "I present Santino FlameRunner and myself, Manuel ShadowShroud, brother of Verdana. I am the one who was once The Shadow." he said in a clear, steady voice that echoed around the chamber, inventing Santino's last name on the fly. A buzz of question came for the first time from the students. The Instructors silenced them quickly.

Head held high, Manuel walked up the steps. All eyes were on him, but he ignored the stares. He stood next to Verdana and without moving his head, glanced down at her with a slight smile.

Santino recovered and cast his disarmingly charming smile around the room. He stopped and made a sarcastic bow to the Master before joining all his companions. The instructors all crowded in to make a circle, discussing something. Santino was observing the students who had taken the opportunity to converse among themselves about what was going on.

"They're deciding what to do with you. This has never happened before." came a voice behind him. Leaning over the rail of the staircase closest to them was a girl about his age. Everyone seemed to give her a slightly wider area to stand in and she was certainly not where she should be according to age. "I'm Melaine, otherwise known as Q."

"I'm Santino, formerly the virus OSTA. You can call me Tino like my friends do." He noticed that her shoulder length hair was hanging around her face, not seeming to be glued into place like everyone else's. It explained why they thought she was strange. Curiosity got the better of him, so he asked, "Why do they call you Q if your name is Melaine?"

Q laughed. She had the most natural skin tone, aside from the gang. It was slightly darker than milk-chocolate and her hair was like black silk that flowed about her shoulders. If she had been human she would have been a Japanese-African, inheriting the Japanese hair and African skin color. "That was all I could say when I ended up here besides my name. I wandered up to their doorstep effectively. You've made quite an impression on them."

Santino nodded and rolled his eyes. "That's Manuel for ya. Always with the theatrics." This gained him another laugh. Just then, the buzz of voices dissipated as the teachers spread back out again.

"It is decided that we will go ahead and train you, - -viral scum that you are- -, at our fine establishment for the sake of your friends." The Master said, thinking some very unkind things about Manuel and Santino, some of which have been used to demonstrate his train of thought which will become important later, I promise. Then he turned to Jordan. "I would beg you to consider your friends more carefully in the future, your highness and you should advise your engaged to do the same. - -They'll stab you in the back and destroy your system- -" the old man said. (and thought)

The whole gang started. They must have assumed that Aelita and Jordan were engaged to create and alliance between the two systems. "I think you're mistaken. I'm not engaged to Aelita. I have a girlfriend." Jordan said putting his arm around Viv, who looked furious and ready to tear into the old man. "Aelita's with Jeremy."

Jeremy had been holding down his left arm, in an effort to stop himself from using the crystal to disintegrate the Master. "But that is impossible!" the Master spat out. "For her to be attached to an underling is sacrilege! If not to you, then to whom is she engaged?"

"She is engaged to no one." Jordan replied, staring right into the man's eyes. - -Are you friken serious?! Come on, we're barely highschoolers.- -

"Impossible! By now her parents should have arranged an alliance through marriage with one of the other systems."

Aelita stepped forward. She spoke in a quiet, yet deadly voice that her friends recognized as a sign she was almost over the edge. "I don't have any parents. My friends are my family. And if you have nothing else to say, I suggest you shut up."

Her words echoed in the deathly silent room. The old man was taken aback as his companions were as well. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Ahhh...Your assignments. CatDemon and ShadowSlayer you are to be assigned to Form 3B, headed by S.A.L. NinjaSamurai and GeishaWarrior you are going to Form 3A, headed by K.A.J.I. Prince Jordanake and Princess Aelita you are going in Special Form, headed by myself. KnightCommander and WindRider will go into Sub-Special Form, headed by D.O.V.A. FlameRunner and ShadowShroud due to the nature of your being, you will shift throughout the week through all of the forms except for Special and Sub-Special. With that said, I suggest you meet your Form leaders and proceed to your dormitory along with the rest of the students."

They dispersed to their various groups that were assembling. Santino felt left out, but was comforted when he saw Q coming over. "You guys are with me. Each of the form leaders teaches different things, so we get the all around training. It's a lot better. We're oddballs, so we get special treatment. Come on, I'll show you can sleep." She grabbed his hand and led him away. Looking bored, Manuel followed them.

Verdana and Odd made their way to S.A.L. He looked almost human except for his strange huge glowing bronze eyes. When they got closer they realized he also had an extra pair of arms. "Yeh two come with me." he said in a gruff, growling voice. "Yeh are to hand over any weapons yeh may have and download the uniform." At the look on Verdana's face, he added, "I'm sorry lassie. I wish I didna have to." he spoke with a slight Scottish accent.

"What if our weapons are part of us?" Odd asked, wondering if they were going to cut his tail and/or his arm off.

"Do na make me laugh laddie." he said, laughing a rich laugh full of warmth. "Tha'd be unnatural tha would be."

Odd joined in, heartily grateful he wouldn't have to lose his tail or arm; he'd gotten quite attached to them. "Why'd they split us up anyway?" he ventured.

"If all yeh go into different Forms, yeh all learn different things to bring back inta yeh whole group and improve it. Yeh'd have experts at all different types of combat and they'll strengthen the whole team."

"Oh that makes sense." Odd said, remembering what Verdana had said to V.O.O.L., and S.A.L. laughed again.

"I like yeh two. Yeh make me laugh. We're gonta have a fun time."

"What type of combat do you teach?" Verdana asked.

"I teach Assasins." For the first time, they noticed he didn't make a sound when he walked.

Ulrich and Yumi were waiting for their instructor K.A.J.I. They saw him approaching, an insectoid with six arms and a wide array of weapons adorning his belt. "I'm the demolition expert here. You're going to be learning from me about this very fine art. And how to get around the regulations on proper times to use the skill." he said, winking at them. There were only three other students in the group. There was a yellow and purple girl with tentacles instead of fingers. Her purple hair stuck out electrically, coupled with her bright yellow skin. There were two boys, one with three-inch spikes for hair the color of bright blue. His lime green skin shone out, making him seem like a froggish person. The other boy had white hair and was blacker than black could be. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other. This might actually be a fun class.

Jeremy and Viv did not look happy in the slightest. The group they were in taught how to best protect your overlord or mistress. At least their unit director was relatively nice. D.O.V.A. surprisingly did not suffer under the delusion that princes and princesses were automatically engaged when they were together. In fact, she pitied them for having to endure the rather old fashioned ideas of the Master.

"I was once a royal too. Believe me, I understand more than anything what you're going through. I didn't even know or like the guy he thought I was engaged to. Big mess that was. And it's not only 'how to protect your charges' it more of a little of everything. And I'll even teach you some illegal techniques and ways to defeat any opponents that will use the real things I'm supposed to teach you. And I'm only going to teach those special things to you. And maybe I can help you get out of here."

"Why can't you leave?" Viv asked.

"I need to help as many students like you that I can. And I can't. I signed a contract."

Jeremy perked up at hearing that they would be learning special things. He resolved to work with his friends in the vandalism of this hated academy. Maybe they could get expelled.

Aelita and Jordan abhorred the idea of learning from the Master. They were beginning to loath him. Apparently only important and highly talented people were allowed in this Form. That just made them more frustrated with this whole deal.

Aelita had had it with being called "princess". It was really getting on her nerves. Jordan too was not enjoying the title he had. He just wanted to be ordinary Jordan again, student at Kadic and normal kid, despite his secret life as a warrior of Lyoko. He hated to stick out more than he did with his normal eccentricities, so he hated being called Prince of somewhere he couldn't even remember. He knew he'd have to go there some time, but he was in no hurry. He was in even less hurry when the Master, leading them to their "special dormitory", revealed he knew Jordan's parents. - -How am I going to endure this new hell?- - was the thought that ran through everyone's minds at that moment.

**Glow: Psst! You know who you are...any readers can drop a review...and hopefully some coffee...I might actually start working again...oh and my Surge supply is running low too...**

**Viv:-walks up- what are you trying to extort from the readers this time? -exasperated-**


	5. More Summer Classes!

**Glow: I know I promised I would update sooner. Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way.**

**Verdana: At least it is relatively long.**

**Glow: well, it would have to be! **

**Viv: then let's get on with it shall we?**

Chapter 5: More Summer Classes!

Verdana and Odd followed S.A.L. to a tiny room. "This be where I take yer weapons and yeh download the uniform."

Verdana looked at Odd, a worried frown on her face. "I don't think that will be possible. We can't download the uniform."

"Tha's strange, lassie. Is there a reason?"

"Programing limits." she said, offering a remorseful smile.

"Ah well. I'll be take'n yer weapons then."

Odd spoke up this time. "I don't have any weapons you can take."

"I still mus search yeh." S.A.L. examined the boy in front of him. He has a purple teardrop in the center of his blond hair. Two purple triangle sat above his eyebrows and off towards his temples. He had a black sleeveless top with a bit of pink covering his stomach. His arms were covered in a lighter purple, ending with large paws, green spot in the center. The top of his arms and hands were covered in small green stripes. His purple and black pants, complete with yellow knee protectors, ended over his yellow shoes. A purple tail with thin green stripes hung from his backside, with spikes sticking out from the bottom. S.A.L. was forced to conclude that Odd did not have any weapons. "Tha's strange." he muttered to himself. This was a first. How did this boy survive attacks?

"Yeh then, lassie." S.A.L. moved on to Verdana. She handed over he bow and quiver without a word. Odd knew it was because she had many more weapons stashed away. S.A.L. wouldn't find her sharp throwable objects because they seemed to appear from thin air. Her chain he just passed over as a broken necklace. An energy ball you couldn't really take away. "Wha's this, lassie?" S.A.L. asked, pointing to her boomerang that had somehow folded up, forming a stick.

"That's my fan. No razor edges, I promise. Surely you wouldn't deny a girl her few comforts?" Odd admired the way the lie flowed off her tongue. Even a lie detector couldn't have picked it up.

"Well, since yeh can na download the uniform, I'll be take'n yeh to the dormitory." S.A.L. led the way, observing the girl. She had an affinity for purple, just like the boy. Her dark purple hair was tied up in two braids. She had a dress of the same color that came down to mid thigh. She had tan leggings and soft leather calve high boots of dark purple.

He opened up a door and gestured them in. Inside waited five other students, all in the uniform and all boys. "Hey, how come they don't have to wear the uniform?!" one of them asked.

"And what's a girl doing in here?" asked another, noticing Verdana.

She glared angrily at him. Odd had felt the brunt of her anger before and was not anxious to repeat that time. So, naturally he felt moment of pity for the boy. But it didn't last long. I just thought I'd mention it. "What else do you think I'm here for, idiot!" she snapped.

That shut him up. "I'm sure tha yeh'll all get along jus fine, lads. Now respect the lassie, or I'll be kick'n yeh out." S.A.L. said with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

Verdana looked at the bunks. There were two with a definite softer mattresses. And they both sat under the only window in the room. Verdana walked over and sat on the one to the left. Odd, following suit jumped on the one to the right.

The boy Verdana had snapped at made a protesting sound. "That's my bed, girl. Get off!"

"I have a name, _boy. _And, it's my bed now. Tough luck." she said, hint of a smile playing around her lips. The boy, his grey skin and yellow hair glowing as he grew angry, turned and stalked out of the room, trailed by another boy, with pale green skin and pale blue hair.

The five remaining roommates waited until the sound of his ranting faded off down the hall. "Wow." said the boy who had noticed their lack of uniforms. He had bright golden skin and black hair. "You got him out of here fast. Not bad for a noob. I'm T.H.I.L. by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Verdana and this is Odd."

"Strange names. Anyway, you seem adept at T.E.K.I. torture 101." Odd gathered that T.E.K.I. was the boy that they had angered and that he was kind of like the Sissi of the group.

"We've had practice. Trust me." Odd said, winking at Verdana. She caught his meaning and laughed.

T.H.I.L. nodded to the other two boys. "That's V.E.N.O. and G.U.L.E. That little wimp that follows T.E.K.I. around is E.D.U.S. You'll enjoy this class, it's the only one that allows you to actually use all sorts of weapons and it takes place outside."

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER TOWER

K.A.J.I. led Yumi and Ulrich into a small room. "I gotta do a weapons check unfortunately." He looked them over. He passed over Yumi's fans and chopstick spears. All that caught his eye was Ulrich's sword, sheathed in his scabbard. "I'll be taking that sword. Can't have you slicing things up, now can we?"

Yumi spoke up before he could touch the sword. "It's just for decoration. It's part of the look. It doesn't even come out of the scabbard." To show K.A.J.I., she reached over and pulled on the sword. She made it seem as though she was pulling really hard, when in truth she was holding it in. After a few minutes struggle, K.A.J.I. held up his hand to stop her.

"Okay, I believe you. No need to hurt yourself."

Yumi, wondering what they did with people with mental powers asked the question that had been filling her mind. "What happens if you have a mental ability?"

K.A.J.I. looked at her strangely. "No one has those kind of abilities." Ulrich and Yumi exchanged looks. This meant that Yumi's telekinesis and Ulrich's supersprint, triangulate, and triplicate powers stayed safely hidden.

K.A.J.I. then attempted to get them into the uniform, but it didn't work too well. In fact, it created more of a mess in that room than there was to begin with. Let's just say it was a pretty nice fireworks show. Yep, that about sums it up.

Next their Form leader took them to the dorm, where the rest of the students waited, having gone there while Yumi and Ulrich were off getting weapons-checked. The purple and yellow girl pointed one of her long tentacle fingers at a bed. Ulrich, being a gentleman, allowed Yumi the bed and took the one across from it.

"You're gonna love Demolition. We've got the best job here. I'm N.AT.E." said the black and white boy, sitting on his bed. "That's Nano Artificial Technological Entity. Sounds complicated, don't it?"

"Stop boring them with you technical talk, dude. I'm sure they'll just want to rest. Ignore N.A.T.E. I'm G.A.I.C." the green and blue boy said, lightly punching N.A.T.E. on his shoulder. He had a huge smile on his face, so they knew it was a good-natured joke.

The girl stood up, mischievous look in her eyes. She snuck up behind G.A.I.C. and her tentacle fingers elongated. Standing back a few feet, she pinned his arms to his side. "Hey! I told you not to do that anymore!" G.A.I.C. exclaimed sharply.

"As you can tell, we're all one big family here. Lots of sibling rivalry going on." she laughed and began spinning G.A.I.C. around. "I'm T.E.L.A., the mother/sister of the family."

Ulrich and Yumi realized that leaving wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought. They were growing attached to these strange people, whose enthusiasm was contagious. They might even have fun here, something they never expected.

Yumi thought back to their entrance and realized that there had been another blue and green boy, only paler, but the same way of combination. "G.A.I.C., do you by any chance have a brother?"

G.A.I.C.'s face turned into a disgusted look. "You must mean E.D.U.S. Yeah, he's my brother, but I'm ashamed to be related to an idiotic wimp like him. Honestly, the way he trails after T.E.K.I., like a lost puppy, is sickening." he gave a shudder.

"I was just curious. But forget I ever mentioned it." Yumi said in an attempt to lighten the steadily darkening atmosphere.

G.A.I.C. brightened. "Well, you had no way of knowing. It's not your fault. Anyway, I can't wait till tomorrow. That's when we get down to the real demolitions. After we learn how to make them, of course."

IN YET ANOTHER TOWER.

"Well this is bloody brilliant!" Viv muttered angrily to herself.

Jeremy, hearing her, muttered back, "Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

Viv glared at him. "What do you propose we do about this then?"

"The best way to get out of places like this, is to get expelled. So, we find out what's against the rules and do it." Jeremy whispered after a moment.

"That might work. At least, I hope it will." Viv said back as they rounded the final curve of the spiral staircase.

"Right now, you being the last applicants, we only have one other student. I'm sure you'll find him quite nice." D.O.V.A. told her two new "special" students. - -At least they'll be easier to work with than that brainwashed Idiot I have now.- -

"The brainwashed Idiot" was a navy skinned boy with silver hair named I.T.E.C. D.O.V.A. recalled what he had been like before the Master had called him into his office. He had been mutinously angry that he would not be with his best friend. The Master had noticed and called him in. When he had come out, he was a totally placid, servant type. For the billionth time, D.O.V.A. wished she knew what went on in that office, herself never having been brought there.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Viv were discussing various things that may be against the rules. "Graffiti is always against the rules. No school wants that kind of art decorating their walls." argued Jeremy.

"Maybe in human schools, but this is a virtual school for heaven's sake! Who knows what kind of crazy rules they have here. They might even encourage graffiti! And based on what I've seen so far, the rules are probably stupid like: don't wear mismatched socks or don't forget to have your uniform on. Junk like that." Viv pointed out.

"True. We will at least have to wait a little while to figure wout how we're gonna get expelled." Jeremy remarked as D.O.V.A. steered them through a doorway. They had entered a room that was nearly empty, save for a few random boxes.

"I hope this isn't where we sleep." Viv said anxiously.

D.O.V.A. smiled. "No. Though we are considered "below", we still have some pretty sweet sleeping arrangements. I'm just supposed to check for weapons and have you download the uniform."

"We may have a problem with the uniform thing." Jeremy said uneasily. Having programmed some of the virtual forms himself, he knew that it was unlikely they'd be able to download the uniform.

"Oh. And what might that be?" D.O.V.A. asked skeptically, hands on her hips.

"The programming I did...I mean...Our programming doesn't allow for that." Jeremy said.

D.O.V.A. looked as though she did not believe him. - -The story sounds plausible, but something doesn't quite ring true. But, considering how strange their names are, it's possible they are different in other ways as well. - -

"Okay then. Weapons time." Viv handed over her swords and Jeremy produced a mace from somewhere. It was a wicked looking thing, having a spiked ball hanging from a chain off the handle. "It's time for you to meet your fellow student. I warn you, his subservient attitude may get on your nerves. Just remember that he wasn't always that way." she said and herded them back out the door.

Viv's first thought when she walked in the door was: - -What's an old guy doing in here?- - She had seen I.T.E.C. bent over, sitting back to them on his bed.

"I.T.E.C.! I've brought the new students!" D.O.V.A. called out to him happily.

The navy skinned boy looked back at them with hollow and soulless eyes. Despite her clam demeanor, those eyes always freaked D.O.V.A. out. And she had seen them on every graduate that left the school. She hadn't left, so she never had those eyes. And, as always, she wondered how he had gotten them. They had been such a bright pale blue to start with. She backed out of the room, leaving the three classmates to talk.

Viv and Jeremy felt instant pity for I.T.E.C. Viv turned her piercing brown eyes to stare directly into I.T.E.C.'s. As she stared, she saw something flicker in his eyes. They seemed to shine briefly with life. Viv turned quickly.

Jeremy too had seen the strange occurrence and was puzzled. "I wonder what's really going on here?" he wondered aloud, catching Viv's eye.

Viv glanced again at the sad, lonely, soulless boy. "Yeah. I wonder."

IN THE NEIGHBORING TOWER

Aelita lagged behind the Master and Jordan, reluctant to actually go anywhere. Jordan had no choice, for the Master had his hand around Jordan's arm. "So my boy. I look forward to sharing with you all my knowledge. I'm sure you will want to speak with A.I.M.A., the nicest of the other students. She will be glad to assist you in any way."

They were dragged into a small room, where the Master proceeded to search them for weapons. Seeing as Aelita didn't have any weapons that could be detached from her body, only Jordan's rod, disks, and slingshot went into a pile. His staff escaped notice, being stashed, in its reduced form, inside a pocket on the inside of his sleeve.

The Master then wrapped one of his arms around each of their shoulders and took them to the dorm.

The Master then wrapped one of his arms around each of their shoulders and took them to the dorm. There were two people inside. A girl with white skin and red hair and a boy with neon green hair and neon purple skin. He reminded them of Odd and Verdana a bit. "A.I.M.A., will you please explain to your new classmates what we will be doing in this class." he asked the girl.

She nodded sweetly. As soon as the Master was out of earshot, A.I.M.A.'s smile transformed into a sneer. "I don't have time to waste talking to you. I don't care If you are royalty. In my opinion, the Newtork Alliance could do without any more princes and princesses." After this, she walked out of the room. She leaned back in a second later. "Oh, and don't even bother talking to S.E.K.U. You wouldn't want to bring your social standing any lower." Then she disappeared again.

"Wow. Finally some real conversation." the boy remarked after A.I.M.A. was gone. "In case you weren't able to guess, I'm S.E.K.U. I'm guessing you two aren't engaged, just friends and you have friends in Sub-Special Form."

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Jordan asked, studying the very perceptive boy.

"My best friend got put there because I'm the equivalent of a Lord's son and he's a normal citizen. We used to do everything together, but now, he's turned so subservient it's just plain irritating. He saw the Master and turned freaky."

Aelita grew wide-eyed. She did not want Jeremy to end up like that. And Jordan could not imagine Viv being subservient.

Ignoring this, S.E.K.U. continued on. "I want to free him from his new mindset, but everything I've tried doesn't work."

"We all have friends in Sub-Special, but does A.I.M.A.?" Aelita asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to know this, but I followed her one time on her little 'walks', and I saw her with this boy from Form 3B. Any fool could see that she was hopelessly in love with him. He's this ugly little freak, so I'm not sure what she sees in him."

Jordan snorted. "So she's a fine one to talk about 'lowering social status'." he remarked.

Aelita and S.E.K.U. laughed. "I couldn't have said it better." S.E.K.U. conceded. "You know, I never expected to make friends here, but it looks like I was wrong."

"We didn't either. We expected it to be like hell." Aelita said.

"What a good way of describing it. That's exactly how I felt. And how I.T.E.C. felt too. Before he went all freaky, I mean. Something screwy is go'n on here and I'm gonna figure out what it is. You wanna help?"

"Of course." Aelita and Jordan said at the same time.

"We better get rest while we can then. Who knows when the opportunity might arise."

THE NEXT MORNING (Well, sort of. Time is a little different there)

Verdana opened her eyes to the sound of a ringing bell. Momentarily confused, she sat up quickly. T.H.I.L. was already up, just like V.E.N.O. and G.U.L.E. Odd, of course, was still asleep.

"You might want to get a move on, or you'll miss breakfast." T.H.I.L. told her. With a nod, she leapt out of bed. She noticed that T.E.K.I. and E.D.U.S had returned sometime really late and were still snoozing and snoring away. Yes, snoring, very loudly.

Odd mumbled something in his sleep. Verdana happened to catch it and turned a little pink. "Odd, wake up, or no food." He mumbled something else.

"I really wish I hadn't heard that." Verdana said quietly. Then, wicked smile, creeping across her face, she shook him in mid sentence.

"Wha's going on?" he asked, still bogged down by sleep.

With a shake of her head, Verdana left the room. "Wha'd I miss?" Odd yawned.

"You know, it's really hard to get a good night's rest when some people are talking in their sleep about stuff I'd rather not hear about." T.H.I.L. mentioned good-naturedly to Odd. He leaned down and whispered some of the things Odd had been saying into his ear. Odd turned very red.

"Did she hear any of it?" he asked, cringing.

"Possibly."

"What's for breakfast? And more importantly, WHERE is breakfast?" Odd said, changing the subject.

"We'll all go together in a minute. Just let me wake up E.D.U.S. and T.E.K.I. They didn't get up with the wake up bell, so their fair game."

Verdana walked back in. "What's this about waking people up?"

"Go for it." T.H.I.L. gave her a thumbs up.

She walked over to T.E.K.I.'s bed and bent close to his ear. Odd gestured for everyone else to plug their ears. She took a deep breath and screeched right in his ear. It was so loud that if there had been any glass in the room, it's shattered pieces would be shattered again.

Odd took an empty tray from where it sat on one of the bedside tables and held it above his T.E.K.I.'s head, and counted down the seconds it would take for him to react. WHAM!!! T.E.K.I. slammed into the tray when he jerked his body up into a sitting position.

Amazingly, E.D.U.S. stayed asleep for the whole thing. T.H.I.L body-slammed him. E.D.U.S. woke up, gasping for air and feeling for broken bones.

"Okay, off to breakfast now!" V.E.N.O. said rubbing his tummy. With that, they all headed down the spiral staircase and out to the eating tower. Once there, they got an energy shake for their meal and joined various other groups to eat.

Verdana and Odd, have dilly-dallied long enough, were to last of the gang to arrive. They spotted the rest of the group over in one of the corners on the first floor. Verdana noticed that only Viv and Jeremy looked unhappy. Apparently everyone else had found cool people in their groups. Viv was sitting next to Jordan, who had his arm around her shoulders. Jeremy was sitting protectively close to Aelita. Ulrich and Yumi were on Viv and Jordan's side of the table, so Odd and Verdana sat on Jeremy and Aelita's side.

"Hey, has anyone seen Manuel?" she asked when the two fo them sat down.

"Yeah, he and Santino came by earlier, but went to go sit with Q." Yumi informed Verdana.

"Just making sure he didn't get into any trouble."

The rest of the group laughed.

"You know that kid that's in your group, Viv? Well, we found out that he went to go see the Master and went all freaky. Something weird is going on here, and one of my roommates wants to help find out what it is. He should be here soon. He doesn't sit with his friend anymore because of what happened." Jordan told the gang.

S.E.K.U. approached the group and sat down on the other side of Jordan. Introductions took place. "Nice ta meet you all. I'm so sorry you have to put up with I.T.E.C. like this. You would have loved him if you had known him before his...um...mishap."

They talked for a while. Verdana noticed T.E.K.I. and E.D.U.S. walk in and head up the stairs. "I'll be right back, I want to trail T.E.K.I. I want to know who he sits with." She crossed the room quickly and followed them up the stairs. They went all the way to the second highest floor. This room was fancier and nicer than the lower floors, with guards at the door.

T.E.K.I. and E.D.U.S. showed passes and were admitted. Verdana watched them go sit with the one of the only people in the room, a white girl with red hair. The only other person in the room was a navy and silver boy, I.T.E.C., obviously.

Verdana tried to get in to hear what they were saying, but was stopped by the guard at the door. "Only Special and Sub-Special or those with passes aloud in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Verdana said innocently. She went a little ways down the staircase, just out of sight around the corner. She made a copy of herself, and made it sound like she had tripped. Then the copy hid behind one of the many trees dotting the side of the staircase. "Ahhh!! Help, I think I've broken my leg!" she cried.

The guard reluctantly came down and over to where Verdana lay. He believed that she was really injured, the look she had on her face. - -what a good actress I am- - thought the copy, since it couldn't speak. Taking the opportunity, it slipped up and into the room. Stealthily, it crept close to where T.E.K.I. was talking with the girl. Hiding behind another tree, so as not to be seen, it listened to everything.

The real Verdana was being helped down the stairs by the friendly guard. She noticed that he was only a little older than she was, probably from the last class to graduate. Once they got to talking, the guard, named R.E.S., realized he was starting to like Verdana. He took her over to her table, when she assured him that her leg would heal would heal.

Odd stiffened when he saw the two of them. As soon as Verdana sat down, he put his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a wink, to put his mind at ease, although, he didn't move his arm. R.E.S. smiled charmingly, and walked away. (Verdana rolled her eyes inside her mind at that point.)

The copy on the other hand stood stock still behind the tree. It listened to everything.

Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeaker. The copy vanished from behind the tree. "All students report to their classrooms for morning classes." droned the voice. The others moved, but Verdana sat stock still, absorbing all the information her copy had picked up. Odd waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Verdana, you awake?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't understand everything I picked up. I'll work on it during class."

The two of them sought out the remainder of their form and headed out to the practice field. The practice field was the open area surrounded by the towers. It was divided into four areas, all used to practice different things. Odd and Verdana were on Field 2.

"Okay laddies - er, and lassie, we're gonta be practicing with guns today. Pick one and let's begin!"

**Viv: -head smack- why did you have to give Verdana and Odd guns…**

**Verdana: why do YOU care? **

**Glow: stop bickering and come help me with this. –points to new chapter- **

**Verdana and Viv: -eye pop- **

**Glow: -laughs evilly- yes, now you have to wait till next time to find out what caused their reaction. A review with all the usuals would be most appreciated. One can only stay up so many nights without caffeine… -suppresses Verdana and Viv who are trying to give a spoiler-**


	6. Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found

**Glow: I sincerly apologize for how short it is. But that's the price to pay if you want quicker updates. Anywho...**

**Verdana and Viv: -eyes bulging out still- Oooo...aaaahhh... -salivating at something-**

**Glow: -shoves them off to the side- Okay, so now you finally get to find out what all of the comotion is about..**

**Ulrich: Damn, has anyone seen my ------------**

**Glow: Don't give anything away! Let them read!**

Chapter 6: Secrets Hidden, Secrets Found

Odd and Verdana both picked up a gun and holster. They were laser pistols that were deadly in the wrong hands. "We are gonta to be practicing a silent technique for assassination that will let ye remain undiscovered. Watch." S.A.L. flipped the gun out of his holster, swung it around his pointer finger on one of his hands, blew away the target, and spun it back into its holster in one smooth and silent motion.

"It's kinda wild west." Odd whispered to Verdana.

"Mr. CatDemon, do you have something to add?" S.A.L. asked. "Perhaps you'd like to be our first volunteer." Odd paled.

S.A.L. stepped aside to let Odd come up. "Do na worry if ye do na do it right the first time." Odd swallowed and tried to duplicate the movement. He managed to get the gun out smoothly, but he totally missed the target and the gun went spinning off his finger when he tried to spin it back in.

"Good, now I want ye to work on yer aiming to start with, then work on the putting back in when you can shoot a hole through the exact center of the target twenty times in a row." S.A.L. said, pushing Odd to another section of the field.

Verdana was up next. Of course, she did it perfectly. Well, as perfect as a human can get it. "Lassie, ye need to work on yer targeting too. Yer just a wee bit off." She joined Odd in the other section of the field.

T.H.I.L. stepped up next. He managed to get the gun out, hit the target dead center, but it spun away from him on the return to the holster. "Okay, ye stand over there an' practice the movement."

VENO came after, looking just a little frightened. His hand was shaking so badly that he couldn't even get it out of the holster. He'd had a gun malfunction by him once and it nearly decapitated him. Naturally, he wasn't anxious to repeat the experience. With a sigh, SAL took the gun from him, removed something and ordered VENO to practice the movement.

GULE went last, slightly wary of the gun, but attempting to mirror SAL's movement exactly. He got close. At the very end, the gun barrel caught on the edge of the holster and flew out of his grip. He was instructed to work on the movement with THIL and VENO. After him, TEKI and EDUS managed to do extremely poor and were sent away from the rest of the class to work in a corner so they couldn't do any accidental damage to anyone else.

Odd, meanwhile, wasn't having any better luck than before with targeting. But he did succeed in putting shots through almost dead center. "Hey SAL! I'm done!" SAL came to investigate.

"These are na dead center."

Odd stared mouth open, incredulous. "But that's impossible! No one can hit dead center!"

SAL looked at him strangely. "Perhaps you are off because you need a calibration," he said finally.

Odd was ready to object, but he caught a look from Verdana. "How am I supposed to be calibrated here, then?"

"I shall arrange a meeting with the Master. For now, just move on." SAL walked off.

IN A CLASSROOM

Ulrich and Yumi were waiting expectantly along with the rest of their form. KAJI came in holding a large crate. Curious, they moved leaned forward to see what was in it. There were a number of small boxes, seemingly innocent.

KAJI began his lecture. "Basically, all you need to create a decent explosion is any one of these individual codes. But by mixing them together illegally, it creates a much bigger BOOM! So I will hand you out one box of each type of codes. I want you to mix them any way you want to create new explosives. Then, we will go to the practice fields and test. The one who creates the biggest and best explosion possible will receive their own set of boxes to keep. Now begin." He passed out the boxes, 5 to each person.

Yumi peeked into one. Each code was a tiny sphere. Now that she knew what to do with them, she looked at the code to determine how strong each explosion would be. Based on that information, and a little help from her chemistry class, she was able to cobble together a couple different bombs. They were still relatively small compared to the other students. A couple of them were just creating a huge bomb with a little of everything. She smiled to herself, she knew it wouldn't work as they wanted it to.

Ulrich was struggling along, simply locating and mashing together random codes. He didn't think he even had a chance. His finished bomb ended up about the size of a tennis ball and a bright silver color.

After about ten minutes, time being haywire in the virtual world, KAJI had them stop. Yumi gathered up her five small bombs and Ulrich his one. They went outside into the practice field. It was scarred and pitted where various explosions had taken place. This was obviously the Demolition practice field.

"Now, we're gonna start with NATE, then GIAC, then Yumi, then TELA, and finally Ulrich." NATE shuffled forward. He produced his massive ball of codes. He lobbed it across the field. It landed and produced a dainty little "pop". He grinned sheepishly.

GAIC stepped forward next. He held two. Once was tiny, made up of two codes. The other was slightly smaller than NATE's, but still quite large. The bigger one produced a lot of flashy lights, but, nothing more than a quiet bang for the sound. His small one was pretty spectacular though. To say the least, it made a box of dynamite look like party poppers. You know, the ones that shoot streamers out of them.

Yumi watched apprehensively as GIAC's second bomb went off. Stiffly, she moved forward and catapulted her first bomb. It was the one she knew would have the least effect. Still, it created a nice explosion. She tossed her second one. It wasn't very bright, but it had a lot of bang. Literally. It went something like this: BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The third bomb was the brightest by far, but was totally silent. KAJI looked at her and pondered how she had gotten that to work. The fourth was moderately bright and moderately loud. The fifth and final one…was spectacular. Enough said.

TELA had two bombs, both rather large. She lobbed them together, intending for them to hit in midair. It worked, but the explosion was sucked in upon itself for some reason. It formed a black hole, essentially.

Ulrich nervously stepped forward. He was braver now that he'd seen how bad some of the others had gone. He bounced the bomb up and down in his hand for a bit, then casually tossed it away from the group. It was even more spectacular then Yumi's if that were possible. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM! The shockwave lifted them clear off the ground and sent them flying several meters. Then the explosion retracted itself back into the silver ball it had begun in.

Everyone was stunned. The approached the edge of the huge black crater cautiously. At the very bottom sat the original bomb. KAJI's eyes were practically popping out of his head. These two strange people had created things no one, not even himself as a student, had come up with, ever. "A reusable bomb. How interesting. Pick it up and keep it. I'm not sure who to award the boxes of code to, so it goes to both Ulrich and Yumi, for their creative displays and ingenuity." He handed them each a set of boxes.

On the way back to the classroom Yumi asked, "How'd you do it? How'd you make it?"

Ulrich looked as confused as she felt. "I have no clue. I was just mashing random things together and hoping for a mediocre result."

Yumi smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "Even when you have no clue what's going on, you still come out on top."

IN ANOTHER CLASSROOM IN ANOTHER TOWER

Viv tapped her fingers angrily on the table top as she waited for DOVA to appear. Jeremy was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest. He looked thoroughly bored. ITEC was sitting straight backed, like a good little student.

Finally, DOVA appeared. "Today, we are going to watch a .avi." Viv looked completely confused, like DOVA had spoken in Greek or something.

Jeremey leaned over and whispered, " A .avi file is a movie file. We're gonna watch a movie."

"We are supposed to watch this .avi," she held up a diskette. She tossed it away. "But instead of that boring teaching program, we're going to watch actual footage of how these techniques don't really work."

The lights dimmed. They watched how the techniques failed time and time again to protect. There was one segment at the end that showed a person surviving, but only because the protector wasn't in the right spot.

"On the report over this last segment, it was claimed that the target would not have been put in as much danger if the protector had followed regulation. As you can see, though, this was not true. From the position of the assassin, it is clear that if the protector had not been standing in the wrong place, the target would undoubtedly be deleted. The whole purpose of this lesson it to tell you why NOT to use these techniques."

Jeremy and Viv were studying the assassin on the screen. "TRON!" he blurted out.

"Mr. KnightCommander?"

"Um, you know that assassin on the screen? That was TRON. We ran into him earlier this year."

"You ran into the Master's lackey? And why would he be the one on the screen? It makes no sense."

"He works for the Master?"

DOVA stared, incredulous. "You didn't know?!"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry." She leaned in to study to picture better. "Hey! WTF! It is him!"

-Language, language. Teachers aren't supposed to talk like that- Jeremy thought, faintly amused.

"Ooooh. TRON pissed me off so much when he was in my class. Now, I am so going to kill him!"

Jeremy thought this was shaping up to be a pretty entertaining day.

WANDERING AROUND THE CAMPUS

Manuel, Santino and Q were wandering about, popping into various classrooms of the younger students, much to the annoyance of the instructors. "Hey, guys, you wanna see something awesome?" Q asked after a while.

Santino shrugged. "Sure. Anything as long as it's better than wandering around."

"I promise. Just wait till you see." She took off in the direction of the entrance hall. She approached the edge and used a bunch of cleverly set up boxes (she put them there) to jump up onto the roof. Santino and Manuel followed, extremely curious now.

"This way." she pointed up to the roof of one of the lowest towers. They made their way to the roof of the tallest tower. They could see for miles and the beautiful world the academy was located in. Curious, Santino tried to step off. It didn't work. "There's a shield around the academy to keep the students from escaping. Believe me, I've tried so many times to get out. If you noticed when you came in, there are no doors to enter the entrance hall from the outside." Q told them.

"I wonder if we blew a hole in the wall where there should be a door, we could get out." Manuel mused.

Q and Santino sat on the edge. Casually, he stretched and put his arm behind her. She didn't notice a thing. Manuel rolled his eyes. Santino was an amateur at this. Using one of the lamest tricks in the book.

IN ONE OF THE OTHER TOWERS

Jordan and Aelita were following SEKU to their classroom. Of the nine towers and entrance hall, they ended up in the highest room in the tallest tower. Sounds kinda fairy tale like, huh? But I can assure you, there was nothing fairy tale about the Master's class.

In fact, his class was a joke. Absolutely nothing was learned. Basically all it was, was a class in how to get the most from your underlings. Aelita found herself dropping off as the Master droned on.

Jordan wasn't fairing much better. The Master's voice was making him exhausted, but he could not sleep. Every time he laid his head on the table in front of him, the Master smacked his head. AIMA looked pleased at this, but just a bored as everyone else.

SEKU looked a little worried by the attention that the Master was giving Jordan. He didn't want to see such a strong-minded person turn into what TIEC had: a brainless slave. He sighed and settled into a more comfortable position. It was a long time till dinner.

OUT ON THE PRACTICE FIELD

"WHAT!!!! Are you serious?! We don't get lunch?!" Odd exclaimed, incredulous.

"Nope. Two meals a day. Your family must come from a very rich system in order to provide enough energy for three meals a day. Most people only eat one." THIL said, utterly confused.

Verdana elbowed Odd in the stomach. Hard. "Don't draw attention to ourselves. They'll kill us if they suspect we are humans." she hissed at him. "You remember what SHANIL said."

"Well, THIL. You see, I get three meals on my birthday. Which happens to be today."

"Birthday?"

"Creation date. It's a grand celebration in our system." Verdana stepped in to salvage the situation.

THIL shrugged unconcernedly. "Whatever. You people sure are weird. Not that that's a bad thing." He held up his hands in defense as Verdana rounded on him, fists at the ready.

THIL retreated slowly. "We have break now, for five minutes. Take the rest. You'll need it."

"By the way, Verdana, what did you pick up from TEKI," Odd asked curiously, remembering it for the first time.

"It was really confusing. But I managed to catch from the conversation that they're planning to jump Jordan tonight. He's a threat to them for some reason I can't figure."

They went back to practice. Bored with the target practice, he focused in on TEKI and EDUS. Cunningly, he fired two laser arrows at them. Both hit their mark: the backsides of TEKI and EDUS as they bent down to pick up the gun. They yelped and looked around. Verana rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, not unkindly.

**Ulrich: Well, now that you've read the chapter, has anyone seen my reusable bomb?**

**Glow: -looks supisciously innocent- No...**

**Ulrich: -dryly- Right. **

**Glow: Yep...I think I saw Odd wandering around with it...**

**Odd: -pokes head in- Leave me outta this! I've already sustained way too many injuries because of you. I just got out of the hospital. I don't want to go right back in, thank you very much.**

**Verdana: That was your fault...you pissed off the girls.**

**-explosion in background- Everyone: GLOW!**

**Glow: Sorry...it was too good an oppotunity to pass up. **

**Jordan: Whaddya say we dump her in the pool?**

**Everyone else: Sure! -pick up Glow, take her outside, and dump her unceremoniously in the pool-**

**Glow: I'll get you for this! -smiles deviously- Oh yeah! They pissed off the wrong author! I might have to cause some accidents...-walks away, still smiling deviously-**


	7. an Odd encounter with the Master

**Glow: Once again, I am extremely sorry it took so long. I have a job you know.**

**Verdana: yes you do. It' s working on our story.**

**Glow: -scowls- No, the paying job, smart ass.**

**Verdana: Oh.**

**Glow: By the way, Verdana started a blog. http://psychopurplechick. The rest of them hope to get theirs up and running soon as well. At least Jordan and Viv, probably Santino, Manuel, and Q too. **

Chapter 7: an Odd encounter with the Master

LATER THAT NIGHT

SAL came for Odd after the evening meal. "I'm taken yeh ta tha Master. He'll get yeh fixed up, laddie."

Odd thought he could have done without going to see that annoying Master person. But he went along.

He entered the Master's round office. It was part of the highest room in the tallest tower. It was off from where he taught. "Sit down my child. SAL tells me we have a calibration issue."

Odd retorted flippantly, still standing. "Listen Master guy. There is noting wrong with me. There's something wrong with you and this hellhole you call a school. And believe me, I've been in some pretty bad ones."

The Master scowled. "I can see an attitude adjustment is needed. How about _servile_? That will make a nice change, I think."

Odd perked up at the word _servile_. -Servile, that means servant, right? Oh shit am I in trouble now!-

A sickly green light surrounded Odd as the Master pushed a button on his desk. It rather tickled. Odd raised his eyebrows at this, wondering what the point of that was.

"Sit down, my child."

"Umm, how about NO."

"Sit down now."

"No. I don't see why."

The Master turned a dial on the desk. "_Sit down_!"

"Dude listen. I'm not going to sit down already. At least not until you tell me why."

"The programming isn't taking. Why? _Why?_ WHY?" He spoke the last word loudly.

"Um, Master guy, I'm going now." Odd was confused and a teensy bit freaked out. He'd heard the master muttering something about programming. He had to tell Verdana. He left the room and headed back to the dormitory.

IN A HALLWAY

Verdana had told Viv what TEKI, EDUS, and AIMA had planned for Jordan. As a result, the two of them were walking with him. After a while, Verdana held back to investigate something, giving the couple some time alone.

They walked along talking, laughing, holding hands. Jordan was about to kiss her, when TEKI, EDUS, and AIMA stepped out from a dark hallway.

"Oh, look it's the runaway scaredy prince." AIMA said scathingly.

Jordan turned red, being extremely sensitive to comments about being a prince.

"He's not cowardly, freaks! I'd say you were the cowardly ones, planning to jump him, three against one. And by the way, he could totally have kicked your asses even if that had been the case." Viv shot back, fury glowing in her eyes. Oh, she was pissed now, and had something to vent that anger on.

She shot out her fingernail claws, black with poison. Then she lunged at TEKI and scratched a V with a line under it into his chest. All this was accomplished in less that half a second. In fact, they couldn't even tell she moved, but for a flash.

The design on his chest looked something like this: (p.s. for better picture, check out aeiouthemouse. and look for the picture Viv's sign)

\ /////

\ /////

\ /////

\/////

A "v" for Viv. TEKI stared in revulsion at his chest, as if he couldn't believe that it was his chest. "How...How'd you get a weapon in?! The Master will hear of this, make no mistake." He fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Oh yeah. There was poison. So if you want to live, I suggest you find Verdana. She's the only one that can fix your little friend up. And I suggest you hurry." Viv smiled predatorily. She was enjoying herself immensely.

AIMA helped TEKI up and led him off in search of Verdana. EDUS trailed behind, like a pale shadow.

MEANWHILE

Odd made it back to the dorm, only to find it empty of Verdana. His breath was coming fast and hard. Not that he was scared for her; he'd just run the whole way. Remembering what she'd told him about Jordan and where the attack would take place, he determined that heading in that direction would be a good idea.

AIMA, carrying TEKI, and EDUS found Verdana finally. TEKI knelt (since he was unable to stand) and grabbed her hand. "PleaseÉhelpÉ.me" he gasped.

At that moment, Odd came round the corner. All he saw was TEKI holding his girlfriend's hand. Time slowed. For the third time today, TEKI found himself being attacked. "Get away from her, you bastard!" Odd screamed. Oddly enough, he felt as though he was watching his body moving on its own.

"PleaseÉallÉI ÉwantÉisÉtoÉbeÉhealedÉfromÉtheÉpoison." he gasped out. Rolling her eyes, she placed a glowing green hand over the cuts. They healed.

"Listen, you tell anyone about this little episode and I'll personally kill you." Verdana glared down at the cowering TEKI. "And I might even let Odd have the pleasure of that." she added, watching TEKI's face morph from fear to absolute terror. For effect, Odd cracked his knuckles and extended his tail, complete with all its spikes. TEKI's eyes nearly exploded from his head they were so wide. He stood up and sprinted off, followed by AIMA and EDUS.

"Oh, Verdana, I have to tell you what happened with the Master. I think it's imperative we get out of here, now." Odd said once Viv and Jordan had showed up. Verdana laughed. "What?" he said, offended.

"Only that you of all people, used the word 'imperative'. Honestly, that's enough to make anyone laugh."

Odd grumbled good-naturedly. "Seriously though, we need to get out of here. Remember what you said about being human is a dangerous thing here. Well, I'm betting the Master is going to figure that out really soon."

Verdana's smile disappeared. "Tell me everything." So he did. "Okay. Now that I know what happened, I can tell SEKU how to fix his friend. I wish I'd have known sooner. Now we have to hunt everyone down. I'm sure that TEKI will tell the Master, and while he is thick, he's not completely stupid. Now the only question is where our weapons are. We'll ask around."

The took off at a run to their respective dormitories. When Verdana and Odd arrived at theirs, they asked THIL, VENO, and GULE if they knew where the weapons were stored. "Sure, in the safe in the Master's office. Why do you want to know?" VENO asked.

"We're escaping." Odd told him.

"No way! Come on guys, let's help them. We might even make it out too."

Viv and Jordan headed to Ulrich and Yumi's dorm first. Since the two of them would have no idea what was going on, it might be a good stop to make.

"Uh-huh. Escaping. Finally." Ulrich smiled as Yumi said this. Jordan took off to get Aelita and Viv to get Jeremy. As Ulrich and Yumi finished grabbing their stuff, namely the boxes of explosives, they were caught at the door by their roommates returning from somewhere.

"Where you guys going?" TELA asked brightly. "Escaping? Because I wouldn't recommend it. Last time someone tried that, the Master had all the other students and teachers go all freaky and block them. I heard it direct from my brother."

"So, if you're going to try and escape, we're going to help you." GAIC said. NATE looked a little uncertain, but decided to go along with it.

"Of course we'll help you. We might even get kicked out while we're at it. My dad'll be devastated, but it'll come as no big surprise to him. I've always been a trouble maker. After this, no more school, ever, for me!" NATE said, doing a little dance.

Viv found Jeremy moping around the dorm, annoyed because he couldn't find Aelita's dorm. "Yo, Jeremy. We're leaving. Now. Bring the Idiot along with us. We're going to get him fixed."

Viv and Jeremy grabbed ITEC under the arms as he walked toward them, most likely trying to stop them. They dragged him backwards out into the hall and back to the agreed meeting place: the entrance hall.

Jordan barged into the Special Form dorm, hoping AIMA wasn't back yet. "Aelita, we're escaping. SEKU, we figured out what happened to ITEC and can fix him. Let's go. We have to find Manuel and Santino before we meet the rest of the gang in the entrance hall."

Manuel and Santino were actually wandering about right outside the Special Dorm with Q. "Okay, that part of the assignment is done." Aelita observed.

"You two, or three, we're getting out of this hellhole. Entrance hall." The six of them flew down the halls.

In the Entrance Hall, Yumi and Ulrich were just finishing setting up the explosives on the wall. "Stand back!" she called to the assembled people. The wall exploded with a gigantic roar. Verdana and Odd showed up then, arms full of confiscated weapons. Behind them, THIL, VENO, and GULE carried all the rest of the weapons. They handed them out to the rightful owners.

"Did you have to fight the Master to get them?" Ulrich asked.

"No, it was really strange, but he wasn't in there." Verdana replied.

"Of course not. That is because I am here." the Master announced as he stepped out from the shadows to the side.

By this time, the rest of the group had arrived. From behind them on the staircases, the rest of the school was assembled, ready to fight. "We'll block them." GAIC said, gesturing to NATE, VENO, GULE, TELA, THIL, SEKU, and ITEC (who was now back to normal and really pissed off).

Verdana nodded. Aelita knelt on the ground and used her geokinesis to turn the floor into a wall to help them. They faced the Master, with TEKI, EDUS, and AIMA at his side along with a few other teachers. From the left end of the line, it went Yumi, with her fans out, Ulrich with his sword (that obviously wasn't a decoration now), Jeremy with a bomb that looked quite like a rubix cube floating between his hands, Aelita with her wrist held out in front, Verdana with her chain, Odd with his spiked tail hanging above his head threateningly and arms aimed, Viv with her nail extended and gleaming black, Jordan with his rod, Santino with a glowing ball of fire, having reverted to his original orange color, Q with a creepy looking spiky flower in her hand, and Manuel, who was leaning on his sister's shoulder, had a black energy ball in his hand. He was tossing it up and down as he asked Verdana "You want me to take them out. It would be so easy you know."

"No thanks Manuel. I think we can handle this on our own." She made the chain stand out straight like a stick, glowing with deep purple malicious energy. With a slight nod to Viv, she rushed at TEKI. "Traitor." she hissed into his ear, then returned to her spot. No one had really seen her and Viv move, but the scratches on TEKI's chest were evidence they had. Viv's "v" over a line was there, but beneath it, carved by Verdana's chain, was an upside down "v" like a reflection of Viv's.

"A little token for you to remember us by." Viv sneered at him.

AIMA nearly screamed. She ran over to him. "I'll get you for this. And _Prince Jordanake_ as well. Since he stole what was supposed to be mine!"

**Glow: Be sure to check out the blog! Oh and don't shoot the author if the next chapter takes a while to get out. **

**Verdana: -to Viv- Nothing happened in this chapter...what's she planning for us?**

**Viv: No clue...but it won't be good.**

**Glow: leave all the usuals please, Surge preferably, coffee fine too. I have the perfect idea of how to get back at them for thrwoing me in the pool...just wait and see!**


	8. Prince Jordanake's Inheritance

**Glow: Shocked? Me too. I got this out so fast! **

**Verdana: That's because you were using it as an excuse to keep us from our blogs...**

**Glow: -devensive- Was not!**

**Verdana: Right...remember, visit my blog http://psychopurplechick. and Viv's http://wingedmenace. and Jordan's http://wierdlynormal. **

**Glow: And Santino's should be up soon...maybe...i hope not...more competetion for the computer...**

**Verdana: what was that?**

**Glow: shut up and let them read the story already! They didn't come to hear you advertising your blog!**

Chapter 8: Prince Jordanake's Inheritance

"Wait, whaddya mean he stole something that belonged to you?" Viv asked.

"You did come from an unconnected system. Jeez. When he disappeared during one of his little wanderings, it caused the biggest scandal in years. He just vanished without a trace. I was next in line for the throne. I was trained to rule." AIMA spat out.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I just found out I was a prince, a couple weeks ago. I was told by my kidnapper that I was a glitch. Verdana's opposite and equal. I didn't have any memories of that. As far as I'm concerned, you can rule. I'd really rather not." Jordan said.

"How can you say that?! Pass up being ruler of one of the mightiest systems in the Network Alliance?! Besides, the Master already sent word that you were back to your parents. I suppose I'm your cousin. I remember hearing that your naming was strange. Your name doesn't stand for anything." She sounded accusing.

"I know. I honestly don't care. Besides, you shouldn't be angry at me. Be angry at him." Jordan pointed to the Master. "After all, he's the one that sent the message." She just glared at Jordan. Then she stretched out her hand in the Master's direction.

She caught him in a bubble. He couldn't get out. "You're right. It's not your fault. You should go now." With a nod, Jordan led the group out into the sunlight. Verdana made a portal and they all stepped in.

Viv turned to Jordan and said, "Well, she was pretty nice after all. I guess she was just misguided."

They entered the next system in the long line of them. Fortunately, this one was uninhabited in the area they arrived. They jumped to the next world. They landed in the middle of a bustling city area. They drew several strange stares.

"Look! It's that missing prince!" someone shouted, and the gang was swarmed.

"Someone call the monitors!"

"The kidnappers still have him, poor boy."

"Look at that one, standing in front of him. Shame on her for trying to hide him."

"The monitors are coming."

"The monitors are coming, they'll sort it out."

Verdana longed to create a portal and escape, but she didn't know how many people would follow them through. Suddenly, they were in prison capsules. The glowing orange ovals prevented them from doing anything.

Jordan was looking more scared at the crowds and monitors than of his "kidnappers". He didn't like being known by everybody, but having no idea why. The mayorial arrived in his floating car. He was a portly program with a large walrus mustache. The monitors shoved Jordan in.

"Welcome to Calcicar, my boy. I am DRYL, mayorial of this system. You are going to be staying at my house until your parents can come get you."

"What about my friends?"

"Friends?!" The mayorial sounded genuinely incredulous. "You don't have any friends. As the crown prince you aren't allowed to have friends."

The possibility that the gang were Jordan's friends was obviously too impossible a situation for the pompous mayorial to even think about considering. Jordan sighed and settled more comfortably into the seat. He already missed Viv. He had an idea. With just the right amount of truth and lies, he could get the gang released. "Excuse me, but you're wrong about the no friends. I have friends. It was those people you apprehended as my kidnappers. In fact, it was them who helped me escape from my true kidnapper."

"I'm afraid it is you who are wrong, your Highness. You could not make friends even if were allowed to. You are a distrustful person by nature. These," he paused to search for the correct word, "acquaintances, shall we call them, most likely only helped you because of the reward. Besides, a few of them fit the descriptions of the kidnappers as given to us by the Master of the Anti Virus Academy. The rest shall be sorted through and we will determine if they are involved in any way. Please Highness, don't worry your royal head over that. We will take very good care of them." He smiled at an inside joke. "Very good care indeed." And at that moment, Jordan had some thoughts as to what "good care" meant. None of which were pleasant. He had to feel sorry for whoever was supposed to administer that "care." He smiled at his own inside joke. This might be fun after all.

In the prison facility...

The gang was transported to the prison, where they were relieved of anything besides mental powers. They were shoved into a cell, whose door was covered with the same power-negating material of the capsules. No sooner were they in and secure when a program came and took Viv. The rest of them exchanged glances. Viv was pissed off and now alone. Things could end up nastily with that combination.

That wasn't an exaggeration. They had tied her wings, so she couldn't use them. They sat her in a chair and she watched the program irritably. He sat down opposite of her and began to talk.

"It's okay, honey. Just tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go."

Viv snorted. She didn't believe a word of it. "Heck no."

"Please."

"Lemme see, how about…no."

He sighed. "I was hoping to do this the easy way, but it looks like that won't happen. Bring in the Sifter." He smiled. To his surprise, Viv smiled back, as though she knew something he didn't. He decided she didn't look scared enough. "The Sifter will go through all your files and take out what we need. It is quite painful, I've been told. In addition to that, you will lose whatever we take out."

Viv smile turned to a scowl and then back to a smile again. She looked irritated and annoyed, but definitely not frightened in any way. The program watched her reaction. It was definitely abnormal. Without warning, she lunged forward. She pushed him back in his chair as she landed on his stomach and sunk her claws into his chest. She removed them and flipped back, her claws gleaming ebony. She smiled a satisfied smile.

"I know something you failed to notice. I'm annoyed. It doesn't pay to irritate me more. I suggest you think on that in your last seconds." She rolled her shoulders forward and broke the strap that held her wings. She spread them out to their fullest extent. The program lay there, open-mouthed.

Behind a wall, that was in fact a window, five dark figures watched. "Excellent. Vicious. Perfect. We must turn her to serve the Lord's will."

"She is far more dangerous than you realize, even if she were to be on our side," one of the figures said. It was feminine voice.

"She is not the only one we should be worried about. They are all dangerous to our Lord's return." Another figure, definitely a male said.

"True enough. They are all problematic. I say we crush them!" a different male voice said.

"Imbeciles! You know nothing! We will follow orders and our orders are to stop them. If they make it, it will all be for nothing." A woman's voice, cold and hard. She was obviously the leader of this group. "We will kill none of them. The Lord wants the privilege for himself."

On the other side of the wall, Viv had located the door. She slammed her fist into it, ripping it off its hinges and bending it in half with the force of her hit. The two guards who had been waiting on the outside of the room were startled and stunned. One had a laser gun in his hand, the other a sword.

Viv glared at them, the effect ruined by her widening smile. Nonetheless, it was still frightening enough. The looked at each other, dropped their weapons and ran in opposite directions down the long hallways.

Back in the cell, Odd was pacing. He never liked to sit still. Verdana was going over the weapons they had at their disposal. Yumi had her telekinesis, but that was no good here. The door prevented that. The same thing with Ulrich and Santino. Q had tossed her spiky flower at the door, but it bounced off and continued to do so until she caught it again. Aelita's wave didn't work, neither did her geokinesis. Jeremy's arsenal of weapons had all been removed. Manuel was stuck, his energy balls fizzling out before they were even fully created. Verdana guessed the same thing would happen to her. Even their crystals had been taken. These people were far more thorough than the Academy had been.

In irritation, Odd shot a laser arrow at the door. It was absorbed into the orange stuff on the door. He needed something to hit. He turned, with a will to destroy, to one of the walls. His tail suddenly shot forward and smashed into the wall. It left a gaping hole. Fortunately, that was the side that opened up into a hallway; they were in a corner cell. They all peeked through the hole, then looked at Odd. He shrugged. "What?"

They all took off, heading in the direction they had seen Viv taken. They ran into her about halfway there. "So, any idea where our stuff is and where the exit is in relation to that?"

"Well, usually, they keep the weapons up front, you know, where they took them off when we got here. It makes sense. The farther you have to transport them, the possibility of one going off remotely increases. Up front is also the farthest point from the inmates." Manuel elaborated. "That's where I'd put them if I was in charge."

"Then let's go get them and get out. And let's try not to have that happen again. I'm getting a little tired of escaping." Verdana grumbled, wanting to get on the move again. At this rate, they might not get to the Origin System by the end of the summer. It was almost like someone was trying to stop them.

"Ah, crap. More guards." Viv groaned. "How many of them to I have to kill before they realize they're never going to win."

"Hold on. Don't kill them. We'll take them with us so they can tell us the way to the weapons and the way out." Ulrich said.

"I'll handle this." Jeremy stepped forward. His watch had been removed, so they wondered what he could do. He took his armored fists and smashed them into the guards' heads. They were knocked out. He picked one up by the collar and blew onto his face. His breath was icy…literally. The guard woke up, the shock of the cold bringing him back. Jeremy clapped a hand over his mouth, so if he screamed, it wouldn't draw anyone.

"Hey, why didn't you try that when we trying to get out of that cell?!" Odd asked annoyed.

"I did. Even when I was far enough away to actually get it out, it disappeared before it hit. Anything closer and it didn't come at all."

"Oh."

An awkward silence continued until the guard began to talk. Well, "talk" isn't the best way to describe what he was doing. "Hmt hr mew huhi mm hm hmh hee?"

They all looked down at him. "Say what?" Odd asked.

Jeremy lifted his hand a little bit. "I said, 'what are you going to do with me?'"

Verdana answered. "We are going to cut you up into tiny pieces and feed you to Odd, the cat-boy, who is always hungry." The guard paled. Odd's stomach gave a grumble. He remembered that he was hungry still. The guard began to shake. Deciding he looked suitably terrified, she continued. "Unless you help us. I'm pretty sure Odd would like it if you refused to help us. He's used to three large meals a day and he's had to miss two of them today."

Odd smiled and showed his teeth. The guard opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Oh yeah. On the way, how about we make a stop at the kitchen." he added. "Then I can cook you before we turn you into tiny pieces."

This was too much for the poor guard. He didn't know what cooking was, but he suspected it had something to do with being put into the energy shake distribution machine. He fell back in a dead faint. "Jeremy wake him up again. We don't have time for this."

Jeremy woke him up. For the second time that day, the guard was woken up to freezing cold on his face. He almost fainted again, but Jeremy shook him. "You, stay awake! If you faint again, I will feed you to Odd. Understand?" The guard gulped and nodded.

"Get up and get moving. We want weapons and food. Take us there." Verdana looked very convincing with a malevolent purple energy ball at the tips of her fingers. The guard stood up and led the way. The got their stuff back, and so loaded up with everything, continued on their way. The kitchen was filled with cups and one machine. The guard whimpered slightly at the sight. Odd looked disappointed at the lack of an oven. But he gave everyone else two cups of energy shakes and downed almost all the rest himself. He felt himself begin to vibrate. It was like being on caffeine, only in the ultra max.

"That's enough for you." Verdana said as she grabbed Odd's arm and dragged him away.

"But there's still some left! And I'm still hungry!" he whined.

"Live with it. If we spend any more time here, we'll be caught for sure."

"Fine."

They finally made it to a back exit, one used to bring the energy for the shakes every week. "Your help was much appreciated." Jeremy said. The guard watched him nervously.

"Does that mean you won't feed me to your pet?"

"Pet!" Odd growled angrily. "I AM NOT A PET!!!"

The guard squeaked very unprofessionally.

"No, we won't feed you to him. Right now. Unless you annoy us more."

Taking advantage of the distraction. Jeremy lashed out with his fist and clobbered the guard. "Oops." he said, not sounding very remorseful.

"Hold on Jordan, we're coming." Viv whispered to herself.

As it was, he didn't really need help. The mayorial was more than accommodating to him. The only thing he couldn't do was go near the prison. But that was okay. He never had any doubts that his friends would escape. There wasn't a prison built that could hold them. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came.

He decided to take matters into his own hands. He used his influence to have a floating car prepared for his "visit around the city". Jordan figured that it would be hard to get to where they needed to if they had to walk all over the city. He was too easily recognized by people. And a car would be faster.

He was waiting near the hangar, outside. He hoped they would be soon. The mayorial had contacted his parents and they were on their way there. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

**Glow: -singing- cliffies, oh glorious cliffies! I love doing this...the next chapter is kinda long, so give me a while longer to post it. The chapters after that are all short-ish, so you can expect them closer together than I'd normally do...**

**Viv: -dripping wet- What they heck was that for? Why'd you push me into the pool?!**

**Glow: You were getting far too close to the computer...nobody gets to read the story until I give out the chapter...including you. My revenge with come!!! Muahahahahaha!!**

**Viv: -points- Alright, who's the idiot who got her caffiene?**

**Glow: -gets up and does weird victory dance-**

**Viv: -facepalm-**


	9. Following the Path

**Glow: Oops...I guess you couldn't see part of their blog adresses. Well, check out my profile and find out what they are. **

**Viv: -sips coffee- How's it going?**

**Verdana: Hey, when did we say you could go back on caffine, Viv?**

**Viv: um, never. But you know, it wasn't working.**

**Verdana: yeah, unfortunately. **

**Jordan: Where did all the food money go?**

**Glow: Into my drink fund...**

**Jordan: Drink fund?**

**Glow: yup...the readers stopped leaving Surge for me...so I took the food money to pay for them...**

**Jordan: Reviewers! That means all you people that read the story, give Surge! I would like to eat in the next year, preferably!**

Chapter 9: Following the Path

It was the mayorial. "M'boy, why don't you come inside? It will be nicer in there where you can wait until you feel prepared for the tour."

Jordan understood that it wasn't a question, it was a veiled command. "I'm afraid I must decline." he said tactfully, trying to act like a prince. He hit upon sudden inspiration. He remembered AIMA saying that he disappeared on one of his many walks. "Are you aware I used to spend much time outside? It doesn't bother me."

The mayorial bowed and said, "I apologize. I wasn't aware."

Jordan found he was actually enjoying this. He replied coldly, "Of course you weren't. You assumed I had no reason for being out here. That's what comes from living in such an outer system. In any case, it is not your business what I do with my time. Now leave. I wish to prepare myself for the tour in silence and you are disrupting me."

Flustered, the mayorial bowed again and back away. Jordan heaved a sigh of relief. For the second time in a matter of minutes, a hand clutched his shoulder. This time, it was someone he'd wanted to see. It was Viv. He gave her a huge hug. She patted his back awkwardly. "I missed you." he muttered. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Me too."

The others were trying to look in any other direction but at them. Manuel cleared his throat. "Can we maybe get a move on?"

Jordan let go of Viv, but grabbed her hand. "This way! I got us one of those snazzy floating cars to get us out faster. If we go here, someone might notice. We can't risk someone else coming with us."

He led them into the hangar and they all got into a floating car. It was surprisingly large. It looked like a Corvette crossed with a limo. Viv glanced at Jordan. "Well, let's just say I pitched a fit and said I wanted a fast, big car to suit my needs." He laughed at the memory.

"I'm driving." Manuel said, allowing no argument. Verdana buckled up. The others cast nervous glances and buckled up too. Manuel hauled the driver out of his spot and tossed him out of the window. "Outta my way."

He took off. Everyone gripped the edges of their seats in fright. Let's just say that by the end of the ride, all of them were white-faced with fear and had to be pried out of their seats. "You…are…never…driving…again!" Verdana gasped out.

"Oh, like you could do better!"

"I could totally kick your ass at driving."

"I'm…with…Verdana." panted Jeremy. "You…are…never…driving…ever…again!"

Manuel shrugged. Verdana created a portal and they all stepped in. Out they came into another world. The moment they were all there, they were surrounded by a bunch of small programs. They reminded them of the Mini-Howlers they had encountered when they had fought with Manuel the first time. Only the Mini-Howlers weren't carrying spears and slingshots.

One, who seemed to be the leader, approached Verdana. He hugged her leg, the highest point he could reach. Odd, felt jealous, even though he knew he had no reason to. It puzzled him beyond anything. With a shrug he watched what went on. Out of the tiny creature came a surprisingly deep voice.

"Welcome back, Purple Child. Come stay with us."

"Okay. But first let me introduce my friends. Guys, this is TARO. Jeremy Belpolis…"

"Welcome great knight. We are honored."

"Aelita of Lyoko…" (Aelita was extremely grateful Verdana didn't introduce her as "princess")

"Ah, my dear, we welcome you warmly."

"Yumi Ishiyama…"

"Greetings mighty lady."

"Ulrich Stern…"

"Hail great Warrior."

"Odd Della-Robia…"

"Salutations, fierce one." (Odd stuck a heroic pose and looked extremely proud)

"Vivian Martinez…"

"Welcome, oh great flyer."

"Jordan Feeny…" (He was immensely glad she didn't call him prince)

"I salute you brave soldier."

"Santino Pedrose…"

"Greetings, flaming one."

"Melaine, or Q…"

"Welcome to our world, dear."

"…and Manuel Santiago."

"Welcome brother of the Purple One."

With introductions out of the way, they proceeded to a tiny village tucked away in the tropical forest. When I say tiny, I mean tiny. Literally. They walked through, making sure not to step on any houses. "We have prepared a feast for you. Enjoy, great vanquishers of the vile XANA."

"Don't people usually thank us for defeating your brother?" Odd whispered to Verdana. She nodded.

"But you don't know what XANA did to these people. My brother didn't even ever come here. It was too 'primitive' to focus his power on. I came here right after XANA did. It was horrible. I can't even find words to describe it." Odd gave her hand a squeeze as a shadow passed across her eyes. "It's a good thing you killed him."

"Well, you killed him too, remember?"

"True. You'll like the food here. It ain't none of those nasty shakes."

"Yum!" Odd said and rubbed his stomach. They all sat down and enjoyed the best meal they had ever had. After that, came story time. The little beings wanted to know all about XANA's defeat. They ended up recounting all their adventures from the time Verdana had met them.

"…and since we knew where his hidey hole was, we went and cornered him. Then we destroyed him…"

"…but I brought him back, like I did every other virus. Hey, I was a little short on minions, what can I say? Anyway…"

"…and then he attacked Odd. Well, I got mad and destroyed him because I thought Odd was gone forever. It made me so mad to think about it…."

Eventually all the light faded from the sky. Lamps were being lit around the village. "It is time for rest. Spend the night here, where it is safe." The gang accepted and was led to the village's storage room, the largest building in the whole place. It was so huge in relation to the little people, that all of the gang fit inside. They hadn't realized they were so tired, as they lay out to sleep. As Verdana drifted off, she realized there hadn't been any children in the village. But before she could follow that train of thought to the end, she was out.

The leader of the village walked outside the boundaries. He spoke to a tall tree. Not really the tree, but to the shadows behind it. "We have done as you have asked. Now give us back our children."

A voice drifted from the shadows. It was male, but the voice was rather high. "Excellent. I will leave then." A sigh of relief escaped TARO. "But the children shall remain in a secure location, guarded by my minions until they leave for their home system. If you tell them, I will give the order to slaughter the children. Until then, farewell and remember if you want to see the children again, you'll keep your side of the deal." TARO sighed and walked back to his village, troubled.

**Glow: I am devious, aren't I...**

**Jordan: What's this crap? I never pitched a fit!**

**Glow: It's...um...artistic license. Your escape wasn't interesting enough.**

**Jordan: -glares- Try to stick to the truth...guess I'll have to put what really happened on my blog...grrrrr...**

**Glow: the truth was so boring...I like my version better.**

**Jordan: -mutters- You would, wouldn't you...**

**Glow: what? Don't make me write you into a corner and leave you there...**


	10. Guarding the Guardians

**Glow: I am EVIL!!!!! **

**Verdana: No, you're not.**

**Glow: Am too! I will write you into a corner and leave you there like I already did to Jordan...**

**Viv: -narrows eyes- What did you do to Jordan?**

**Glow: Nothing...-looks guiltily innocent-**

**Yumi: anyone seen my Starbucks card? Ulrich says he never got it.**

**Glow, Verdana, Viv: Middle man...-facepalm- Middle men in this household equals Disaster with a capital D...**

**Yumi: Um, yeah, Santino promised to give it to Ulrich...That -------------------(politeness prevents me from actually recording what was said). I AM GOING TO PUMMEL HIM!!!!!!!**

**Glow: The boys never learn, do they? **

**Viv: Nope.**

**Verdana: Let's go watch Santino get beat up!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 10: Guarding the Guardians

They gang woke up approximately three days later. And they woke up with splitting headaches. "Oooh, my head is killing me!" groaned Odd. Verdana massaged her temples trying to rub the ache out. The others were all doing similar things. Except for Viv. She grabbed the webbing between her thumb and pointer finger and squeezed hard. Instantly, the ache faded.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Manuel asked, irritably.

"You squeeze here and through reflexology, it takes away the pain. I took a class about acupressure. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on all types of headaches. I wasn't even sure that it would work in the virtual world. Oh, and if anything else aches, try massaging your feet. Every part of the body is connected to the foot."

There were sighs of relief all around. A tiny door opened and one of the little people walked in. She grabbed something, then scurried out. Verdana tried the door. It was locked. "What the heck?"

"We don't have time for this." Viv said as she lined up with the door. She raised her fist.

"Viv! No!" Verdana shouted, but it was too late. Viv smashed her fist into the door. She got thrown back. Jordan caught her and they slammed into a bunch of stacked boxes.

"That won't work! If you would have waited, I could have told you!" Verdana shouted angrily.

Odd grabbed her hand and sat her back down. "Calm down. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and explained. "When I first got here, they assumed I was a threat. They locked me in here as well. I tried everything to get out. They look primitive, but they are highly advanced. We can't get out unless they let us out."

"I thought they were your friends. So, why are locked in here?" Jeremy asked. "They must have drugged us, because according to my watch, we've been asleep for almost three days!"

"Three days! That's crazy! Your watch must be off!"

"I assure you, it is correct."

"Nuts. I was thinking about something before I fell asleep, but now I can't remember what it was." Verdana frowned in concentration. She wasn't given much time to think, though. TARO came through the tiny door. They bombarded him with complaints about their situation.

"I apologize, but it is for your own safety."

"Bullshit. Come on, tell us what's really going on. We can help."

TARO looked sad. "The only way you can help us is to return to your system of origin."

Aelita knelt so that she was at his level. She grabbed his shoulders. "Look, I've gone too far to go back now. I've dealt with an annoying Master, escaping imprisonment for a crime I didn't commit, and being treated like some delicate little flower. I'm not giving up. There's got to be some other way for us to help you."

"The children!" Everyone turned to look at Verdana. "Whoever put you up to this took the children, didn't they. That's why there are none in the village!"

Looking at TARO's expression, Odd asked, confused, "You never told me you could read minds!"

She looked amused and puzzled at the same time. "I can't. I'm just really good at putting the pieces together. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Then, let us out and we'll find them."

"I promise you we'll kill those who did this." Aelita said.

"I believe you." He unlocked the large door. "Now go, quickly."

They exited the storeroom. "Manuel, Santino, Q, Jeremy, and Aelita, you guys stay and guard the village. Me, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Viv and Jordan will hunt for the children. If we're not back in about two hours, come find us." Verdana organized the gang into two groups. Her group set off into the jungle.

"Okay, in pairs, walk about a meter apart, that way we're less likely to miss something." Verdana eyed the other two couples. "That means spend the time looking, not making out. Whistle if you find something." They paired off exactly the way Verdana thought they would.

Jordan had grabbed Viv's hand and wasn't ever going to let go. "So what do you think we're up against?"

"I dunno. Whoever it is must be very intelligent. It struck at the weak point of the village, the children. The one thing guaranteed to gain compliance." She punched a passing tree trunk.

"Hey, watch it will you!" the tree complained. The two of them jumped about ten feet in the air. When they landed, they took off running.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi were picking their way through the underbrush. Ulrich was using his sword as a machete, feeling like a safari man. As he hacked through, Yumi watched his back, fans out and ready. Because she was walking backwards, she tripped over a root. The tree bent down and looked at her. "Are you alright dearie?" It had the voice of a kindly grandmother. "It's these silly roots, they always stick out." Ulrich helped her up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem young one. Your young companion there is so considerate, hacking at those nasty creepers instead of our trunks. It is quite helpful, you know. Not like those vicious Scrawls. They hit whatever, vine or tree. Why those ones leading a bunch of children were damned inconsiderate. Look at the nasty scratch they gave me." They saw a huge gash on the tree.

"That must have hurt. You said they were leading children? Where were they heading?"

"They were heading in the direction of the Burn, I believe. It's in that direction. Now that you mention it, it was very strange to see Scrawls so far in the forest. They prefer the Flat usually. Well, I hope you weren't hurt by my silly root and you find those vile creatures." The tree straightened back up.

Ulrich and Yumi exchanged looks and took off running in that direction, slicing creepers down wherever they showed up. They found the Burn. It was a large clearing, created by a gigantic explosion. Ulrich unconsciously checked to see if his reusable bomb was still there. In cages were the little children. Some were looking angrily at their captors; tall creatures with blade for hands and legs like a dinosaur. They had long sharp beaks filled with teeth. Their language consisted of hisses and shrieks. A couple of them were looking hungrily at the children. It looked as though Ulrich and Yumi had arrived just in time. Yumi gave two quick whistles that sounded like a cricket.

A meter to the side a quite a ways back was Odd and Verdana. At the sound of the whistle, they headed for it. They met up with Ulrich and Yumi at the same time as Jordan and Viv. "So what are we going to do?" Jordan asked.

**Ambulance: WEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOO**

**Yumi: Have a nice stay in the hospital, Tino!**

**Odd: -laughs- you know, from this side, it actually is quite funny. **

**Verdana: -raise eyebrow- Yes, we all know you dislike Santino...**

**Odd: -turns red and tries to hide- Well, um...yeah...um...-points at readers- They already know what I'm going to say!**

**Verdana: -dryly- Right.**

**Odd: -devensive- If they got this far, they do too know! It was all over the first couple chapters!**

**Verdana: Oh...that's what you were refering to. I thought you were talking about--------**

**Glow: -covers their mouths- Shut up! No spoilers!!!**


	11. Scrawls and Other Such Monsters

**Glow: Amazed, aren't you? I got this chapter out so quickly compared to the earlier ones...**

**Verdana: Yes, only because forced you.**

**Glow: What ARE you talking about? I absolutely love the readers and reviewers...Especially DayDreamer9 and Head-In-Clouds...**

**Viv: Funny way of showing it...**

**Glow: what do you mean?**

**Jordan: Oh, I don't know...leaving them with a cliffie for weeks and months!**

**Glow: Do not...did not...well, maybe once or twice. But I'm better now! I swear it! So read, quickly!**

Chapter 11: Scrawls and Other Such Monsters

Amazingly, it was Odd that came up with the best suggestion. "We don't have time to set up a complicated strategy and put it into motion. So, why don't we just run out screaming and yelling and attack them."

"All in favor of Odd's idea, raise their hands." It was unanimous. "Okay then, spread out so we are all around the clearing. Then, we'll have them circled in." Verdana said, then began to prowl around to the other side of the clearing. Jordan and Viv followed her to that side.

"You're going to have to let go of my hand, Jordan. You'll be okay."

Yumi and Ulrich went the other way, spreading out on that side. Odd, being the laziest, waited exactly where he was and readied himself. He stretched for about three seconds, then lay on the ground and relaxed. After what he deemed a reasonable time for everyone to be in position, he wandered over to the edge of the Burn. On the other side, he could just see Verdana. She had her chain out and glowing purple.

She gave a slight nod in his direction, clearly seeing him too. He flipped, taking himself out of the trees, screaming and shooting laser arrows. His tail moved on its own, striking down Scrawls whenever they were near. Verdana closed in on them from the other side, preventing their retreat. From the sides came the others. Verdana was a flurry, nearly un-seeable. Yumi was dangerous, swinging her chopstick spears topped with her fans. Ulrich was super-sprinting around the clearing, hacking at Scrawls wherever they got in his way and circling them in. Jordan was standing at his edge, pointing his rod and shooting. Viv was soaring above and shooting her talons down onto the monsters.

All in all, it too no more than five minutes to wipe all those Scrawls off the face of the system and hunt down the ones that had slipped past (only 2). Odd, shot a laser arrow at the locks on the cages containing the children. They flew off and the cages opened. There were quite a few children, but fortunately, they were tiny. They started to load them up onto their backs and shoulders.

Odd stood up and looked in the direction of the trees. "Does anyone hear a crashing sound?"

No sooner than he had said this, than a gigantic thing came crashing out into the Burn. "Oh shnap." Verdana said, looking up at it. It looked rather like a huge rhino with five foot fangs and viciously clawed feet with opposable thumbs. Not to mention large bat-like wings with nasty claws on them too.

"May I suggest a course of action?" Odd said, backing away. "RUN!!!" He took off. The others followed his example a little more dignified and caught up with him in no time.

Things were no picnic back at the village either. No sooner than Verdana's group had gone out of sight, than creatures came pelting through the village. Not dangerous creatures, but the fodder of the forest. But what usually follows a crowd of prey, is the predators. Sure enough, seconds later, larger and fiercer things came through. Those were scaly cats with a heads and necks that were snakes.

The five of them left to guard the village were just standing, staring. One was headed right toward them. At the last second, Manuel grabbed all of them and pushed them to the side as he leapt the other way. They came back together and watched the Siden continue to run. "Did you see that? It was white-eyed with fear. That could only mean-"

"The Ife is coming." TARO finished for them as he came to stand by them.

"Do we want to know what an Ife is?" Santino asked, cowering slightly behind Q.

"No, not really. But you don't have any choice." TARO held out his spear. "A word of advice: don't look into its eyes. Not if you like remaining solid matter."

Jeremy pushed a button on his watch and his helmet came up. Aelita took a fighting stance. Manuel began to glow with dark energy, beginning to turn slightly darker than he was before. Q brought out her spiky flower and a strange shield thing. Santino went orange and flamed up.

Out of the trees came a very strange and obviously malevolent monster. It had a dome head with about twenty eyes all around, 360 degrees. And for every eye, there were two mouths, with gigantic fangs, dripping with poison. It had about ten legs, with spikes on the bottom.

"Oh crap." said Manuel as his energy balls fizzled out in his fear.

Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other and said at the same time, "We're in trouble!"

"How are you supposed to not look into its eyes?!" Santino complained to TARO.

"Absolutely no way. That's why it's impossible to destroy." TARO replied, tightening his grip on his spear.

**Glow: Say hello to suspense my friends! **

**Viv: Jordan! Why did you have to remind her?**

**Jordan: Not my fault! **

**Glow: -facepalm- **


	12. Godzilla vs King Kong

**Glow: Ta da! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Jordan: -holds knife to back- good...now back away from the computer slowly...**

**Glow: Alright, alright. I give up. They made me post it, as you can see. -spins around fast and knocks knife out of Jordan's hand- Prepare to meet my mighty martial arts moves, characters!**

**Head-In-Clouds (aka Cloudy): Oh boy. -facepalm- read and review, please.**

Chapter 12: Godzilla vs. King Kong

"Impossible?! Then what are we doing still standing here?!" Santino asked angrily.

"Well, it's too late to run away now! It'll just grab us." TARO said brightly. "And anyway, a great warrior like yourself knows no such thing as impossible."

"Heck, I'm no great warrior. I'm a virus. We're scared of everything. Running away is our prime means of survival," he said, raising his pointer finger as he made his point.

TARO looked hopefully over at Manuel. He shrugged. "I may have been the worst thing in the Network Alliance, but I'm a yellow-bellied coward, through and through."

TARO turned his gaze to Jeremy. "Sorry, man, but this is my first time using my weapons…normally I'm the one up top seeing all that's going on."

The village leader looked desperately at Aelita. "Don't worry, I got power and I know how to use it."

"Me too." Q put her equipment away. She leaned forward and instantly turned into some sort of furry creature, with claws, teeth and two long sharp horns are her head. The best way to describe her is a brown fox with over-sized claws and teeth and two horns coming out behind the ears. She snarled at the Ife. Santino went open mouthed, his jaw hanging down to the ground.

"Wha-?" he asked, his mind spinning.

"Come on, Jeremy, you forgot about your crystal. You've used it before," Aelita reminded him.

"Oh yeah, huh. Okay then. Ife, prepare to meet thy doom, foul beast." Jeremy held out his watch and concentrated on the crystal. To aim, he looked a little below the eyes. "I'm betting if we knock out a couple of its eyes, it'll be hurt enough to not bother us." He fired his crystal, yellow light streaming out. It hit the Ife right in one of its eyes.

"See?" Jeremy said, turning his back on the creature and holding out his arms to the rest of them. The Ife roared in pain from all of its mouths. It brought down two of its feet right next to Jeremy. He yelled and fell to the side. "Okay, the eye plan is a very bad idea."

"We could always cut off as many legs as we could and make it fall down," Aelita suggested.

"That would be an excellent plan, except the Ife's legs are armor plated and highly indestructible," TARO replied, dousing that little flame of hope. They watched as one of the Siden, huge cats with snake bodies for necks and heads, found itself in the Ife's gaze. It liquefied.

"Holy shit, that's what you meant! Okay, change of plan, we run. Now." Manuel took off running. He had only gone two steps when the Ife's foot crashed down in front of him, throwing up large chunks of virtual dirt. "Whoa!" He started to head back to the group, dodging the Ife's feet as they attempted to hit him.

"We've got to pin the legs," Q whispered to herself, observing the monster. She called the others. "Guys, we've got to pin the legs and tangle them up! I'll run around, drawing its attention. As soon as a foot lands, spike it down. Trust me, it's the only way to bring it down."

But before they could get started, Verdana's group came sprinting back into the mostly destroyed village, carrying the children. They looked…panicked. Out of the trees behind them, came another huge, monstrous thing. It looked like a rhino-bat-monkey cross with large claws and nasty teeth. Not to mention the wings that acted like a second set of hands, complete with claws.

Verdana's group was headed on a collision course with the Ife, not knowing how dangerous it was. Well, I'm pretty sure they got a good idea, though. Come on, if you see something that remotely resembles a giant spider with spiky feet and twice as many mouths with long teeth as eyes, are you going to think it's a dangerous as a cute little fluffy bunny? Wait, that's not the best comparison…those bunnies are dangerous, take it from me…dangerous and evil. How about as dangerous as a bit of fluff? That sounds better. Anyway, the two groups were probably going to hit each other.

Fortunately, someone on both sides had enough sense to push everyone off to the side. The two monsters met in a clash of flying limbs and various loud noises. "Ah, the Ife has met its mortal enemy, the Orsac," TARO elaborated. "Only the Orsac's hide is invulnerable to the liquefying gaze of the Ife."

"Hey this is like monster movie night back home: Godzilla vs. King Kong. That was one of my favorite movies. You know, I'm surprised they don't have anything like that in France. That- Okay, I'll be quiet now." Odd looked slightly abashed at the looks he was getting. "Right, drawing attention to us equals bad idea. Got it."

"I notice you keep saying 'the' before the creature names. Are those the only ones of their species?" Verdana asked, curious.

"We do not know. We prefer to avoid these monsters whenever possible," TARO remarked jovially.

"Right. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't you take the little children and get to the rest of your people while the monsters are distracted. We're taking the express. Someone was leading those Scrawls, and we said we'd find out who and kill them. We still haven't done that."

"It was good to see you, Purple Child, even if your visit was marred by our mistakes. Go and finish your journey. Do it for me."

"G'bye TARO. See you again. Now go." TARO nodded and gathered up the gaggle of children, guiding them into the trees. "Yo, gang! We are leaving. Now." Everyone but Odd gathered around her.

"But I wanna see the monster fight!" Odd moaned. Rolling their eyes, Verdana and Viv grabbed his arms and dragged him backwards to the rest of the group. Verdana created the portal and they all jumped into it (or, in Odd's case, dragged through).

Somewhere else in the network, the five shadowy beings were inside their base. One, backed by three others was admonishing the fifth. "You idiot! Imbecile! Fool! I knew you were going to mess this up. You are so incapable of doing anything! Now they got away! It is all your fault! At least I can still salvage this. You have caused nothing but problems since the beginning. You," she pointed at another of the shadowy figure, a male like the one cowering at her feet. "You will stop them, but do not hurt them unless you absolutely must. And no killing them either. Go." He bowed and disappeared.

"I was hoping not to do this. It loses the Lord a system, but your incompetence has forced me to. Obliterate that system. Wipe it completely off the network. I don't want to see a single trace of it left." She faced a screen on which the whole network was displayed as another of the figures pressed a button. The point of light that represented that system blinked, then vanished.

Verdana was looking at exactly the same thing on her remote. She noticed the light had disappeared. "Oh no. TARO," she said, her eyes wide.

TARO was watching the monster battle with the rest of his village, just inside the tree line. There was a flash, off in the far distance. One of the children pointed and said, "Lookey!" The Ife and the Orsac stopped fighting to watch it. A wave of destruction ripped through the system, erasing it completely.

"No," TARO muttered as he faced the oncoming storm, knowing there was no way they would be saved. "Not now."

**Glow: -fighting with characters in background- I can write you all into corners and leave you there!**

**Cloudy: Um...Glow is busy, so I'll be doing the end thingy. -picks up paper- Ahem. Glow is going to leave you all stuck with your minds going in circle trying to guess what's going to happen next! What?! No! That includes me! -chases after Glow too-**


	13. Devastating Disaster

**Glow: I know it's been like forever since I last posted, but here it is...I know it's short, too, so I'm going to post the next chapter right away! No little commentairies from here on in**

Chapter 13: Devastating Disaster

"TARO's system is gone, wiped completely off the network!" Verdana said in a panicky voice, laced with sorrow. "He was my friend and now he's dead! They did it because he helped us." She was hyperventilating, almost as if she was crying, but no tears came.

Odd came put his arm around her. He looked at the screen too. There was a hole where once there was a system. "It's true," he said slowly, eyes fastened on the screen. "It's gone. There's nothing left." The others crowded around, looking.

"I don't believe it. What could have the power to do that? I didn't even have that kind of power!" Manuel exclaimed, incredulous.

Odd was thinking. He realized he'd been doing that more and more lately. -What's gotten into me- he thought with a little laugh. -Okay, focus on the problem.- The more he thought about the destruction of an innocent system, the angrier he got…and more satisfied? -Why the heck should I be satisfied? The best food in the network just got blown away! Why do I feel satisfied?- But he could come up with no answer to that question.

"Can't you bring it back the way we brought you back? Use a backup?" Jeremy suggested.

"Systems don't have backups. They contain backups of everything inside of them, but the system itself has no backup. The only place I can think of that might have a backup would be the Origin System."

"Then we've got to get there. And fast. The longer a system is out, the harder it becomes to put it back without damaging the network. No more delays." Surprisingly, it was Manuel that spoke up. He'd only wanted to come to keep an eye on them. What he called "adult supervision". "And we're doing it my way. If anyone gets in our way, except in special circumstances, I'm going to kill them. We don't have time to waste on this stuff." He looked around. "So, where are we anyway?"

It looked as though they were standing on an asteroid, with lots of smaller asteroids floating above. Verdana consulted her map. "I've been here before. And I seem to recall there weren't any life forms. I'm sure there were at some point, but there weren't any when I was here."

"Yeah, well, I think that's definitely changed." Jeremy was looking at readout of a map of the system. About ten red triangles showed up and were heading for the group. "I wonder what those are?" He tapped a button on the watch. "That can't be right. No way those are Crabs. We destroyed them all."

"Jeremy, what on earth are you talking about?" Odd asked. "Of course we destroyed them all. Unless, of course, he made more under Manuel orders?"

Manuel shrugged. "Not under my orders. But I pretty much let them have free reign while we were waiting for you. He could have done it then. Although, how'd they get here?"

"No clue. All we need to do for now is destroy them. Then we can move on and out."

"Yeah, nice plan. Now, how do we destroy them when they've got that big of an arsenal!" Santino said, pointing at the crabs rapidly approaching. Indeed, they had been upgraded and carried three times the weapons as before. They all looked in that direction, except Q.

"You think that's bad? Then don't look this way." So everyone looked. Three mega-tanks rolled up. These ones could do spherical blasts.

"We're in trouble, alright! Any suggestions? Anyone? Anyone at all?" Jordan pleaded with the group.

"Yeah, one." It was Odd. "Down the hole!" He was pointing at a hole in the surface, nearly unnoticeable. With a glance over her shoulder at the rapidly advancing monsters, Verdana shoved everyone down into the hole.

Everything was one big tangled mess as they reached the bottom of the slide-like tunnel. "Get you foot out of my face, Odd!"

"My foot isn't in your face, Manuel!"

"Get off me!"

"Ouch! That was my wing!"

"Get you hand off my butt, Tino! You are NOT my boyfriend!"

"Excuse me, someone, I'm being squeeshed here!" Jordan called up from the bottom of pile. Instantly, they all stopped fighting and managed to untangle themselves. Fortunately, Jordan was okay, just a little blue in the face.

"So, now where are we?" Manuel asked grumpily.

A shiver went up Verdana's spine. "Where we're not supposed to be," she said ominously.


	14. The World Beneath Their Feet

Chapter 14: The World Beneath Their Feet

_"So, now where are we?" Manuel asked grumpily._

_A shiver went up Verdana's spine. "Where we're not supposed to be," she said ominously._

Odd felt shivers go up his spine at that. "Do you have to do that? Now I'm officially creeped out."

The gang huddled closer. They were in a large chamber, with stunning decorations on the walls and ceiling. A groaning sound, much like a ship, came from a long passage. Then came a beating of a drum, pounding out a marching rhythm.

"I think you're right. So, how do we get out of where we're not supposed to be?" Viv asked, realizing they couldn't go back the way they came.

"Um, toward the freaky sounds appears to be the only way out."

"Great. Just wonderful. Why don't we just stay here and wait?" Santino muttered.

"That would be a very bad idea." Aelita was staring at the tunnel. Sounds were coming from it, like things were coming down. A crab poked its head out and Aelita shot her wave at XANA's symbol. The crab blew up, mostly blocking the entrance. "Run!"

They took off toward the sounds, praying they wouldn't run into something they didn't want to. Their prayers went unanswered. They ran into the people that had been housing beneath the surface. And those people were angry.

"You have brought the scourge of XANA down upon our world! Leave at once and never return!" said their leader, a rather impressive program.

"Scourge of XANA? What is with all these systems? I was the most evil thing in the network!" Manuel grumbled.

"XANA? XANA's dead. We killed him. Twice! He's not coming back!" Viv said, getting angry.

"Yeah, XANA's dead. These, if anything, are the remnants of his legacy." Verdana put her hands on her hips and glared at the leader, despite the fact he towered above her.

"Still, you are the ones that brought them down upon us. Therefore, you must pay the Price."

"Price, what price?" Odd said, his interest piqued. He was pretty sure that it was going to involve dying, though.

"The Price. To the ones that watch over us."

Jeremy hit upon an idea. "We are the ones that watch over you."

"Nice try, young one. But it will not work on us."

"Listen. I know everything that is going on in this system. Like the fact that there are only three of you here that are real, the rest are just fakes, made to intimidate us." Aelita was proud. Jeremy didn't have the highest IQ in the school for nothing. "The sounds we've been hearing are produced using those pipes in your bags. Need I go on?"

"No. That will be enough. Will you join us in the village?"

It was a trick. Jeremy knew there was no village. "There is no village to go to. And you are not really members of this system. This place is their burial ground of sorts. They are all dead and I suspect you are the ones that did it."

"So observant young one. But that is going to be the cause of your very nasty end." The program pulled out a laser gun, as did his two companions.

Jeremy smiled. "That's what you think. But you've forgotten I can see everything. And I know something you do not."

The program's scaly lip curled in anger. "Fool. Don't you realize your death is coming?"

"Death? My death? You are mistaken. Now Verdana!"

Verdana created a portal and they all jumped in. The programs were so stunned by this, they neglected to follow them into the portal. No sooner than the portal had disappeared, than one of the shadowy figures appeared.

"You fools!" he shouted as he destroyed them. "You made me look incompetent! And now I shall be Racked as well!"

The gang collapsed onto the cool ground of the next system. It was Palov. The icy wind tore at them again. Odd grabbed a huge pile of snow and started hugging it. This system was empty. Sure, it had some bad memories, but it was still a familiar place.

"I love this place!" Odd said, burying his face in the snow. Then his face froze in a sort of pained expression. "C-c-cold!" he said, brushing the snow off his front.

"Well, it's the best place to get some sleep. Let's stay one night." Verdana pointed to the outcropping of ice they had stayed in before.

"Fine with me."

"Me too."

"Wonderful."

"Fine, I guess."

"Cool."

"Don't care either way."

"'S okay."

"Works for me."

"Why not?"

Since everyone agreed, they made the short trek over the outcropping. They lit a fire and began to warm up. "Hey, Verdana, why don't we fix this system when we're in the Origin System? It shouldn't be that complicated. After all, the system is still connected," Odd asked, wondering what the frozen wasteland looked like before.

"I suppose. I should start making a list." She laughed. She stood up, doing a very good imitation of the mayorial of Calcicar. "Friends and companions, the fate of the Network once again rests upon our shoulders. It is up to us, as always. And, we, their brave defenders get wondrous rewards for our service. Medals and a one way trip to hell!" She started laughing again. She shook her fist as the sky. "Come on, all I'm asking for is a little vacation! Can't it just stay fixed and out of our business!"

There were murmurs of assent from the rest of the gang. "I liked it better when there was only one virus to fight and one system to defend," Odd remarked. "I keep forgetting all these people's names!"

They all laughed. "I'm serious! I even have trouble remembering who all's in the gang!" Odd said in mock outrage.

"Just because your memory leaks out every time you get hit by a laser, is no excuse." Verdana smiled slightly smugly.

Odd didn't say anything in return. He just bent over and scooped up a handful of snow. He nailed Verdana in the head. "Whoohoo!"

Verdana made an incredulous noise. "You did not just hit me!" Odd smiled. She grabbed her own snowball and smacked him in the face with it. He teetered and fell over, right into Jordan. Jordan shoved him off and threw a snowball at Verdana. Odd jerked his arm at the last moment, though, and it hit Manuel.

Manuel roared and chucked one back. But he hit Viv instead. Soon it grew into a full scale snowball war. No one was safe from the flying snow. Eventually, after they were all soaked and shivering, they huddled around the fire again.

"Mind if I join you?" All of them nearly jumped out of their soaking wet skin. It was SIRS. He was hardly recognizable. The fur that covered his entire body had grown a lot thicker and longer to accommodate the cold. His jackal head could hardly be seen underneath it all.

"SIRS? You're looking well. How's Palov working for you?" Verdana asked. She had sent him to Palov after they had returned to France and Lyoko.

"It could stand to be warmer," he said dryly and they all laughed.

"Says the thing wearing the furry carpet," Odd said in a low voice to Verdana. She laughed silently behind SIRS back. He came to join them around the fire.

"So what are you guys doing here, anyway?" SIRS asked.

"Yeah, no one's bothered to explain to me what we're doing anyway," Q added.

"Oh, just passing through on our way to the Origin System."

"Ahh. Sounds like fun."

Viv got up a put her hands on his shoulders. "I just want to let you know, I forgive you for what you tried to do. It was understandable under the circumstances. And I probably would have done the same thing."

"Why thank you!" SIRS said, sounding surprised.

"Hey, you're warm!" Viv exclaimed and snuggled into his fur. Jordan followed. So did Jeremy and Aelita. SIRS looked even more surprised at this. His surprise grew as later, Yumi and Ulrich joined the group tucked into his shaggy fur. Soon everyone but Manuel was wrapped around him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to join them in the warmth, but I'm the oldest and I'm far too proud for something like that," he said and smiled weakly.

"That's okay; I think I've gained enough weight for one night."

The next morning, everyone had a terribly fun time, trying to extricate themselves from the ropy fur. After about an hour, they managed to get everyone at least partly awake and out of the fur. "Well, we shall bid you adieu, SIRS. We must continue on our journey," said Verdana as soon as they were all standing around. With a wave, she followed the rest of the gang through her portal.

SIRS now looked around at the deserted outcropping. "This would make a lovely home."

In the shadowy world of the shadowy figures, there was now a different figure cowering at the feet of the obvious leader. "You fool. Did you not think this plan through all the way? Because that is what it looks like from this end."

"Please! I did not think-"

"Maybe that is your problem!" she snapped coldly. "Let him join his companion in the Rack."

"No! I beg of you! Don't do this to me!" the figure cried as he was taken away.

The gang arrived in a strange world. For a fleeting instant it looked like an expanse of Mars. However, it was difficult to tell, as the next instant it was replaced by a world that looked very much like France.

Odd turned tentatively to Verdana. But she wasn't there. Nor was anyone else for that matter. Immensely curious, he walked forward and nearly ran into his self as he ran in front of him. "I look like I'm headed for the factory," Odd mused aloud. Sure enough, close behind him, came Jeremy and Aelita. A short time later, Ulrich and Yumi ran past. On a whim, he decided to follow them. He noticed his virtual form was gone. He looked…normal, again.

"Hmm. This is all seeming very familiar."

** Glow: See ya all next time!**


	15. Trapped in Memory

**Glow: Okay, okay. I know it's been a while. Still, here's the next chapter.**

**Verdana: Wha-**

**Glow: No time for your talking right now. Let them read!**

Chapter 15: Trapped in Memory

Verdana was standing in front of a white picket fence. Behind it was the tidy house she had grown up in. "Indi! Come on inside!"

"Papi?" she asked the air, remembering his voice. She felt young again. Then, from behind her, came running the little Verdana.

"Coming, Papi!" the little girl called.

Santino was back in Drongar. He saw a young Verdana. "Come on, OSTA! Hurry up!"

He almost stepped forward. Then he remembered his name was now Santino. To his side, he saw his younger self, still orange. "Coming, Indi!"

"Let's climb that mountain! You never know what we could find!" The two of them started to climb up the mountain.

Manuel was observing himself sitting on a throne. He watched his dark form ordering numerous programs around. Lording over them. Demanding submission.

Aelita found herself in a Lyoko tower. Curious, she stepped out of it. She was in the mountain sector. "I don't get it," she said to herself. Hearing sounds of fighting, she headed toward them. The gang was fighting and defending another Aelita.

She heard Jeremy's voice, "I made a copy of Aelita. It should go for her now so you can slip by."

The large squid-like tentacled thing approached Aelita. She backed away slowly from it. "Oh no," she breathed.

Jeremy was in the factory, sitting at the computer terminal. The elevator doors hissed open and another Jeremy came running in. Jeremy 1 barely made it out of the seat before Jeremy 2 jumped into it. Jeremy 1 brought his watch close, intending to have a weapon in case things went wrong. To his horror, his watch was his day to day one. And he was no longer in Lyoko dress.

Q was at the Anti-Virus Academy, standing in the Master's office. The door clicked open and the Master came in. Following him was a younger version of Q. "My child, sit down. Your coming is very strange, but we must still give you instruction. Come back in a little while and we shall decide what to do with you."

"Yes, Master. Where do you want me to wait?"

"Outside of my office will be fine. We will need to take account of your weapons and abilities when I come back."

Ulrich found himself on the soccer field, surrounded by his teammates. Only, they seemed oblivious to his presence. Another Ulrich, in uniform, approached them. "Okay, team! Are we ready to win?!"

Yumi was in her room. Another Yumi was already there, using a laptop, a laptop that looked quite a bit like Jeremy's. "What on earth?" She leaned in to look at it, curious. She reeled back as if hit. "No!"

Surrounded by the lush trees of her home, Viv stood. Hearing shouts, she ran toward them. A younger Viv stood there, surrounded by other kids, mostly boys. They were having an argument. Viv smiled slightly as she remembered the argument. Suddenly, it began to take a direction she didn't not recall. Puzzled to no end, she moved in closer to hear what was being said. She needn't have bothered. At that moment, the argument reached shouting.

Jordan was at the Kadic gates, dressed in normal clothes. Standing next to him was another Jordan, holding a bag. He recognized it as his first day at the new school. He saw Yumi being waved off by Ulrich and knew instantly that the Jordan with the bag was going to ask him for help finding his room. There seemed to be a hard glint to the bag-Jordan's eyes. "Huh?" Jordan asked the air.

**Glow: And now, you get the next chapter too...it was meant to be a christmas present for you guys, but problems occured and were overcome too late to do anything. But, here it is!**


	16. Into Memory Part 1: Odd and Verdana

Chapter 16: Into Memory Part 1: Odd and Verdana

Odd followed the usual path to the factory. Only he had to walk as his skateboard was currently being used by his other self. When he reached the elevator finally, he just slid down the cables and into the first room. He had no choice but to listen to everything through Jeremy's headset.

"This sucks," he muttered, not sure if Jeremy could hear him or not. "I'll bet there's a cool fight going on and I can't see it."

"Okay, Odd look out. Three blocks and a crab approaching. It's not easy, but I'm sure you can handle this while the others get Aelita to the tower. After all, you are the best warrior."

"I totally got this covered, Jeremy."

Odd watched open-mouthed as the four red triangles disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Way to go Odd! Watch yourself, megatank approaching. No, make that two megatanks."

"Don't worry. Megatanks are as easy as eating pie."

"This seems oddly familiar. Yet not quite. I don't recall ever taking on two megatanks like that," Odd grumbled.

"Brilliant Odd! Aelita's almost at the tower. You really are the best of us."

"Nothing to it, Jeremy. Megatanks are old news. You'd think XANA would have something better to throw at me. In fact, I'd love to face that guy. I bet I could kick major butt."

-That's my voice, but it doesn't sound like me. I don't remember any of this! What's going on around here?!- Odd's thoughts sounded panicky. He started to back away from Jeremy and the computer.

"Return to the past, NOW!" Jeremy cried pressing the button.

Odd cringed, closing his eyes. He eased them open. He was sitting surrounded by his friends, regaling them with the details of his latest battle. "I said, 'hello your holeynesses. Come to die today?' to that stupid megatank and its partner. Holey, like with all the holes formed by the stretched membranes in them."

"Good one, Odd," said Ulrich, laughing genuinely.

"What's this? Not 'not another lame joke, Odd' accompanied by groaning? That was dumb even by my standards." Odd found himself talking to himself again, as everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"Congrats on the A on that test! Even I only managed to get a B," Jeremy told Odd, smiling.

"You want to play soccer Odd? You know you're the best," Ulrich asked.

"What _is _this?! Odd's ego trip or something? Gah, I just don't get it." Odd shook his head.

"No thanks, man. I'm meeting Emily out front of the dorms in a little while. It's so hard to find quality time with my girlfriend with all the annoying, lovestruck girls hanging around. Especially Sisi. Honestly."

"Hold on a minute. Pause. This is totally not me. For one thing, I know I'm not the best, brightest, or the funniest guy in the world. And I have never had girls falling left and right for me. Especially NOT Sisi. My girlfriend is not Emily, it is Verdana, wherever she is." Odd counted off the things wrong with the picture on his fingers. A flash of light engulfed him.

Verdana followed her younger self into the house she had lived in.

"Indi! Come in the living room! Papi's got something to show his little treasure!"

The little girl went running into living room. "What is it, Papi?!"

"We moved your bedroom into the bigger room. The one we were just using for storage. We thought you should have it since your getting so big!"

"Yay!!! Big room, here I come!"

No sooner had the little girl disappeared down the hallway, when a woman called from the kitchen. "Indi, dinner time!"

"Mother?" Verdana asked, staring at the doorway. Sure enough, her mother came to the door.

"Indi, I'm not going to ask you again. Dinner time."

"Coming Mother!" The little Indevrigo skipped past Verdana and into the kitchen. Curious, Verdana followed.

"There are only three chairs at the table. And only three place settings. What about Manuel's?" she questioned the space around her, since her family and younger self seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Has your father sent us anything?" Verdana's father asked.

"Not since his last letter saying that he was working on a way to get us out," replied her mother with a sigh. "Although every time he sends a letter, he asks after his only grandchild. I think he's regretting his decision to let us into this world first. How was your day, honey?"

Little Indevrigo was shoveling food into her mouth and munching it very loudly.

"Indi, eat a little quieter please. My day was fine. Better than usual. I caught that virus I'd been tracking for about three weeks."

"Oh really! That's good news!"

"The bad news is that there are still hundreds of them to get rid of."

"That's too bad dear. Well, we must persevere. I'd go with you, but who knows what kind of trouble our only child would get into."

Verdana was growing increasingly confused. "Have I just stepped into a parallel universe or something? What happened to Manuel?!"

"That's true, darling. Our little adventurer might hurt herself."

"I won't get hurt, Papi," piped Indevrigo. "I'm smarth- smark- smarter than that."

"Yes, you are, you're the most brilliant daughter anyone could ask for."

"Indi why don't you help me with the deserts?"

"No, no. This is all wrong!" It hurt her to remember, but this was not the family she knew.

Flashback

_"Indi, Manuel! Get inside right now!"_

_"Yes, Papi," the two of them chorused and raced inside. _

_"Woman, when's dinner?"_

_"As soon as I'm done making it, when else do you think?"_

_"Boy, I want your junk out of that big room. That's MY storage room. If it doesn't fit in your's and Indi's room, then get rid of it." The little Indevrigo had her head buried in her older brother's side. _

_"Stop yelling, Papi! Can't you see it's upsetting Indi?!"_

_"I'll yell when and at whom I want! Stop crying girl!"_

_Indervrigo rushed off to her room, followed closely by Manuel, who was scowling._

_"You want dinner?" their mother was calling, "Dinner is ready and will only be served to those at the table in the next five seconds. Move it!" Their mother was harsh and demanding, trying to make them stronger the way she had learned in the military. The two children ran to the table and barely made it in the time limit. They would be having dinner tonight. _

_"Your idiot scientist father figured out a way to get us out of this dump yet?"_

_"What do you think? If I knew, I'd have told you!"_

_"Figures he'd leave me his mess to clean up here. If he hadn't built it wrong in the first place, I wouldn't have to waste my time getting rid of his problems."_

_"Don't you dare insult my father, bastard!"_

_Indi and Manuel were eating as silently as possible, trying to avoid their parents. It was worse for Manuel she knew because he had known them before they had entered the virtual "vacation" spot their grandfather had created. They had been a nice loving family then. But getting stuck had made their father bitter and their mother demanding. The two kids were sliding low in their chairs in their attempts to avoid notice._

_Unfortunately, their mother didn't miss much. "Children! Sit up at meal times! Do not act like you have no spine!"_

_"Maybe they'll get hurt and we won't have to put up with them anymore!"_

_"Not me, Papi! I'm too smarth- smark- smart to get hurt."_

_"Smart! Ha! Don't make me laugh. You can't even say the word."_

_"That's it! I'm not going to let you treat her like that anymore!" Manuel had stood up and slammed his hands down on the table._

_"Boy, you will not talk to us that way! I just killed a virus today and don't think I won't kill you too!"_

End Flashback

"Looking back, it's no wonder Manuel killed our parents and turned viral," she said wryly. "I am not an only child. I have a brother who watches out for me. I was also not exactly loved by my family." Light flashed all about her and the loving family scene disappeared.


	17. Into Memory Part 2: Santino, Manuel, Q

**Glow: I am sooooo sorry to all of you. I literally fell into a black hole on one of my space outs.**

**Verdana: Yeah, and we had to come fish her out. Not as easy as it sounds. **

**Glow: so as a reward for taking so long, you get the rest of the story. It 'tis complete. Please make a stop in at the bottom of the last chapter!**

Chapter 17: Into Memory Part 2: Santino, Manuel, and Q

Santino watched his younger self follow the young Verdana up the mountainside. He remembered this trip vividly. He had been too scared at first to follow her into the cave she had discovered. When he had finally gone in, she had vanished. It was the crystal cave she had taken them to a couple months ago.

"Figures she'd discover something interesting without me," he moaned to himself. But he followed the little versions up the mountainside.

"Come on, OSTA! Hurry up!" she called. Exasperated by his slow pace, she backtracked and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up the mountain behind her. He scrambled along, trying to remain on his feet.

They reached the point of entry to the cave. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge virus showed up. It blocked their retreat down the mountain. To Santino's surprise, OSTA, little orange OSTA, stepped in front of a cowering Indevrigo. "This is getting freaky. I would remember doing something as idiotic as that."

"Flee, vile virus before I smite you with flaming disaster!"

"Right, squirt. Give it your best shot."

OSTA flared up and brought a gigantic flaming ball down onto the virus. It roared in pain and threw some mucky thing at the two little 'uns. OSTA burnt it away before it hit. Angrily, he blasted the virus away down the mountain where it flew off and fell far.

Indevrigo flung herself at him and kissed OSTA. "My hero!"

With absolute certainty, despite the rending feeling in his heart, he said, "This can't be real. For one thing, I am not insane enough to attack a bigger virus. I grovel whenever possible. Secondly, I remember I was the one cowering in fear while Verdana fought and destroyed the virus. Thirdly, I'm only her friend, not her boyfriend." A brilliant flash of light covered everything.

Manuel stood stock still. He was wary. Avoiding notice would be good. A virus walked past him without even looking over. Curious, he moved closer to the platform. It was then he noticed that viruses weren't the only programs in attendance. There were representatives from all the other systems as well.

As they approached the platform, the bowed low, faces touching the dirt. "What on earth?" Manuel said out loud before he could stop himself. He could have reached out and touched The Shadow, but The Shadow didn't even blink when Manuel spoke. Then The Shadow stood up.

"Welcome members of the new Empire!" he declared. "I see you have all received the law documents. Now to business. To ensure your complete compliance with anything I should say or do, I will be placing a virus in control of your system. They report directly to me and I will know if anyone attempts to overthrow them or delete them."

"Mighty Emperor, would it not be better to let us remain in control of our systems?"

"Silence! You dare question me?!" The Shadow blasted the poor program to bits. "As if I'd give you a chance to rebel against me. I know how much you'd like to." He looked at all the bowing programs. "What system was that fool from?"

"Serctus V, Oh Gloriously Dark One." The program that spoke stood, but kept its head down.

"Are you also from that system?"

The program looked as though it was regretting speaking up at all. "Yes, Merciful Emperor."

"Bring me thirty people. EROX, go with him to ensure he does not bring prisoners." The snake-bird-human virus grasped the program by the arm and shoved it over to a portal The Shadow had created. A short time later, the program was back with thirty programs. EROX watched impassively.

"Now you will see why it is unwise to question me." The Shadow raised his hand and struck all thirty programs dead in one instant.

Manuel shivered. "This is not me. I wouldn't be that heartless and cruel despite what people would think. And," he added, bemused, "such exploits as mine are always doomed to fail." The world vanished into white light.

Q watched her younger self sitting in front of the desk. "Mmmm, yes. Highly unusual. My dear, you have a unique talent. With a little proper training you could become the more powerful than me even." The Master watched her with his squinty old eyes. "Come with me my child. I'll take you to your dorm. I'm sure you'll like your roommates."

"Okay." Little Q followed the Master out.

Q's tongue hung from the corner of her mouth as her forehead creased with the effort of remembering. This whole situation seemed strange to her.

"Yes. I shall take care of your teaching personally. You have immense potential to help the Network Alliance," he continued as they left the room.

"Hmm. I distinctly remembering him calling me an evil little virus that would rain doom and destruction upon the whole Network Alliance. Of course, that might have had a little to do with the fact I bit him. Oh well." Q nibbled her lip as she followed them.

"Here's your room my dear. Say hello to your new classmates!" Behind the dorm door were smiling faces. The girls and little Q became instant friends it appeared. Q scratched her head. She was confused. It was almost like watching alternate memories of things she had wanted and never gotten. It didn't bother her that she had been shunned by the Master, who refused to ever talk to her and feared by the entire school for being different. -This is how life could have been- she thought. -This is how my life could have been.- She became enamored with the alternate life she saw.


	18. IM Part 3: Jeremy,Aelita,Ulrich,Yumi

Chapter 18: Into Memory Part 3: Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita

"Well, that Ulrich looks like me, talks like me, and walks like me. It must be me," Ulrich said as he watched he counterpart rousing the soccer team. "I remember this, but I didn't think I was so vocal."

"C'mon Kadic! We are going to slaughter the other team! Let's go, go, go!" Soccer Ulrich (as Ulrich had decided to call him to prevent confusion) placed a fist in the middle of the circle of boys. The other boys followed suit.

"GOOOOO KADIC!" they shouted in unison.

The game began. Soccer Ulrich was on the top of his game, stealing the ball and running it back for four goals in a row. Ulrich immediately saw a problem. Soccer Ulrich was the team. One of the other Kadic team members finally got the ball. It was promptly stolen from him again.

"You! If you get the ball, keep it! Or are you really that bad a player?!" Soccer Ulrich shouted to the poor boy.

"Is that how I really am?" Ulrich said, watching with growing shame. The same boy from before managed to get the ball again. This time it was stolen by his own team member, Soccer Ulrich, who took it down for a goal.

"It appears to be a one man show out here today, Tamia. Ulrich Stern is owning the field," Milly was reporting.

The game had a final score of 13-0. Ulrich followed Soccer Ulrich and the team into the locker room. "What kind of a game do you call that?! You guys better get better, or so help you." He grabbed the boy's shirt. "You, wait. The rest of you may go." Soccer Ulrich socked the boy as soon as the others were out sight. "You ever play a game like that again, I will put you out of the game. Permanently."

"Whoa. I am so not like that. Working in a team is how I work best. I never want it to be a 'one man show'." A flash of white light enveloped Ulrich.

Yumi was frozen with shock. The laptop sitting in front of her counterpart was Jeremy's. Suddenly, OtherYumi grabbed her cell phone from the desk and speed-dialed a number. "Ulrich? Odd there too? We got a live one. Get to the factory."

"Since when did I start calling the shots? I don't really know all that much about the Lyoko system anyway." Yumi rubbed her temples trying to figure out why this apparent memory, she did not remember.

"Jeremy, pick up Aelita and get to the factory. Active tower." OtherYumi shut the laptop lid and slid it under her arm. She climbed out her window and hit the ground running. A startled Yumi took a moment to move. A little scared to follow the other girl out the window, she raced downstairs and headed for her door. It was open, but her father stepped inside and shut it. She was going too fast to stop and prepared herself for impact.

She went right though the closed door. "So it is a memory, then." At least she knew where the other girl was going. Taking a deep breath, she sped up. She had to get to the factory. Her other self was already out of sight down the sewer, but she caught up with Ulrich and Odd. Sliding down after them, she reached for her skateboard, only to find it missing. "Duh! OtherMe must have it." She heaved a sigh and wished she didn't have to run. Suddenly, she was in the control room.

Seriously freaked out by now, Yumi glanced around. "Okay. Teleportation another thing I can do in my memories. This is so weirded out." OtherYumi was sitting on the control chair, preparing to virtualize the others.

"Okay, this one is not going to be easy. Only one way to the tower. Most definitely a trap. Ulrich, Odd, run interference. Jeremy, take Aelita through once they've cleared the way. If anything goes wrong, you should, I say should, be able to slide along the outside of the rocks to get to the tower that way. It's risky, but that's the only escape route."

"Now how did I come up with that? Honestly, I suck at strategy things. Well, maybe not as bad as Odd, but I'm still not that good at coming up with plans. That is why I was never meant to lead. I mean, sometimes I think I should be in charge, me being the oldest and all that, but this is just crazy!" She did think at times, usually when something went wrong, that maybe she should have been the leader. She was the oldest, with the most experience. She was also the only one that didn't live at the school, making her a more difficult target to get at. But every time she thought about it, she realized that Jeremy still was the best choice. He was the one with the brains and computer knowledge, after all.

"I'm not the leader. And, come to think of it, I'm more content to just go out and kick butt!" White light swallowed her and the memory up.

Jeremy 1 (real Jeremy) stared open-mouthed at Jeremy 2. "It must be a memory. It has to be. It's just an effect of traveling between worlds, that's all. For all I know, it could happen to everyone else too. They just choose not to mention it. Yeah, that's it." Even as he tried to convince himself with this rationale, he knew he was wrong. But the familiarity of the situation made it clear it had to be a memory.

"Would you please kindly hurry?" Jeremy 2 requested into the headset, completely without sarcasm. He analyzed the situation for the rest of the gang in layman's terms, but not patronizing.

Jeremy 1 frowned. He was never this nice during emergencies. Especially when they involved Aelita. "I'm sure I would remember not being worried about Aelita. This is puzzling."

"Aelita, my love, help is on the way," Jeremy 2 said.

Jeremy 1 shook his head. "I certainly don't remember ever being such a romantic. I must have been on drugs or something like that. Or even under XANA's control. That's always a possibility." This new solution presented itself and was immediately destroyed by Jeremy's devastatingly logical mind. He stared right into Jeremy 2's eyes and did not see any sign of XANA. "Well, one theory out the window."

"Great job Odd. You had a good run at it. Thanks for taking one for the team," Jeremy 2 went on, once again without a trace of sarcasm.

Jeremy 1 cleared his ears. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard me say?" Complimenting Odd on his ineptitude. That definitely didn't sound right at all.

Tower deactivated and all that jazz. Suddenly, Jeremy 1 was back in his room with Jeremy 2. Jeremy 1's face was a mask of incredulity. "Aelita my sweet darling, soon you will be among us." Jeremy 2 continued to gush romantic phrases, a couple of which, Jeremy 1 was sure he had pulled out of Romeo and Juliet. To end with, he even pulled a quote from Othello (which Jeremy 1 thought was way over the top, considering he knew the circumstances of the quote. Othello had just murdered Desdemona. Jeremy wasn't planning on knocking Aelita off anytime soon). "Speak of one who love'd not wisely, but too well!"

Jeremy 1 was beginning to realize that this was not completely a memory of his. "I would remember spouting such garbage, I know I would. When it comes to Aelita I am a bit overbearing and protective and, I ashamed to admit, not always humble about my IQ. And I am certainly not a romantic." White light and everything was gone.

Aelita was watching the approach of the squid. Jeremy's words drove terror into her heart. It was almost like being back in the old days, with only XANA and no weapons to fight him with. Only this time she had weapons. Except, she didn't. The wave symbol on her wrist and her bracelet were gone.

Jeremy's voice sounded again. "Hurry! It's going for the copy. Get to the tower!"

"Copy!?" Aelita almost screamed, half in tears as the gang turned away. "Wait! I'm not the copy!" The squid moved closer and closer. The gang just ignored her cries of distress and almost sobbing. Closer and closer yet. Closer and closer and...right through her. For the first time, she looked over her shoulder. There stood the copy. All that panic for nothing. The fight was shaping up very familiarly. "I seem to remember something like this."

The gang was doing minimal fighting and the other Aelita was kicking some serious butt. She had a whole arsenal (much like Verdana's Aelita noted). When Odd took a laser for OtherAelita, she snapped at him. "I don't need your help. I'm doing fine on my own. Save the heroics for someone who cares about them."

Odd's expression bore no ill will, indicating such abuse was the norm. Aelita was taken aback. "I can't believe it! I mean, I know I can get angry sometimes, but that didn't look angry."

I can't believe I was ever that hard core, she thought, watching OtherAelita continue to fight and completely ignore the pulsating tower a few paces away. "Aelita! You've wasted all the time the copy gave you!" Jeremy said, exasperated.

"I did NOT need you to help me at all. I was doing fine on my own. Next time, just sit there and monitor like a good little boy. After all, I am the ruler of this system." OtherAelita went off on a tirade.

Aelita blinked slowly to clear her mind. I wonder, she thought. XANA...naw. There's no way for that to happen. Pondering the strange actions of her double, she failed to notice OtherAelita heading her way. Suddenly she found herself once again in a fight. Being pulled roughly from her thoughts by a nearby blast, she did not register the cankerlet behind her, only OtherAelita charging her direction. Aelita panicked again, frozen in place by the cold fear in her stomach, like lead weighing her down. It was unnerving to have her other self fly straight through her.

Something did not fit into the picture. Aelita did a mental recap of her memory. Discrepancies she found worried her. She decided to lay them out vocally, to help organize her thoughts better. "I don't like being called anything remotely related to ruling. I certainly don't have that many weapons. And, as much as I dislike the idea, sometimes, a lot of the time, I do need help." Her vision was swept away with bright white light.


	19. IM Part 4: Viv and Jordan

Chapter 19: Into Memory Part 4: Viv and Jordan

Viv gaped at the group of kids. The argument of a few moments ago wasn't actually an argument. There was laughter and shouting. But the shouts were shouts of glee. Viv walked closer, curious. Inside the knot of children, was Little Viv. She was showing them some tricks she'd learned to do with the vines.

Viv was concerned. "Carlos taught me those tricks." She thought about her native friend who had been a great help to the gang in Puerto Rico. "I promised I'd never show anyone else."

Little Viv was talking. "I figured this out on my own. So now you guys can do it too." one of the boys slapped her on the back.

"Way to go Viv! You really are smart. Girls rule!"

Viv's eye twitched. This was the boy who had insinuated that girls were useless. Yet here they were, buddies.

"Hey Viv, you want to come surfing with us?"

Little Viv smiled and said sure. They all piled into the back of one of the boys' truck. Viv Jumped on at the the last moment, afraid to get left behind. No one had ever asked her to go surfing before. No one, except Carlos, that is.

Viv sat on the beach and watched Little Viv and all her friends playing in the surf. She tucked her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She wanted to believe that this was what really had happened, but there seemed something wrong with it. She meditated on the argument she remembered.

_"Girls can't do anything! I bet you can't even climb past the low branches on the trees!"_

_"I'll take that bet!" Viv shot back in response to the boy's challenge. "After you, your Highness."_

_"Ladies first," the boy countered._

_"Fine," said Viv. It was what she was banking on. There was no way he'd be able to haul himself up higher than her. He may have been the best climber of the city kids, but Carlos had taught her. With a smug smile, she monkeyed on up the tree. Down below, the boy started to climb too. But she had too much of a lead and she was obviously better than him. He couldn't get as high as her._

_Viv swung down the branches and landed on her feet. The challenger fell onto his face, unfortunately, in Viv's opinion, without breaking anything. "Care to revise your claim that girls can't do anything?_

_"Girls can't do anything!" said the boy. "Especially freaks like you!"_

_Carlos stepped out of the trees and joined his friend. Viv was in the center of a group of kids now, facing them off. Carlos stood next to her, silent, but still threatening. _

_"I'm not a freak!"Viv said, clenching her fists. _

_"That's all you are, a freak! Raised by monkeys."_

_The kids laughed cruelly. _

_"Go for it," Carlos said quietly._

_Smiling now, Viv swung her fist. It connected solidly with the boy's arm. There was loud snap and it was clear that the arm was broken. _

_The boy whimpered in pain and collapsed. His little brother ran to his side and shouted at Viv. "You're gonna be in so much trouble this time!"_

_Viv just shrugged and went with Carlos into the forest._

Viv's puzzlement grew and grew with this new situation. She'd never been friends with the village kids. There were time she wanted to be, granted. But there was just too much bad blood between them to allow for any of that. After a very short time she'd been happy with her one friend, Carlos. On top of all that, Little Viv wasn't getting exasperated or anything like that and Viv knew she had terrible temper.

"Let's see now. I never had that many friends, but I never really wanted them anyway. I have a terrible temper that gets a hold of me quite often. Finally, I did need the support of Carlos. I need at least one friend." White light wiped away the happy, but wrong memory.

Jordan watched himself go over and tap Ulrich on the shoulder. "You will be my guide. I'm new."

Ulrich looked at him oddly, but agreed despite not having been asked.

"You will take me to my room, then you will show my the ground."

"Okay, then," Ulrich said uncertainly.

Bag Jordan glared at him down his nose. "You will address me as 'Your Highness' when you talk. After all, I am royalty."

"Okay, then, your highness," Ulrich said, looking cowed.

"You may lead on."

Jordan followed Bag Jordan and Ulrich. When Bag Jordan dumped the bag on the bed, no XANA symbol fell out of it, Jordan was pleased to note. Ulrich led him down to the cafeteria. Sissy was there and instantly began fawning on him. Bag Jordan (Jordan couldn't help but think of him as that, despite the fact he had dumped the bag) preened and looked haughty.

"Eew," Jordan said, miming puking. He was hoping his counterpart would fix the situation.

But instead, the situation got even worse. There was a ripple in the vision taking him forward in time. Bag Jordan was walking down the hall, trailed by lackeys, with Viv at his side. This at least was something right. It was obvious he was king of the school. Jordan followed them out to the park. A sort of court had been set up.

Jordan froze as he realized he was the judge. And he was standing where the defendant would be. "Let the accused rise and step forward," Bag Jordan said.

"But I'm already standing!" Jordan cried. Then he realized someone was standing through him. He backed up and saw Ulrich there.

"Ulrich Stern, you stand accused of refusing a date with my agent, Sissy Delmas. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," Ulrich said. "Guilty and I'd do it again."

"Very well, to ensure that you will not be subordinate any longer, I'm sentencing you to spend all your free time with Sissy. Court adjourned."

Jordan was horrified by what he saw. And what bothered him most of all, was a part of him wanted it. Deep down in his heart it felt right.

Odd blinked his eyes to clear the afterimage of the bright light. He looked around and saw that once again he was standing on a landscape like that of mars. And he wasn't alone anymore. Verdana, Santino, Manuel, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Viv were also blinking their eyes rapidly.

Verdana looked around. "Ah nuts. I forgot about this place. I should have warned you guys, I'm sorry."

"So, um, what exactly happened?" Manuel asked.

"Let me explain. The world looks into your mind and manipulates your memories to show what you want. All the while your heart is deceiving you. It believes without question the vision shown because it shows something that has been longed for. Even as your mind tells you what's wrong, you must make your heart see the wrongness too. Otherwise, you will be stuck until you fade into nothing. Also, because it is so hard for us to see our own faults, it is difficult for us to escape from this world. Equally difficult is to truly see ourselves. Only by admitting those faults could we have escaped."

Odd nodded slowly. "That sounds...complicated."

Verdana nodded back. "You have no idea. We should leave as soon as possible." She started to make a portal.

"Wait!" Santino shouted. "Where's Q?"

Viv had been looking for Jordan too. "Jordan's missing too. We have to find them!"

"Oh no," Verdana said. "They must still be trapped. We have to snap them out of it somehow. If we don't, they'll decompile. It's part of the trap. If you stay here long enough, you die."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Odd said thoughtfully. "That things XANA did once. You know, making us think we were back at Kadic when we were really still in Lyoko. Do you think maybe this was a prototype of his? Or maybe where he got the idea? I wonder what he must have seen."

"I can only hope it was horrible," Verdana said acidly. "But you have a point. It probably means that he's been here before. I don't know how to get them out. Pretty much they have to get themselves out. We could try concentrating really hard on them and telling them that it's not real. Mentally I mean. So half of you think on Q and the other half think on Jordan. Maybe we can reach them."

Q was still entranced by the wonderful life she was watching. She failed to notice wisps were beginning to fly off of her. She winced when she began to hear a ringing in her ears. She wondered what was causing it. If she listened really hard, though, she could almost make out words. She concentrated. It almost sounded like Santino's voice. With a couple other voices thrown in too. But his voice was clearest.

"It's not real Q. You got to get out of there. It's killing you," the voice whispered. It was like the nagging little voice in the back of her head, telling her what she already knew, but hadn't quite realized. She looked down and saw a wisp go flying away. The disintegration was going faster now, as if her prison knew she was getting ready to escape.

"It isn't real! I was shunned, not accepted. I admit it!" White light eased her pain and gently deposited her on the mars landscape. Everyone was there. Well almost everyone. She could see that Jordan was missing.

Jordan didn't want to watch, but couldn't make himself close his eyes. He just didn't want to believe that part of him liked what was going on. As he felt the guilt sitting heavy in his stomach, he could almost hear Viv's voice. She'd be telling me right now, that this isn't who I am, or want to be. She'd be telling me that it isn't real.

Strangely enough, he could swear he could hear her talking. And her voice was saying, "Jordan, listen. Whatever you're seeing isn't real. It's killing you." He looked down and watched bits of himself flying away. He could feel an enormous headache coming on. He had to think logically.

"Okay. I don't really want to be the ruler of anything. And there is no way I'm that cruel. Even if that's like what it seems I was before." White light and then he was looking at Viv's face.

There was a loud scream, reverberating in every corner of the world. Viv hauled Jordan to his feet. "Uh oh. I think we made it mad. Verdana, let's get out of here!"

"No problem there!" Verdana shouted back and opened the portal. They all jumped through.

"Rack him!" said the cruel female voice. Cowering at her shadowy feet, was a figure.

"Please no! It was smart idea. Don't blame me!" the male at her feet whined.

"It was smart, granted. But it was also very stupid. The Lord wants them alive, just back where they were. If they were decompiled, how could he use them? Imbecile!" She aimed a kick at his head. Then she turned to the remaining figure. "After you rack him, go fix this problem. I trust you are smart enough to succeed."

The figure nodded then said, in a female voice, "Yes ma'am." Then she reached down and dragged the cowering figure out the door.


	20. Almost There

Chapter 20: Almost There

The gang made a couple fast jumps, too fast to really take in anything about the systems. That was for the best however, as they bypassed a lot of unnecessary imprisonments for kidnapping and attacks by concerned citizens wanting the reward for Jordan's return.

But unfortunately, they could not avoid stopping in one system. Verdana needed a break and the people here were nicer than in other places. However, they stopped in at just the wrong time and in exactly the wrong place.

"Why are all these people here?" Odd asked.

"I haven't any idea at all," Verdana responded.

"Never mind. I figured it out," Odd replied.

"Huh?"

Odd pointed to a large hanging sign. It advertised a maze race. And they were standing in the check in line.

But by then it was too late to do anything. They'd all been pushed up to the table. "Ah," said the official, "It was good thinking of you to send your representative early. She just got you entered in before it closed." The official wrote something, then went on with a prepared yarn. "As you know, you will be running three races in three different mazes. Therefore I will need the names of the pairs running in them."

"Odd and Verdana, first race."

Q looked at Santino. "Santino and Q, second race."

"Viv and Jordan, third race."

"Ah, Prince Jordanake. I see here your home system is not listed properly. Would you like me to fix the register?"

"Um, no. Just leave it the way it is." He leaned over to whisper to Viv. "I wonder what they need to know our home system for?"

"No clue," she whispered back.

"So then, err, Manuel, Ulrich, and Yumi will be the guides in that respective order. Aelita and Jeremy, you will be the reserve team. If for some reason, any of the teams cannot continue, you will start again where they left off. Only one switch is allowed. Take your places."

So the gang followed the signs to their respective posts. The observation post was a tall building, much like the Space Needle in Seattle, minus the spinning. It was divided in thirds, one for each of the races. Manuel went into the Race 1 area, Ulrich into the Race 2 area, and Yumi into the Race 3 area.

Jeremy and Aelita went into the replacements tent, watching the race covered on television.

Odd and Verdana walked to their starting gate, chattering away. "So do you think they'll recap the rules for us?"

"Odd, I have no clue."

"So, what do you think is going to happen?"

"No idea."

And on and on it went.

Q and Santino weren't worried about rules or anything like that. It was their objective to win. They waited calmly at their assigned gate. There were headsets, which they took, figuring it was so Ulrich could communicate them the way through.

Viv and Jordan weren't concerned either. Viv always figured that if she needed to find her way through, she could fly up and look. But they too grabbed the headsets, just in case it was against the rules.

A voice came over a loudspeaker. "Welcome competitors, to the Maze Race, Version 5.6.9. For all you fans out there, we'll recap the rules. There are three races. A team must win at least two of the races. The races start three minutes after the previous one. The guides communicate the way through the maze for they team. The maze will rearrange every minute, so watch out. Remember as long as whatever you do isn't fatal, it isn't against the rules. There can only be one winning team, so all other teams who lose, are transported immediately to their home system. Good luck. Let the race...begin!" There was a gunshot, indicating the first race had begun.

Verdana and Odd sprinted off. "Okay, sis, take a left here and then another left right away." Manuel guided them through the headsets they put on. They ran as fast as they could, hoping to get there before the maze changed. After that, it was straight shot for a while.

"You don't suppose that there will be things other than the competitors in here, do you?" Odd asked concerned.

"Hate to break it to you Odd, but there's a hell of a whole lot of other stuff in there with you," Manuel answered him.

"Figures we'd have to fight other people AND other things as well," Verdana said.

"Yeah, and these guys are brutal. They all really want win," Manuel added, lowering their spirits even more. "Change coming. Okay now you want to take the right fork then the center fork when you have a choice."

Two more changes later, they still hadn't met up with anyone else or anything else. Manuel was doing a good job of leading them through.

The second gun shot rang out and Santino and Q jumped into action. Q morphed into her fox form so she could go faster. Santino could run pretty fast to start with. The maze was made

of what seemed like hedges.

"Well, you've got a straight shot to the goal if you can just go through the hedges," Ulrich told them.

"I AM gifted with fire, you know," Santino remarked then began blasting his way away.

"Change coming, guys," Ulrich said, looking up at the clock that kept track of how much time until the next change.

Fortunately, they were inside a straight part and not a corner of inside of the hedge.

"Just keep blasting away, Tino," Q said.

"I'm on it."

Viv and Jordan were anxious for their race to begin. The voice came over the loudspeaker again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat today. The wanted man Prince Jordanake himself, has come out of hiding just to participate in the race. Remember how much the bounty for his return is folks?"

"Somehow I don't think this will make our work any easier," Jordan remarked dryly.

The third and final gunshot rang out. Viv grabbed Jordan under the arms and lifted him up and over the top of the maze. She was determined to keep him safe. She made it fairly far, past two changes of the maze before they ran into trouble.

"Look out!" Yumi shouted into her headset, but the warning came too late. Something flew up and hit Viv's wing, sending them tumbling down into the maze again.

Yumi saw the guide who had led them to where their paths would intersect. She looked up at the camera in the corner. "Nothing fatal, eh?" She concentrated with her telekinesis and yanked all the headsets off her competitions' heads. Then, straining herself, she crushed all of them. The rest of the competitors just gaped at her. This was something new they'd never encountered before. Someone who went beyond the purpose they had been given. One of the competition still attempted to contact their charge through telepathy. Yumi pulled out one of her spears and smacked him on the head. "Any one else?" she challenged.

Jeremy and Aelita were getting the big picture and a lot of commentary. "Race one has begun and already it looks like we have a favorite. Team Lyoko is avoiding both their competition and the other obstacles in the race, while still keeping a lead on time.

"The starting shot had been fired for race two. Looks like we've already got a surprise strategy. Team Lyoko seems to be just plowing through the maze walls in an attempt to make a straight shot to the goal. This is something we've never seen before.

"Here goes race three and I don't believe it! Team Lyoko is off the ground and just bypassing the entire maze. Astounding. Prince Jordanake is on this team, I believe the one being carried. Oh no! Someone has shot them out of the sky! Oh and it looks like their guide took out the others. This is a completely new strategy and it seems to be working. This first time team seems to be taking over the field."

In the back of the replacements tent, a shadowy woman spoke urgently into a communicator. "TRON! They are winning. Your team was supposed to stop them! At least one team must fail so they will go back. That is what I am paying you for. If you fail, there will be no payment."

Odd and Verdana were keeping a steady lead, but all too soon, they encountered an opposing team. "Nothing fatal, nothing fatal," Verdana reminded herself.

Odd thought really hard about just knocking them out and not mashing them into a pulp. His tail flew out and nailed both of them, solving Verdana's dilemma of how to NOT kill them. Still, they were closing in on the goal.

"Change!" came Manuel's panicked voice. Verdana and Odd looked around. They were in a corner, one of the worst places to be during a change. Mostly because corners tended to disappear. Changes went quick, so Verdana grabbed Odd and hurled them around the corner and into a straight.

Odd picked himself up and wiped the virtual sand off his fur. "Next time, how about we don't stop in a corner?"

"Uh, guys, we have a problem." Manuel sounded worried. "There's no way out."

"If there's no way out, we'll just have to make one. Guide away Manuel." Verdana's hands glowed dark purple with energy.

Santino and Q were making good progress. Their straight path seemed to be the fastest by far. Q kept watch behind them in case any of the other teams tried to follow. Looking back, she could see programs running past the holes they had made, fighting to reach the goal. Santino was so busy blasting holes in the hedges that he didn't see the program in from of him until he crashed into him. Q jumped through the hole and landed facing the threat, fur bristling. She changed back to her normal form so she could fight easier in the small space.

"You!" said the program's partner.

Q blinked. "Yes, me. Now who the hell are you?"

"I am TRON the Mighty and All Powerful."

"TRON!" Ulrich shouted into the headset, loud enough for TRON to hear. "That moron tried to steal my girlfriend! Mighty and powerful, my ass." They'd just found out that TRON also worked for the Master, despite being a bounty hunter and claiming to Yumi when they first met him, that he'd been expelled from the Academy. Apparently that part was complete fiction.

Q just stared at him. "In my experience, people who give themselves names like that usually aren't even close. So I say to you, cowardly weakling, run and hide before you live to regret it."

"I will not!" TRON said indignantly. "Now prepare to suffer my wrath!"

"Excuse me a moment," Santino said, standing up and dusting himself off. The other program lay on the ground and groaned.

"You too!" TRON said, his eyes bugging out of his face.

Santino rolled his eyes and opened his hand. He'd been building up a fire ball and he let it go, straight into TRON. His concentration was so good, he even used his virtual crystal without realizing it. Fortunately, TRON was still alive, if a bit toasted. Santino collapsed, energy spent. They were so close, yet so far away.

Viv groaned and rolled over. She winced when she saw her rumpled feathers. Jordan crawled over and helped her up. She drew her swords, angry as anything. She waited for their attackers to find them. When she saw them, she screeched and charged them. Jordan kept as close to her heels as he could, so they wouldn't get separated.

"Change!" Yumi said, with less warning than usual, having been a little busy taking care of her competition. A wall sprouted right in front of Jordan's nose.

"Shit!" he said and backpedaled. He looked around. "Yumi, which way?" While Viv was busy, there was no reason he couldn't keep going. After all, he was armed and capable.

Viv clubbed her attackers violently, right up until the edge of death, but technically still living. It was a dangerous race after all. They needed to know the consequences. Them taken care of, she let Yumi guide her to where Jordan was.

Jordan rounded a corner and ran smack into another team. He fired his rod on low setting. He missed. "Uh oh," he said as they recognized him. Maybe I should have practiced more, he thought as he faced them down.

Aelita had been watching the woman in the corner for some time. She seemed to be communicating with someone in the race. She was growing angrier and angrier. Whomever she was trying to contact, wasn't answering. The commercials ended and the race coverage returned. I can't believe they have commercials here too, she thought.

The announcer began. "Looks like race one is still progressing. It looks like favorite, Team Lyoko, has encountered some opposition. Not anymore. A tail club move by Team Lyoko's Odd and they move on. Wait! A change! Oh no! They're trapped. Hold on a second, they're making a way out onto the path to the goal. This mistake just gained them time! They are now so far ahead, it would be impossible for any other team to catch up.

"There appears to be a confrontation down on race two. It seems to be personal too! Excellent fireball from Team Lyoko's Santino, takes out the obstacle. Oh no! It looks as though he has exhausted himself. They better hurry, the other teams are closing in! Team Lyoko's Q has morphed into a different shape and it looks like she means to carry her partner the rest of the way.

"In race three the creative Team Lyoko seems to be separated. And it looks like Prince Jordanake had run into trouble. His partner is back in the air, looking for him. Better hope she gets there soon."

The lady in the back stood up and headed for the door. Jeremy moved to cut her off. Aelita came up behind her, cutting off any retreat. "Where're you going? The race isn't over."

She looked at them. "It is for me."

"Why not have a seat and watch till the end? I'm sure it won't be long." Jeremy looked menacing enough that the shadowy woman sat abruptly down on her seat.

Verdana and Odd could see the end. A glowing pearly sphere was the only way out of the race without losing. They were so focused on that, they failed to see the siden that jumped in front of them. The scaly cat was from TARO's home system that had been destroyed only a short while ago. It stood in front of them and hissed, showing long teeth.

"Oops," Odd and Verdana said at the same time. There was a change coming soon and it might close off the exit. Odd stepped forward and aimed a laser arrow. Suddenly, the siden began to purr and wrapped itself around Odd's legs.

"I guess its a feline thing," Odd remarked.

"I hate to break up the cuddling and all, but we have about ten seconds till the next change." Verdana helped Odd step out of the siden's grip. Then they ran their hearts out. They barely made it before Manuel called "Change!" and a wall came up behind them. Together the touched the orb and won.

Q turned back into her fox form and nudged Santino on her back. "Hold on!" she told him before clawing up the side of the wall. She leapt from top to top keeping a relatively straight path to the goal. No one got even close. She bypassed the obstacle at the entrance by simply jumping over it. She jumped at the orb in the middle, clutching it between her two paws. They'd made it one piece.

Viv swooped down and plucked Jordan from the midst of his attackers. She hauled him over the final stretch to the goal. She dropped him in front of the sphere. Together they grabbed it.

Jeremy and Aelita cornered the woman once they knew that they had won. "Please, warriors, delete me now. Save me the pain that comes with my failure."

"Is this race that serious of a thing?" Jeremy asked.

The woman nodded. "Okay then," Aelita answered. Jeremy handed the woman one of his rubix cube bombs.

"When you are ready, turn it so that the puzzle is solved," Jeremy instructed her. She smiled at them. A nice smile for such a shadowy person.

The two of them went to join the rest of the gang. "Congratulations, winners! You're prize, a brand new energy shake maker, will be delivered to your system. Come back next year!" the voice in the loudspeaker said.

Verdana gathered up the gang and opened a portal to the next system. They all piled through.

"At least things can't get worse, right? I mean, we're almost there. A couple more systems at the most." Odd shrugged. They were all tired of the problems they were having.

"Well, crap. Guys, uh, guess what? Things just got worse." The gang looked around. They were in Moflyt, Jordan's home system. And they were surrounded.


	21. And It Just Got Worse

Chapter 21: And it Just Got Worse

"Um, any suggestions?" Jordan asked.

"Why don't you do something princely and see if you can get them to all go away," Odd suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Jordan said. "Um, citizens of Moflyt, um, let me, um, um, through?"

Viv did a facepalm. "You might want to make it more authoritative."

"Oh, right. Citizens of Moflyt, make way for your prince. I have returned!" He raised his arms magnanimously. Silence greeted his words. No one moved either. He whispered to Viv, "Maybe I never talked to normal people when I was a prince."

"From what I know of AIMA, that's probably true," she whispered back.

Suddenly the crowd parted, permitting four well dressed and obviously important people through. In the lead was an impressive looking program, with a large curly orange beard. Following him was a haughty looking program, with slightly pink skin and yellow hair offset by a pale blue dress the color of her eyes. And the color of Jordan's eyes. After them trailed a pretty program with crimson skin and black hair and, of all people, AIMA.

"My sweet little prince is home again," Jordan's mother said spreading her arms wide as if waiting for a hug.

"Who are you?" Jordan replied, though the color of her eyes made it apparent.

"I am Queen GLIS, wife to King UTLO, mother of Prince Jordanake, whom you are, my dear child."

"Who are they, then?" he said pointing to AIMA and the other program.

"They are unimportant." Seeing Jordan's look, however, she named them. "That is my sister, Lady ENSH and her half-breed child, AIMA, the illegitimate heir to the throne. At least until your arrival, my son. We had almost given up hope of ever seeing you again. Now come give your mother a hug."

Jordan felt strange meeting his family. He hesitated. Viv placed a hand on his shoulder. For the first time, his mother seemed to register the presence of the rest of the gang. "AH! The kidnappers have appeared! Seize them!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Manuel said, holding up his hands. "Lady, queen, person, if we were the kidnappers would we have brought him back? And why would we come ourselves? Just think about it."

The queen frowned then came to a decision. "My mistake. You must be the brave souls who rescued my son."

"Sure," Manuel said. "Brave souls" sounded better than "kidnappers".

Queen GLIS noticed Viv's hand on her son's shoulder. "Ah my son, you've brought home a princess to wed as well. Come on now, tell me, what system is she from?"

Jordan stumbled over his words. "Errrrr, um, well, um, she's, err..."

AIMA stepped in to help him. "She is the princess of the Porto System. Princess VIV." She made up a system on the fly, based on what she had heard around. ( I think she was thinking of Puerto Rico, but obviously, she doesn't know what that it)The Queen looked at her disgustedly. Jordan looked grateful.

"How would someone like you know that?" the queen asked sarcastically.

"You did raise me to be a ruler," AIMA shot back in nearly the same tone. "Your highness," she added as an after thought. ENSH looked proud of her daughter. Jordan felt that he could justify AIMA's dislike of him back at the Academy. If his return generated this sort of attitude toward her, he could understand why she wanted him out of the picture.

The queen pressed her lips together. "How come I have never heard of this system?"

Jordan was finally able to answer. "The system is small and unconnected. But they would like to be and and alliance with us would profit them immensely."

"Who are these other people, then?"

Jordan let them introduce themselves. They thought it would be better to pretend to be royalty too. This situation called for it.

"Princess Aelita of Lyoko and her fiance, Prince Jeremy of Computer." Aelita announced careful not to make the same mistake in dealing with old fashioned people.

"Princess Yumi of Japan and her fiance-"

"Prince Ulrich of Soccer."

"Princess Q of Flucia."

"Prince Tino of Volcano, Q's fiance."

"King Manuel of Drongar."

"Princess Verdana of Drongar."

"Prince Odd of Cafeteria." (everyone laughed in their heads when they heard his "system")

The queen looked considering at him. "So are you...unattached, Prince ODD?"

Odd swallowed, thinking that this was going a direction he did not want to go. "No, actually, I am very attached. To Princess Verdana."

"Of Drongar? I heard that system was filled with viruses. You must either be viruses or pirates!" The queen looked panicked again.

"Indeed not!" Manuel said indignantly. "Did you not hear the most recent news? Me and my sister, Princess Verdana cleared out the system. It is now peaceful."

"How come I have not heard of most of these systems you are from?" she asked suspiciously.

"They are unconnected systems, your highness. They were a delegation of systems wanting into the Network Alliance. Drongar is a popular port for such systems. They came to me to see what I could do to help them. When Prince Jordanake arrived, it was agreed that we would escort him home and perhaps request the aid of a mighty system in joining the Network Alliance." Manuel spoke so tactfully, none of the gang could believe he was the same person who had been so blunt with the Master at the Anti-Virus Academy.

The queen looked him up and down. "And you, are you...available?"

"I am afraid not, your highness. My wife is back in Drongar, overseeing things until my return." He swept into a deep bow.

The queen looked flustered and flattered. "Oh, well, that is quite alright. You must all come join us up at the palace."

Lady ENSH led the way, followed by the Queen who grabbed Jordan and Viv and held them close. "Another powerful king, how delightful," King UTLO said as he linked arms with Manuel. "Let's talk."

AIMA joined Verdana, Odd and the rest of the gang at the rear of the column. She shook her head. "God, that witch is still trying to marry me off," AIMA said. "She doesn't want to hand over the throne to a 'half-breed'. I think she plans on living forever." She sighed and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Now I don't blame Prince Jordanake for running away, if that's what he did and he wasn't really kidnapped." Behind him, the citizens of Drongar dispersed, their job done.

In the shadowy world of the shadowy people, there only remained one, the leader. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. To Moflyt!" and she vanished, leaving behind only the quiet screams of the Racked.

Verdana and Yumi were walking to Jordan's room after a nice dinner. They were all going to gather and discuss how to get out of here. "I'm surprised AIMA helped us. After all, we poisoned TEKI." Yumi said thoughtfully.

"Oh, TEKI didn't die. I healed him of Viv's poison as I carved him up. And it turns out she's not bad at all. She's actually nice," Verdana replied.

As they passed one of the rooms they heard voices. Verdana put a finger to her lips and motioned for Yumi to follow. The crept slowly over to the partially open door. Inside, the queen was talking to someone. The two girls couldn't tell who it was, however.

"Are we in agreement, your highness?" the program said.

"Certainly. Your advice has never been wrong. After all, it helped us find our son again. Now the half-breed won't take over the throne and send this great country spiraling into destruction," the queen replied. "You won't have to worry about any of them."

Verdana and Yumi looked at each other and slid away along the wall. From the shadow of a pillar they watched the program come out. It was the Master. And then, it wasn't. Verdana had never seen anything like it, in all her time traveling the systems. The new program's color reminded her of someone, but off the top of her head, she couldn't place it. It didn't really have color, but rather a lack of it.

"Want something done, gotta do it yourself," the program muttered as it walked away. Verdana felt a cold weight drop into her stomach. It was the leader of the fake board of directors. She tapped Yumi's shoulder and they continued on their way, going to meet up with the others.

The queen left the room and walked to the other side of the castle. In her own room she sat and began talking to her lady-in-waiting, Lady ENSH. "I'm so happy my dear boy has found someone to form and alliance with. But I am a little worried about what it will do to his temperament as a good ruler."

"Well, I think its a good direction for him. It's an improvement in my opinion," ENSH replied without looking up from what she was doing.

"Yes, well, we all know what your tastes are like, sister," the queen replied waspishly. ENSH just shrugged and went back to ignoring her sister. "Still, the Master was right. I must find a way to make him stay here and if that is the key, she can always be deleted later if she ruins him too much." On the Master's name, ENSH looked up sharply. "He also suggested that I take our guests on a visit to Core. That way they can see what is in store for them if they do join."

But ENSH was no longer listening. AIMA had left the Master trapped in one of her bubbles back at the Academy. She knew that DOVA was now running the place and no one was really inclined to let the Master out. AIMA was the only one who could do it anyway. "Excuse me, sister. Something requires my attention." Before her sister could complain, she was out the door.

She burst into Jordan's room. Surprised to see everyone there, she slid to a stop. AIMA was there too. "AIMA are you sure the Master cannot escape from your prison?" she said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

AIMA looked puzzled. "Of course not. I made it, I'm the only one who could let him out." She looked thoughtful. "Although I suppose da could do it. But I'm sure he wouldn't, not without deleting the Master in the process."

ENSH sank into one of the chairs. "Then I have some very bad news for you all." She lowered her voice. "Come with me, somewhere we can talk without worry of being overheard."

At that moment, Odd crashed through the door. "Has anyone seen Verdana? And I think Yumi's missing too." There were murmurs of worry and faces filled with concern.

"You must come with me. And if we go where we need to, we can find them. The whole system is wired." ENSH looked nervously around the room. There was a short discussion then most of the gang followed her out the door. On the way, they filled Odd in with what was happening. ENSH led them to the control room and into a small meeting room to the side. There were no cameras or microphones in this room. "Someone disguised as the Master came here and gave advice to my sister. It could be very harmful to you. He told her to take all of you to Core. That would blow your cover identities wide open. Core is the center of the Network Alliance and they have charted all the systems, connected and not. They would know."

The gang looked at each other. More than blowing away their cover, it would break the path that they needed to follow. Then they'd have to start all over. And that was something they refused to do. They were well and truly trapped by the lies they had used to protect themselves.

"You need to get out of this system. I'll help you so that maybe we can work something out before she wants to take you. Fortunately, I know my sister. She will want to make a good impression on the Core rulers. So, she will be meticulous in the planning and it will take a while. So we have time. Not much, but just enough, I think." She held open the door. "Now let's find your friends."

ENSH walked over to a wall in the tall, cylindrical control room. It reminded Aelita of the towers back in Lyoko, only lined with seats and people monitoring the screens. She never expected to feel homesick, but she was. ENSH pulled a panel toward her and typed Verdana's name in binary. "Find: Verdana of Drongar." Smaller screens flitted on and off the panel until "Not Found" flashed on the screen in binary. "This doesn't make sense. Every person who enters the palace has their name entered in the system so they can be located."

Odd blinked at the zeros and ones on the screen. "How does that make words?" he asked Jeremy. "Wait, never mind. It's going to obviously be a long explanation and I won't get any of it."

"Find: Yumi of Japan." ENSH's eyes flew over the panel taking in everything including the error message. "I can't think they'd be down in the prison levels, but if they were there they would have been checked in and their position recorded. They'd still show up. The only way it wouldn't be able to find them is if they were in the control area somewhere." She summoned one of the floating platforms that acted like elevators and flew up to investigate the higher levels.

Jeremy examined the floor beneath his feet. He tapped his boot on it and heard it give a hollow sound. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the surface. He followed some wires into the floor. He wondered if this control room had another room beneath, like the supercomputer Lyoko was on. It would be strange being inside a computer, inside another computer, but it was worth a shot. They'd have to be able to do repairs, so that meant there was an access hatch somewhere. He lay down on his stomach and looked across the floor, trying to see where the hatch might be. He spotted it in a bit of floor that was slightly raised. He saw what was keeping it raised: a chain. "Over here guys! I think I've found something." Jeremy slapped his hands on the top of the hatch trying to find the handle. One of his hands hit the right spot and a piece of the top popped up.

Jeremy tried to lift it, but he couldn't. Ulrich stepped in and hauled it up so fast it looked as though it didn't weigh a thing. He dropped to his hands and knees and peered down into the half-lit room below. It looked a lot like the one back at Kadic. Coincidence, possibly, but definitely Twilight Zone quality. "Yumi!" he called into it, but got no response. His hand brushed the chain that had been holding up the hatch a little. It was Yumi's half of heart. He knew she was there. He found the ladder and climbed down. The rest of the them followed. As soon as the last person, Odd, touched the floor, the trapdoor slammed shut.


	22. HalfTruths and Lies

Chapter 22: Half-Truths and Lies

Although the light source had been cut off, the room was still filled with a sort of twilight. It was enough light to see by. ENSH was furious. How dare they lock royalty down in this room. It could have been an accident, but she found that very unlikely. Accidents didn't happen here.

Ulrich was still hunting for Yumi. The idea that this was a trap crept steadily into his mind. But part of him refused to believe it. There was no way his senses were that messed up. He triplicated to cover ground more quickly. ENSH watched this with some interest. It wasn't something she'd seen before. Suddenly, he stopped and listened. Something was tapping. They'd been making so much noise before that they hadn't heard it. Ulrich honed in and followed it to its source.

Hanging in a corner was Yumi and Verdana. Yumi was using her telekinesis to tap a pipe against the wall. The two girls were bound and gagged. But they were too high for him to reach. So he called Viv over. She sliced them down.

"Yumi, what happened?" Ulrich asked as he handed back her necklace with the virtual crystal in it.

"We overheard the last bit of a conversation between the queen and someone who looked like the Master. Only when it left, it stopped being the Master. And we heard that we won't be a problem any more. We were on our way to meet you guys when, out of the blue, the thing that was the Master knocked us out and carried us down here. I left my necklace there so you find it. I didn't realize you all would come down and get trapped too." Yumi looked at the rest of the gang. "What happened with you all.

"Long story short, we figured out that there was a Master impostor and that they convinced the queen to take us to Core, the principle system in the Network Alliance. Once there our fake identities disappear and we have to start all over on our trip to the Origin System. ENSH has offered to help us get out of here before then." Ulrich did a pretty good job of summing it all up.

"We absolutely cannot start over. We won't have time. And we're almost to the end." Verdana looked pleadingly at ENSH. Not to mention that the limited amount of time they could spend in the virtual world was steadily shrinking. Even though Verdana had found a way to extend it, she couldn't extend it indefinitely.

"I do not know what it is you are doing, but I can see it is very important to you. I will help." ENSH smiled. "But first, let us get out of here. Any ideas?"

"I think I can help with the getting out part. If you don't mind damage, that is." Manuel tossed his energy balls up and down, like he was juggling.

"Damage away," AIMA said. ENSH watched Manuel appraisingly. All of the newcomers were like her daughter. But she wasn't sure they were half-breeds. Maybe it meant there was somewhere she could be accepted. Somewhere AIMA wouldn't be abnormal, a freak.

Manuel blasted the hatch right off its hinges. Then they all climbed up the ladder and out. As they walked through the halls, ENSH told them what she was planning. "The best way to get you all out of here is to arrange some sort of party outside the palace. Or maybe just a system tour. Then throw in some weather and its the perfect escape."

"Okay, you propose that to the queen. And don't worry about the weather. I'm sure Ulrich has that covered." Yumi said.

ENSH didn't ask how Ulrich had it covered, but just nodded sagely. "AIMA, let's go convince the queen she needs to not suffocate her son." AIMA followed her mother towards the queen's quarters.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to take a look around. See if I can remember anything." Jordan smiled at them.

"Okay, but be careful," Viv said.

"I will," he promised before heading off in a different direction. It felt weird to feel like he knew where he was going without actually remembering. His feet took him on a well known path that he didn't remember at all, though they seemed to. They took him down a columned pathway with a roof but no walls. He looked around. It was very green, but it seemed formed, generated, rather than created. There was no randomness at all in this world.

He finally came to a stop out in one of the gardens. It was pretty, quiet and secluded. Pretty except for the blackened circle where XANA must have appeared and taken him away.

"You used to really like it here," came a voice behind him. Jordan whirled around. It was ENSH. "I used to watch you practicing your sword work. And I used to wonder how you would have turned out had my sister not gotten to you."

"What do you mean, 'gotten to me'?"

"Raised you."

"Yes, I think something good came out of my forgetting. I think I'm a better person now. But this isn't my home anymore. I can't stay here." ENSH listened patiently.

"Poor AIMA struggles with herself over that. There are times she can only react one way because that was drummed into her by my sister so that there was still some hope of an heir, even a half-breed."

Jordan frowned. "I keep hearing that term. Half-breed. What does it mean and why does it mean AIMA is strange?"

"You see, only viruses have powers they can use without weapons. That is why AIMA is as strange as you all. Her father was a virus. That is why she is illegitimate and an abomination now that you are here, Prince Jordanake. Please don't misunderstand my intentions. I don't want you to go so that my daughter will rule. No, rather I applaud you for leaving to do what you want. In fact, I believe that we will leave as well. My sister has grown so insufferable in her perfectionism."

Jordan felt the inkling of a plan come into his mind. Maybe he could finally do something good as a prince of this system. "Thank you for talking with me. That was nice of you."

He walked back to the room he was staying in (he refused to think of it as HIS room). The gang was all there again, waiting for him. He related his whole conversation with ENSH to them.

"Does that make us viruses too?" Odd asked.

The gang laughed. "I think not. I think we're just...special," Viv elaborated.

"Yeah as in the kind of special that gets you killed," Jeremy said. Aelita punched his shoulder, but not too hard. "Well, it's the truth!"

Jordan was deep in thought. "I think I need to have a deep talk with my parents."

"I think that's a great idea," Verdana said. "Viv, you should go with him. Jordan, don't argue, you are not doing this on your own."

Jordan smiled and gestured Viv over. "Let's go then." Out the walked, hand in hand.

On the other side of the castle AIMA was talking with the queen. "Please your highness, you remember how much he liked to go out on walks. And yes I know he disappeared on one of them, but the kidnapper is gone now and he's not going to be alone."

The queen's lip curled. "I suppose you are correct. One little outing can't hurt. And the weather is supposed to be clear for the next week and the weather reports are never wrong. Okay. We will have the outing tomorrow morning. Now go away." AIMA bowed and exited. Her job was done.

About three minutes later, Jordan and Viv walked in. "Yes, my son?"

"So can I go on the tour tomorrow morning?" (They had met AIMA in the hall)

"Well of course. I'm glad you like it here. It is so much better than where you came from." The queen clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wait a minute. I don't come from here?"

"Your home is here," the queen said, flustered.

"So who am I really?" Viv nodded, focusing an intense stare at the queen.

"Well, we were visiting another system-"

"We were attacking, GLIS. Tell the boy the truth. We always meant to one day." The king walked in.

"Very well, we were attacking. But they were a very small and unconnected system, weak. It was a blessing we were the ones to defeat them!" the queen said quickly, as if all of that justified what they had done. "We found you, still alive after everyone else was deleted. I still took you in and that makes you mine."

"What system?"

"It doesn't matter, dear boy."

"What system?"

"It's gone. Deleted forever. It's name was Phere."

"You destroyed it!"

"We had to make sure that there would be no one to take you away." The queen was nearly in tears.

"Geez. Everything I heard about who I was is a lie. Maybe it's a good thing I forgot. I'm glad I forgot!"

"Not all a lie, my son. You are royalty!"

"Half-truths, then. Not lies."

"And we are offering you a chance to rule one of the greatest systems in the Network Alliance."

"I'm not your son." With that, Jordan turned heel and left, followed closely by Viv.

"See GLIS. I told you it was a bad idea to destroy the poor boy's system. You were the one who decided that you would leave no way back. You burned that bridge." The king walked back out again. "Did you really expect him to thank you for deleting all his people and real family?"

Jordan felt both sad and happy at the same time. He wasn't who they said he was and that made him so glad. He wasn't related at all to that nasty queen. But on the other hand, he didn't have a family anymore, nor even a home system. Viv decided it was time to say something. "I'm sure we can fix your home system. After all, if Verdana can do it with TARO's system, she can do it with yours too!"

"You're right. Maybe I will get to go see them after all." Jordan smiled again, all happiness. He didn't belong here and they were leaving in the morning.

"Let's go tell the others the good news," Viv said, pulling him along.

The next morning, they were preparing for their escape. Jordan finished writing something on a data pad. "Hey guys, tell me how this sounds."

"What is it?" asked Odd.

"It's a letter to AIMA. Since no one in the virtual worlds really appreciate what she can do, we should send her to the real world."

"That's a good idea," Verdana said. "Read it."

"Dear AIMA. You should join us in our world. To get there, go to Palov and use the enclosed code. Then leave the cave and call for Carlos. He'll take you to some people who will explain more and help you get to France. We attend Kadic Academy. My name there is Jordan Feeny. Use the same last name and say you are my cousin. You can bring your mother too. Prince Jordanake."

"I like it," Aelita said afterwards.

"I hate to break this up, people, but we are going to be late if we don't leave now." Manuel gesticulated toward the door.

They arrived at the hovercar port just seconds after AIMA and ENSH. They two of them were accompanied by about one hundred soldiers. "Guess the queen is still paranoid," Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

Jordan walked over to AIMA and handed her two data pads. "Here AIMA. This is out portal address, so if you're ever in the area, stop by. And could you give it to the other programs that helped us get out of the Academy? Thanks. For everything." He turned away. "Oh, the wait for a couple days before opening the other one."

They all piled into the topless hovercar, followed by the soldiers on their own couple. As soon as the palace was out of sight, Ulrich pressed the button on his sword. Another blade extended and he began to spin the double bladed sword. A huge twister appeared and headed directly for the soldiers' hover cars. It knocked them from the sky. The gang got down and Verdana made a portal. They filed through, one by one. Ulrich came last, after using his twister to throw about the hover car they had been riding in. It looked as though anything inside must have been deleted. Then he too, stepped into the portal, followed by Verdana who waved at AIMA and closed the portal.


	23. The Origin System

Chapter 23: The Origin System

Verdana's portal opened in a strange system. It seemed to have no definite structure. It was constantly morphing and rearranging. They all stared in wonder, even Verdana. Even though she'd seen it before, it still amazed her. She let out a sigh of relief. – I was beginning to think I'd dreamed this place. Although I suppose they would have been highly accurate dreams and that would make no sense at all.-

"Anything you ever wanted to know, you can find it here," she informed the group.

Jeremy glanced at a panel that looked a lot like the ones Aelita read off of in Lyoko that was drifting by. It held the code he'd used to make Aelita real. He glared at it. "This would have saved me so much time," he muttered sullenly. Aelita patted his arm and laughed.

"That would have been too easy. You should know by now, nothing is ever easy for any of us." Jeremy's mood lifted as he considered that.

Ulrich and Yumi were wandering around staring in awe at the mass of information just floating around. "I wonder if there's something on how I can improve my telepathy," she asked aloud. A panel came flying at her. She closed her eyes and ducked. When it didn't hit her, she peeked. It had come to a stop right in front of her. "Hey, cool!" Ulrich read over her shoulder. It was tips for telepathy.

Viv led Jordan over to a group of panels. "Looky here!" She pointed to a panel that was showing a movie. "It's our breakout from that stupid academy!"

But Jordan wasn't looking at that, he was watching one that showed how he was kidnapped by XANA. He saw himself out on a walk in his system. XANA popped out of nowhere. The Jordan on the screen gave a haughty look and pulled out a sword from a belt around his pristine white and gold clothing. He did some flashy sword work, then lunged at the black globe floating in the air. It sucked him in and vanished.

Viv gave him a supportive hug. "Look at me! I was a real ass, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't know. But I do know that whatever you were before, you're not anymore. Who'd ever thought that anything XANA did would be good for us."

Jordan smiled. "I suppose that since I can't remember being anyone other than just Jordan, there's no reason for me to care what Prince Jordanake was like."

Manuel stared open-mouthed around. He punched his sister lightly on the arm. "You came here?! Wow!"

"Well, if you hadn't been so intent on destroying everything, you would have been with me," she said matter-of-factly. He scowled.

"I guess you're right." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Let's see what we can learn."

Santino was showing Q what he looked like when compiled with his brothers. She laughed at image of the large human shaped, flame-colored blob. He laughed along with her. On the panel, it separated into five parts. "So that's what you're supposed to look like," she remarked, looking at the orange figure.

Q was wondering where she had come from. The panel changed and showed something else. It looked like Brazil. "Cool! I'm just like you guys! She began to remember.

_I found that scanner thing hidden in the basement of my new house. How was I supposed to know that stepping in it would send me flying off to a virtual world? Of course, my cousin was at the controls of the computer at the time, messing around. So, naturally, I ended up being virtualized. But it wasn't done properly, so I lost my memory. Thus I accidentally discovered a portal left running by some careless person and went through to the Anti-Virus Academy. _

Now that she thought about it, she imagined that whoever's portal she'd stolen, was probably pretty angry. A panel told her what she wanted to know. It was TRON's portal she had used. "That explains why he was so irritated when we met him."

Odd was feeling both fascinated and repulsed at the same time. One part of him was absolutely awe-struck at the wondrous place. The other part, was despising it there, and, curiously, nervous. Loving it and loathing it at the same time. He looked over at Verdana, unsure whether he wanted to tell her about what he was feeling.

But he got side-tracked. Verdana smiled at him. –God, she's beautiful.- he thought. He noticed that the other part of him that had seemed to be always at odds with him, was agreeing. As he thought about it more, he realized that whatever he thought about Verdana, the other part agreed. It was puzzling.

Verdana came up to him with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright? You look like you're in pain."

He smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

She laughed. "Well, if it hurts that much, don't do it."

"I just figure I should use my stunning intelligence once in a while. Just to stretch my muscles."

"There's actually something under that hair?"

"Hell, yeah! Whaddya think the hair is for? It's to provide the extra room needed for my massive brain."

"Massive due to atrophy, I suspect."

"Ha ha. I could out think you any day."

"And out sleep me, too."

"Okay, okay. You win. I can't think of a good response to that."

Odd wandered off a ways, goggling at all the information at the tips of his fingers. He watched Verdana pull up a panel and begin to work on it. She was restoring TARO's world and Jordan's home system, Phere, and fixing Palov. He glanced around. One of the panels had a mirror-like sheen on it. Odd peeked at it. His reflection showed him in half vertically, on half himself, the other devoid of light, with XANA's symbol pulsing slightly. He backed away and stumbled. He fell flat on his butt. –No way! XANA is not me!-

-Oh, but I am.- echoed XANA's voice in his head. –It seems I was smart to take precautions against deletion again.-

-Go away! I'm just imagining this. XANA's dead and will stay so.- Odd gave a sigh of relief when he didn't hear the derisive voice laugh and comment back. The thing that scared him the most was it made sense. The conflicting feelings, the jealousy, it had all been right in front of his face.

"Fixed! All fixed!" Verdana called and Odd jumped up, startled. There was cheering all around. Odd wanted to join in, but he couldn't make his mouth move. He was starting to worry it wasn't just his imagination.

He thought about it more. –Could it be that XANA was in love with Verdana?- he questioned himself, disbelieving.

-Better believe it kitty-boy. She's mine.-

Odd attempted to beat XANA out of his mind. –No! She'd never like you back!-

-You'd be surprised. I think once she sees things my way, we'll be quite happy together.-

-What're you gonna do to her?!-

-What I intended to do from the moment I saw her in Lyoko.-


	24. XANA

Chapter 24: XANA

_Odd attempted to beat XANA out of his mind. –No! She'd never like you back!-_

_-You'd be surprised. I think once she sees things my way, we'll be quite happy together.-_

_-What're you gonna do to her?!-_

_-What I intended to do from the moment I saw her in Lyoko.-_

All the sudden Odd found he couldn't control any of his body. He grew more and more panicked. XANA was taking over. Odd found himself forced out of his body. His spirit floated a little above, watching XANA walk over to Verdana and put his arm around her, using Odd's body.

XANA/Odd smiled, knowing he had won. Spirit Odd could only look on in horror as they prepared to leave the Origin System. "Everyone here? Okay, time to go." Verdana made a portal. At the last second, Spirit Odd latched onto XANA/Odd. They stepped into the portal and returned to Lyoko.

They were all abuzz about what they had learned and what they could do with it. Manuel was telling Verdana about his girlfriend, whom he was chatting with online all the time. "That's why you wouldn't let me portal when you were on the computer! Sneaky bastard! I had no idea!"

XANA/Odd kissed Verdana on the cheek. –Lame. On the cheek? This guy is so stupid.- Spirit Odd couldn't help thinking as he watched. He noticed that Verdana's smiled faded a little, as if she could sense something wrong. Spirit Odd, wondering if Verdana could see him, floated in front of her and waved his arms like crazy. She didn't see him, but his movement caught another's eyes. Viv's. She was staring from him to XANA/Odd.

He knew she knew the truth at that moment. She opened her mouth to say something. That was when XANA/Odd moved. He'd been watching her. He lunged as Viv yelled, "XANA! In Odd's body!"

XANA shed Odd's body as he attacked. Spirit Odd took advantage of the confusion to slip back into his skin. But he didn't move just yet. XANA was once again was a globe devoid of light, with his symbol pulsing in the center. His form swallowed Viv, even as she backed away.

Jordan looked like he'd just lost his arm. He just stood there and looked at the huge globe. XANA swallowed him too. The others reacted. Verdana was rapid-firing arrows from her bow. None had any effect on the blob of darkness. Manuel was throwing energy balls at him. Though made of dark energy, these also did nothing. Santino threw flaming balls, while Q morphed into her horned fox form.

None of the attacks were working. Ulrich and Yumi team attacked XANA. Their attack caused him to pause, although it didn't injure him enough to kill him. "Out of my way!" He turned Manuel's energy on them and threw them to the side. They lay still, not getting up. XANA turned on Aelita. She backed away, the whole time, her fearful eyes were fixed upon his symbol. Jeremy wielded his mace, after icing it with his breath. In his other hand, he focused on his crystal.

"Die XANA!" he shouted bringing the mace down on the top of XANA's globe and shooting a blast from his crystal at the same time. XANA screeched in pain, a loud and unearthly sound. At the same time Aelita remembered her crystal. Angry now, she blasted XANA as well.

XANA was angry as well. He created a huge hand out of his globe thing and smacked Jeremy and Aelita to the side, near Ulrich and Yumi. XANA turned on Manuel. Even at his most powerful, Manuel could not stop or slow XANA's interminable approach. He was swallowed by the shadow globe.

Santino, Q, and Verdana were the only ones still standing. Q snarled and attempted to slash at XANA. She was swallowed. Santino's fire balls fizzled out and he blanched, all the color draining from him. Verdana called to him from the behind XANA. "Tino! Move it!"

But Santino Pedrose, formerly OSTA, just stood there, staring at his impending doom. Verdana watched in horror as her friend disappeared into XANA's darkness. Now he was coming for her. She watched as he turned into a human-shaped piece of darkness. His eyes were his symbol.

He reached her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. Verdana fought, but her hands went right through him. "You better get used to me honey. You're going to spend the rest of you life with me." He kissed her. Then he started to suck her in.

"Oye, XANA!" It was Odd, who was up and flying toward XANA. XANA snapped his head up and grew taller at the sight of Odd. "Laser Arrow!" He fired from both wrists, right into the symbols that served as XANA's eyes. XANA stepped back, clutching his face and screaming in pain. But it was too late to save Verdana. The tips of her boots vanished into XANA's bulk.

"You are the most annoying thing in both worlds, Kitty-Boy!" XANA yelled at him.

"Why thank you."

XANA snarled something incoherent at him. Odd stood there, arms crossed, investigating the nails on one of his paws. XANA stepped forward and then stopped jerkily. There was an odd shaped bulge appearing where Verdana had gone in. She pushed half her body back out.

She reached toward Odd. He dived over to help her. But XANA had something in his hand. It was Verdana's remote. The rest of the gang was beginning to wake up. XANA cast one look at them, then stared at Odd. "I'm running out of time. But I think things were better the way they were."

Odd watched, filled with dread, as XANA pressed a button. A white light rushed toward them. His fingers barely brushed the tips of Verdana's, before the light covered them.


	25. Picking Up an Old Life

Chapter 25: Picking Up An Old Life

Odd woke up, his arms outstretched, as if reaching for something he'd lost. "It's all my fault," he moaned. "I waited too long." –wait, what on earth am I talking about?- He looked at his clock. It was November. Ulrich moaned on the other bed. Odd slowly got out of bed. He stretched. The last thing he remembered was a fight in which Yumi had ramped off a boulder and sliced hornets in half.

He looked out the window, feeling a sort of déavu. The leaves were blowing around in the courtyard. No one was up yet. He glanced at the clock. It was 4 in the morning. Kiwi was still asleep at the end of his bed.

"Might as well catch another couple hours of rest," he said as he shrugged and got back into bed. The next thing he knew, Ulrich was shoving him.

"Get a move on, or we'll miss the others."

Odd grumbled a bit from under his pillow. But he got up. He dressed and followed Ulrich down. "Anxious to see your girlfriend, eh?"

Ulrich turned pink. "You know she's not my girlfriend. Quit joking around, Odd."

Odd shrugged, but realized he'd meant it seriously. Yet he knew that they weren't going out. He figured it had something to do with that dream he couldn't remember. He noticed Ulrich was wearing some sort of necklace, with half a heart. As he puzzled about it, he subconsciously tugged his ear. He felt his earring. Since when had he pierced his ear? But, as it involved too much energy to think about this early, he let it go.

They met Yumi by the gate. He noticed she was wearing a matching necklace to Ulrich's. Odd still couldn't figure it out. –They must have got them for each other, how sweet!-Their mood was somewhat subdued, although they couldn't figure why. None of them felt like discussing the battle they could remember. "Yumi, that was pretty sweet when you-"

"Not now, Odd!" she snapped at him.

"But, slicing those hornets in half was so cool!"

Yumi looked ready to kill him, so he backed off.

The bell rang for classes. They all traipsed indoors. In his class, Odd looked out the window. He felt as though he was expecting something. "A limo is going to show up and she's going to get out of it," he muttered to himself. But he didn't know why he expected that or had any idea who "she" was.

"Mr. Della-Robia? Is there something outside the window you'd like to share with the class?" his teacher admonished, twenty minutes into the class.

Odd shook his head and turned his head away. He felt an empty space in his heart and a feeling that something was missing. His thoughts turned away from those thoughts and the normal day progressed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. As they sat together at lunch, there seemed to be a lack of….something. Jeremy was investigating a crystal on his watch, he could swear hadn't been there before. Yet it had to have been, because he couldn't remember putting it there. Aelita was spinning her bracelet. It had been a present from…someone. The subdued mood from the morning persisted.

He kept looking to his left, as if he was going to tell something to the person on that side. But the seat was empty. –What's wrong with me?- he thought. Their phones buzzed. XANA had activated a tower.

_You know this place,  
you know this gloom?  
We've been here before.  
When life is a loop,  
you're in a room without a door._

Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past.

""Trouble that we've come to know will stay with us"",with every step it slowly grows. Rub off the rust.

Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past. 

_Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past._

_Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past._

_Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past._

_Pick up the phone and answer me at last.  
Today I will step out of your past._

_Pick up the phone._

(Pick up the Phone, The Notwist)

**Glow: He he. I am evil. I got rid of their memory. Revenge is mine at last! So the next and final story is going to be called **_**Flashback: Remembering the Forgotten**_**, the stunning and action-packed finale! Join us again!!**


	26. New Story Notice

**Glow: Hello Everyone! Just letting you all know that the next story is up! It is called, (drumroll, please) FLASHBACK! So, um check it out and all those usual things.**


End file.
